Desert Shadow
by Silver Dragon Iron Claws
Summary: Danger looms on wings of shadow from the bygone age of ancient Egypt to the Battle City tournament. Duels of cards, fists, and magic will decide the fate of the YGO crew and the world. A tale of romance, betrayle, and revenge. Finished!
1. Midnight Revelations

Silver Dragon Iron Claws: Hey world, this is my first fanfic ^_^!!!! I hope you enjoy!  
  
Devil's Wyrm: Yes, enjoy my hard work.  
  
SilverD: YOUR work! You mean OUR work.  
  
DWyrm: Yeah our work, whatever. -_-;;;  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any of the characters within. But I will enjoy borrowing them. ^_^  
  
+...+: Dream/ memory/ speaking to self  
  
//...\\: Sebak mind speaking  
  
/...\ : Nabe mind speaking  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rain battered the bedroom window and lightning danced across the drawn drapes. Rolling thunder reverberated in Nabe Zenbushi's night darkened room while he tossed and turned in a restless nightmare sleep. +Wind swept sand whipped by its hulking form as it faced the pharaoh in front of his kingly palace. At his sides stood six other priests, each bearing a Millennium Item like the Pharaoh. The mammoth beast roared then charged for the Egyptian lord, flames escaping its mouth. The seven Items glowed as bright as suns; the creature screamed in pain. Its body was shredded into pure energy. Stepping forward, the holder of the Millennium Eye seized the energy and trapped it in a plain golden manacle. The draconic spirit wailed one last time.+  
  
Nabe snapped awake, still shaking from that incredibly real dream. The thunderheads had passed, and the room was deathly quiet. Clutching his right wrist, the 17 year-old stepped into the bathroom and splashed water over his face. When Nabe looked up, he went white. What looked back was defiantly not he. It had his features but the hair was spiky, shaped almost like horns. But what scared him the most were its eyes. They glowed like smoldering embers, just like the dragon beast's eyes from his recurring nightmare. Horror spread over his face when the spirit spoke. //Greetings vessel. \\  
  
The mental voice boomed with an ancient, deadly power. With the courage of a subdued dog, Nabe replied, /W-who are you? \  
  
//I am an ancient spirit from Egypt. \\  
  
/Do you have a n-name? \  
  
\\You humans must name everything. Fine, if you must call me something, you may call me Master Sebak; Master preferably. \\  
  
/W-what do you want with me? \  
  
//You are my bridge to this realm, my vessel; that is all you need to know. \\  
  
/Vessel? How did I become this? \  
  
//You have come into possession of a gold manacle, yes? \\ /Um, the big bracelet? Yeah, it was a gift. \  
  
//I was imprisoned in it many millennia ago. The moment you slipped it onto your arm, I became a part of you. \\  
  
/Ohhh. So those nightmares I've been having were of you. \  
  
//Yes, those are my memories. \\  
  
/Sooo, which one are you? \  
  
//You ask to many questions, vessel. From now on, you will speak to me only when I speak first. \\  
  
/But what about my \  
  
//SILENCE! No more questions. I will leave that one for you to decide. \\  
  
With that, the spirit took his leave, returning to his soul room. This left Nabe alone, to ponder these new revelations. The grave like silence permeated the darkness as the young man desperately tried to grasp what he just learned. Who is this spirit called Sebak? What will he use me for? Am I really his slave? Which one of the dream figures is he? Deep in his soul he knew which one he was, but he wasn't ready to admit it.  
  
A soft rap on the door broke his concentration. Nabe opened the bathroom door and his little brother stood before him, looking up into his big brother's eyes. "I thought I heard you talkin' to someone." Katsuro said sleepily.  
  
"No, it was just a bad dream," replied Nabe, "I was clearing my head."  
  
The young boy eyed him suspiciously then shuffled back to his room. Nabe returned to his also. As he lay on his bed, watching the ceiling fan spin, the teen visualized the molten eyes of his dream dragon. +Yes, he thought, the spirit has the same eyes.+ He fell asleep very worried about his new "roommate". He was going to share his body with a dragon that called himself "Master". Darkness closed around him as he finally fell asleep. ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
SilverD: Well, what do you think? Not bad for a first try.  
  
DWyrm: I think it's to short.  
  
SilverD: Hey! I work better with short chapters. A lot of short chapters still tells the same story as a few ling ones; besides, this makes it more fun.  
  
DWyrm: More FUN?  
  
SilverD: Yeah, this way we can drag everyone out, making them wait for the good parts while we bore them with character intros.  
  
DWyrm: Yes, yes, that is a good idea but even I am getting bored already and I helped!  
  
SilverD: So I hoped yall liked my first try, please R&R!! ^_^  
  
DWyrm: Yes reviews! Give us your opinions, good or bad, we want it all!  
  
SilverD: We're not scared of being flamed either. So bring on the heat!!  
  
And don't worry, more is on the way! 


	2. Classroom Meetings

Silver Dragon, Iron Claws: Yay, new chapter!!!!  
  
Devil's Wyrm: Yeah another shorty.  
  
SilverD: So what.  
  
DWyrm: I just think we should kick it up a notch or two, especially since no one reviewed us. -_-,,,,,, (  
  
SilverD: That's OK, I'm writing for the sake of writing, not the reviews.  
  
DWyrm: Whatever, I still think this story needs to get juicier.  
  
SilverD: It will, trust me, have I ever let you down?  
  
DWyrm: And I want to see some YGO action too.  
  
SilverD: Patience is a virtue oh gruesome one; I promise that they'll appear in this chapter.  
  
DWyrm: Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!!! Will there be any graphic duels? ^;;^  
  
SilverD: Wait and see. I hope chapter will improve the story line. Please R&R everyone!! ^_^  
  
/...\ -Nabe mind speaking  
  
//...\\- Sebak mind speaking  
  
(...)- Yugi mind speaking  
  
((...))- Yami mind speaking  
  
+...+- Memories/ dreams/ speaking to self  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or any of the characters within; I am only using them in this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Nabe slowly awakes and swats at his alarm clock. With a final swat, he turns it off. Out in the hall, he pounds on Katsuro's door, answered by a cry of protest. Since Nabe got up first, he got the bathroom first. Moving through his daily routine, the senior finished and went for breakfast. His mom was already at work and his dad was dead asleep after the graveyard shift so Nabe made most of the meals. His ten year old brother entered the kitchen shortly after, drawn by the smell of fresh waffles. The Zenbushi brothers wolf down their breakfast, grab their lunches, and walk to the bus stop.  
  
It was the start of a new school year so the weather was still warm in Domino City. Sweating in their long-sleeved blue uniforms, the two brothers walked up the steps into the school. The uniforms were simple blue collared shirts with blue pants. With the shirts buttoned to the collar, the two model students parted for their separate classes.  
  
Sliding into a desk, Nabe eyed his new peers. The large assortment milled about for a few moments then settled into their cliques. One particular group caught the teen's ebony eyes. Getting up, the new kid approached the knot of people. There were five of them; two were playing Duel Monsters with the other three watching. Nabe recognized one of the duelists as Yugi Muto. The small, spiky haired boy had introduced himself and his best friend to Nabe and Katsuro the night before. His opponent was Joey Wheeler, his best friend. The duel was pretty close; both had less than 500 life points. Yugi had three defense monsters and Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon was dominating the field; it was Yugi's turn and he was about to draw. Joey, with a victorious gleam in his eyes, challenged his buddy," C'mon Yug, draw already!"  
  
Violet eyes met the challenger's hazel ones then glanced at the card in his hand. "Well, sorry Joey; it looks like I win."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
Yugi smiled at the confused teen, "I sacrifice my Beta the Magnet Warrior and Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts to summon the Dark Magician."  
  
Joey stared dumbfounded at this new twist in the duel. "I attack your Red Eyes with my Dark Magician then wipe out your life points with my Dark Magician Girl. I guess I'm the winner Joey." finished Yugi.  
  
"Yeah, like always," grumbled Joey, "Hey, I've seen you before, right?"  
The others all turned to see Nabe, who'd edged onto the group to watch the duel. Embarrassed, he backed off, "Uh, sorry. I just saw the duel going on and I...uh...had to take a look."  
  
"Hi...Nabe," said Yugi, "These are my friends: Tristan Taylor, Tea Gardner, and Ryou Bakura," pointing out each in turn.  
  
"Hello all, you play much Duel Monsters?" asked Nabe.  
  
"Yup, we all play," replied Joey, "Me and Yug just got back from da Duelist Kingdom tournament."  
  
"Yugi was the winner, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Yugi beat Pegasus at his own twisted game," spoke Tristan for the first time.  
  
"Uhu, and I came in second," cut in Joey, boastingly.  
  
Ignoring Joey, Ryou continued the story, "Pegasus stole Yugi's grandpa's soul; luring Yugi into the Tournament."  
  
"What?! Why?"  
  
This time Tea answered, "He wanted Yugi's Millennium Puzzle."  
  
Upon hearing this, the draconic spirit stirred in his soul room, suddenly interested in this small boy. Unaware of his "roommate's" movement, Nabe prodded the gang for more on this subject, "So, did you save your grandpa Yugi?"  
  
"Uh, Nabe, it's kinda hard to explain everything."  
  
"Try me, lately I've heard all kinds of weird stuff."  
  
"Okaay, here is the whole story..."  
  
****  
  
Later that day, walking home from the bus stop with Katsuro, Nabe felt  
the spirit's presence stir. Steeling his mind, the tall, dark haired  
teen waited for the all to uncomfortable feeling. Finally, Sebak broke  
the barrier and spoke, //Hello again vessel. \\  
  
Still not trusting this strange entity, Nabe remained silent.  
  
//Why so quiet? Will you not speak to your master? \\  
  
/I'm not your slave. \  
  
//For now vessel; soon I will take what I want, then you WILL be a  
slave. \\  
  
/WHAT?!!! You can't!! \  
  
//Hah, hah, hah, hah, hah.. \\  
  
/Sebak! Sebak! ... Master? \  
  
//... \\  
  
/ANSWER ME!!!! \  
  
"Big brother?"  
  
Nabe snapped back to reality. Katsuro was standing in front of him  
once again, with the same concerned look.  
  
"Big brother, are you ok?" he asked, "You're walkin' right past our  
house."  
  
Looking back, Nabe indeed saw their house a few yards back. "Sorry  
Katsu, I must have zoned out," he replied, "You know, first day of  
school, to much info."  
  
"Yeah, me too," whined Katsuro, "I got a ton of homework; on the first  
day too!"  
  
Nabe smiled down at his little brother while unlocking the front door.  
"Well get in there and do the homework then; don't wake up dad!" he told  
Katsuro, "I'll make dinner.  
  
****  
  
Yugi was getting ready for bed when the spirit of the Millennium  
Puzzle appeared. Hardly startled, the short teen looked up at his soul  
partner, (Hi Yami, what's up?)  
  
((Nothing good I'm afraid.))  
  
(Huh? Is something wrong?)  
  
((I don't know, there is an evil presence near; I also feel another  
coming.))  
  
(Yeah, ever since you talked with Ishizu you've been on edge.)  
  
((I am just worried about this great evil she spoke of.))  
  
(Why? Is it here already? We haven't even entered the Battle City  
Tournament yet.)  
  
((I'm not sure Yugi; I just felt a strange presence today.))  
  
(When?)  
  
((This morning, before class started, while you were dueling.))  
  
(You don't think Nabe is the one, do you?)  
  
((He could be, I felt a definite disturbance near him; just keep your  
eyes and ears open and be careful.))  
  
(Okay, goodnight Yami.)  
  
((Goodnight.))  
  
****  
  
That night Nabe had the dream again. This time it was worse. The  
pain seemed more real and the seven figures more defined, he could almost  
see their faces. +No, it can't be, + he thought in his dream, for now he  
saw the pharaoh in all his glory, complete with the Millennium Puzzle. +  
Sebak, I must keep this from him. + But little did the high school  
student know, the demon already knew and was plotting revenge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Silver Dragon: Well, was that better Devil's Wyrm?  
  
Dwyrm: Yeah!! Much better! Longer!  
  
SilverD: I thought you would be pleased.  
  
DWyrm: Still no gore?  
  
SilverD: Noooo, not yet.  
  
DWyrm: -;;-,,,,  
  
SilverD: Don't worry it gets better.  
  
Dwyrm: Yes, what will happen to Nabe, what is Sebak going to do to Yugi/  
Yami, when will Yami figure out Nabe's secret, will Bakura even notice  
Sebak's presence?  
  
SilverD: And much more!! So please review soon! More is on the way!  
  
^_^ ^;;^ 


	3. After School Duel

WARNING: This chapter is the start of many LONG duels. May become boring if uninterested in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Game. Please bear with me; I am trying to make it more interesting. Cards used may or may not exist, I made up some used by Nabe. ^_^  
  
Silver Dragon: YAY!!!!!!! Reviews!! THANK-YOU SO MUCH for taking time to read my story Sarah and SDrive. I will use all tips to further my writing abilities.  
  
Devil's Wyrm: Woo hoo. A review. And you mean OUR story and writing abilities, right?  
  
SilverD: Yes, yes, of course. How could I forget you Mr. Pessimist? Without your "help" this story would have never got off the ground.  
  
DWyrm: Uh huh. Speaking of which, let's get on with it before the readers fall asleep.  
  
SilverD: OK, OK. The plot is really starting to heat up. Nabe is getting to know the gang while Sebak is still plotting, when will he make a move? For those confused, the story starts just before the Battle City Tournament begins. ^_^  
  
DWyrm: We hope you'll enjoy. R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the show or card game. I am just borrowing them for the amusement of myself and anyone else who care to read this.  
  
/ . . . \ : Nabe mind speaking to Sebak.  
  
//. . . \\ : Sebak mind speaking.  
  
(. . . ) : Yugi mind speaking to Yami.  
  
((. . . )) : Yami mind speaking.  
  
+ . . .+: Dreams, visions  
  
' . . .': Speaking to self.  
  
*: Original cards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ch.3 After School Duel  
  
+Pain. Excruciating, burning, blood-boiling pain. Then nothing, no pain, no feeling, no body at all; just a spirit.+ 'Foolish pharaoh, he should have never opposed ME! Me, the most powerful being over all! And the pharaoh dare fight me; defeat me! Well, I will strike back; beat him at his own game! That stuck up, self-righteous, son of Ra probably does not realize who I am, if he even knows I am here. Yami WILL fall! If it costs me my meager existence he will taste the Shadow Realm!'  
  
Sebak's rant went unheard. His vessel was in chemistry, paying close attention, and gave him no heed. Annoyed, the spirit turned his attention to Yugi. Using his powers, Sebak opened a window to the outside in his soul chamber and proceeded to watch the younger teen. 'I have to learn as much as I can before I initiate my plans.'  
  
Though his intentions were for the better, Sebak underestimated Yami's power. Sitting as his desk, Yugi had no idea the evil spirit was watching, but Yami did. As he was wondering his soul room, the ancient pharaoh felt a familiar power near by. Peering into the outside world, just as Sebak was doing, Yami searched for the source. He almost caught the dragon in the open, but the bell rang. Not able to be separate from his host, Sebak was forced to close the window, disgusted at his dependence on the teen. Through this minor encounter, he learned one important thing: Yami is more powerful then he seems. 'I must be more careful next time,' mused the old beast, 'That shrouded crocodile is very perceptive.'  
  
Throughout the school day, Sebak paced in his chamber, trying to find a way to learn more about this new world. 'I cannot just take control, not yet. I must observe and learn.' Meanwhile, Nabe had survived another day and was walking to the Muto's Game shop. Yugi had invited him over for a study session with the gang. The older teen was quickly becoming good friends with them. Together the team finished all their homework and studies. Looking for something to do, Tristan prodded Nabe about his earlier after the duel.  
  
"Yeah Nabe," interjected Joey, "Ya said your a duelist. You any good?"  
  
"Well...I guess so."  
  
"Do you have your deck?" questioned Ryou, "I would love to see you duel."  
  
"Actually," the muscular teen coolly replied, running a hand through his night black hair, "I did bring it."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Yugi, "You want to duel me?"  
  
"Sure, let me see just how good the Duelist Kingdom champ really is."  
  
Tristan cleared a table while the others placed chairs around it. Nabe and Yugi sat opposite each other with the gang sitting around the table. Bringing out their decks, the two began.  
  
"You can go first," started Yugi, "How does 4000 life points a piece sound?"  
  
"All right," replied Nabe, glancing down at his hand, "I place two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode; your move."  
  
"Right," Yugi said, worried at what could be hiding, "I'll place one card face down and set a monster too."  
  
In his soul room, Sebak sensed the pharaoh's aura close by. Curious, he looked through Nabe's expressionless face to find his vessel dueling with the pharaoh's. Interested in this game based on his ancient brethren, the spirit continued to watch.  
  
Meanwhile, the duel was at a standoff, each player had gone through another turn the field did not look good for either side. Yugi had two facedown cards and two set monster; Nabe had three facedown cards and two set monsters a well. It was Nabe's turn.  
  
'This is not good,' he thought, 'unless I draw the right card, this waiting will continue.' Nabe drew. 'YES! Burned Offering*! This face-off is over!'  
"I'm sorry Yugi," he finally vocalized, "but I have to cut this staring contest short. First I flip one of my facedown cards; it is Firefly*. Firefly's effect makes you flip all your monsters without activating flip-effects."  
  
Yugi reluctantly complied, exposing Giant Soldier of Stone and Gamma the Magnet Warrior.  
  
"Next I'll activate one of my facedown cards, Final Flame, which gives you 600 points of direct damage."  
  
"Not so fast," Yugi retorted, "I activate Magic Jammer to negate your card."  
  
"Yes, I was expecting that, so now I activate another of my facedown cards, Mystical Space Typhoon and use it to destroy your remaining facedown card."  
  
"Geeze Yug," Joey said, "You gonna let him slap you around like that?"  
  
Ignoring his friend, Yugi said, "Are you done yet?"  
  
"Not quite, now I play Burned Offering and sacrifice my Firefly to wipe out your defense monsters. But that's not the end; I sacrifice my set monster to summon my Flame Cerebrus with which I will attack your life points directly with its 2100 attack. That ends my turn."  
  
"Wow," stammered Yugi, "that was a great move. You took out over half my life points."  
  
"Yeah, he totally stomped you," added Tristan.  
  
"Wicked move Nabe," said Ryou.  
  
"Keep it up," quipped Tea, "and you just might win."  
  
"Thank-you everybody," said Nabe, "but really, it's just luck."  
  
"Luck shmuck," grumbled Joey, "Yugi's the master of jumpin' up from behind; besides, he's got the Heart of the Cards."  
  
"He has what? Oh, never mind; whatever you say Joe," Nabe replied. "Go ahead Yugi, it's your turn."  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm going," Yugi said as he drew. 'Hmm, I have a problem. I don't have any good defensive monsters in my hand strong enough to repel that Flame Cerebrus's attack. I hope I drew something helpful.' He looked at the card. 'It's Mind Control! With this I can take that monster and put a serious dent in his life points. Or better yet, I can sacrifice it for my Summoned Skull.' Yugi was about to act when Yami spoke. ((Yugi, be careful.))  
  
(Huh? Why, am I forgetting something?)  
  
((Yes, Nabe's facedown card. It could be a trap.))  
  
(Oh, I almost forgot, thanks Yami.)  
  
((Be aware of your opponent's cards Yugi, we cannot make a mistake like that in Battle City.))  
  
Rethinking his strategy, Yugi instead placed two cards facedown and set a monster.  
  
"Don't have anything strong enough to attack, eh?" teased Nabe. "I'm sure you'll find something. For now, I will summon Fire Drake*. Then I attack your set monster with Flame Cerebrus."  
  
The small hand flipped over the card, revealing Griffore, which he then placed in the graveyard.  
  
"Oh, to bad Yugi, 'cause now I attack your life points directly with Fire Drake."  
  
"Sorry, but I won't let you, I activate my facedown card Waboku, which negates Fire Drake's attack."  
  
"All right, that's it for me, your move," finished Nabe, stretching his shoulders.  
  
Yugi looked into his opponent's face, into his eyes, trying to glean a clue to his facedown card's identity. Failing to penetrate Nabe's stony features, the pharaoh's keeper drew and found a way out of his predicament. With an I-told-you-so look, he played Swords of Revealing Light. Yugi motioned for Nabe to go.  
  
"Ha, you see," piped Joey, "Yugi always finds a way."  
  
"So I see," replied Nabe, "there's nothing I can do; I pass."  
  
"Suit yourself, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior," said Yugi.  
  
"And I destroy it with my facedown card Trap Hole," countered Nabe.  
  
"Fine, I'm through."  
  
//You foolish vessel, can you not see you are playing right into his hands. \\  
  
"Now I place one card facedown and end my turn," spoke Nabe, ignoring the warning.  
  
'I don't know what that new facedown card is,' thought Yugi, 'but this is the best chance I have.' "I play my facedown card Mind Control so I can use your Flame Cerebrus this turn."  
  
"Go ahead and attack me," said Nabe, "it will be mine next turn anyway."  
  
"No I have a better use for it, I sacrifice it for my Summoned Skull. Now I attack your Fire Drake with it instead of your Flame Cerebrus. Your turn," finished Yugi.  
  
"Err, you took out 900 of my life points," grumbled Nabe, "I set a monster; go."  
  
"I will attack your set monster with Skull."  
  
"It's Guardian of the Embers*, I activate my facedown card Castle Walls to increase its 2000 defense points to 2500, enough to deflect your Skull's attack."  
  
"That's it for me," ended Yugi.  
  
"I set another monster, that is all."  
  
"I summon the Celtic Guardian. Then I destroy your Guardian with Skull and attack your set monster with Celtic Guardian."  
  
"My set monster is Lady Assailant of Flames which gets destroyed, but its flip effect allows me to take the top three cards from my deck to inflict 800 direct damage to you."  
  
"Very well, your move."  
"I set another monster and one card facedown; your turn."  
  
"Now I summon Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts and attack with it."  
  
"Stop, I negate your attack with Negate Attack."  
  
"Fine, I'm through."  
  
"I pass this turn," mumbled Nabe.  
  
"Okay, I attack your set monster with Celtic Guardian."  
  
"My set monster is Seed or Fire* which allows me to special summon a fire monster from my deck to the field when attacked. I choose Rainbow Phoenix* and put it in defense mode."  
  
"Fair enough, I'll just destroy it with my Summoned Skull and since that was your last defense I will also attack your life points directly with Gazelle."  
  
Joey, of course, was the first to break the audience's silence, "Some luck, huh Nabe. Maybe if you believed in the Heart of the Cards like me and Yug you'd be doin' better."  
  
"Shut up Joe," murmured Nabe, "I set a monster. That is all."  
  
//Last ditch effort, eh vessel. You are so pitiful. \\  
  
"I will go for my classic finisher," said Yugi, "I sacrifice Gazelle and Celtic Guardian for my Dark Magician. Next I attack your set card with Skull."  
  
Nabe flipped it over slowly, showing a weak Fireyarou card.  
  
"Then I attack your remaining life points with Dark Magician. Looks like I win."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know," said Nabe. "Good duel, I can see why you're the Duelist Kingdom champion now."  
  
"Don't sweat it Nabe," but in Joey again, "you're a pretty fair duelist too."  
  
"Thanks Joe, my luck just ran out, that's all."  
  
"That's not true," said Yugi, "just believe in yourself and in your cards and your deck will come through for you, that is the Heart of the Cards."  
  
" 'Heart of the Cards' huh, I had better look into that if I'm to enter the Battle City Tournament." "You're going to enter? So am I!"  
  
"Really? Then I'm going to have to watch my back."  
  
"I'm gonna enter too," boasted Joey, "second place at Duelist Kingdom, I hafta enter."  
  
"Is anyone else here going to enter also?" asked Nabe, "I would like to know."  
  
"Nah, they're the only big duelists here," said Tristan.  
  
"Ok, just making sure," replied Nabe, looking down at his watch, "I'd better get home, my little brother must be getting hungry."  
  
"See you this weekend!" they all yelled back.  
  
Nabe waved to them as he walked down the street. The setting sun reflected off something into Yugi's eyes. Momentarily disoriented, he blinked a couple times. When he looked back Nabe was already far down the road. 'What was that?' he thought to himself as he helped close up shop for the night. Later as he lay in bed he recalled the flash of gold he had seen on Nabe's wrist. In the flash of light he caught only a fleeting glimpse of the bracelet. He sat up suddenly, the sheets falling away from him. The band of gold had the Millennium symbol on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
SilverD: Phew, long duel. I hope you liked it. If you didn't, please tell me why.  
  
DWyrm: Sorry about the wait, this duel was very hard to write.  
  
SilverD: What do you think about the ending? Pretty sudden, huh. If you have any ideas, suggestions, comments, or any other help, feel free to review.  
  
DWrym: We'll take flames too, if that is what you feel you must say.  
  
SilverD: Lots of thanks to the reviewers:  
  
Sarah- Thanks for the advice; I used it. Tell me more.  
  
Sdrive- I'm glad you enjoyed it. About the senior freshman thing, I kind have lost track on what grade he is supposed to me in. I think I have settled on sophomore but he takes some classes with the freshman too. I have to do the same thing so it does happen. Don't worry, I didn't flunk any classes I just switched schools.  
  
DWyrm: I'm hoping for some REAL action when Battle City starts. Keep reviewing and we'll keep writing. So many possibilities. . . . .  
  
Original Cards:  
  
Firefly- level 3, fire attribute, insect type, 600 ATK, 1200 DEF, Effect= Flip: Flip over all opponent's monsters; flip-effects not activated.  
  
Burned Offering- Sacrifice one fire monster to destroy all opponent's Magic/Trap cards, add 2000 life points to yourself, or destroy two opponent's monsters.  
  
Fire Drake- level 4, fire attribute, dragon type, 1600 ATK, 1000 DEF  
  
Guardian of Embers- level 4, fire attribute, rock type, 1500 ATK, 2000 DEF  
  
Seed of Fire- level 2, fire attribute, pyro type, 1000 ATK and DEF, Effect= If attacked, you can special summon one fire monster from your deck. It face-up on your side of the field during your Stand-by Phase, you can sacrifice it to special summon one fire monster level 5 or higher.  
  
Rainbow Phoenix- level 4, wind attribute, pyro type, 1500 ATK, 1800 DEF  
  
(Any similarities between my original cards and existing ones is purely coincidental.)  
  
^_^ ^;;^ 


	4. Calm Before the Storm

Silver Dragon: Hey everybody! We're BAACK!!!

Devil's Wyrm: Sorry it took so long, had a bit of writer's block.

SilverD: We thank **Mina-chan AMD** and **Sdrive **for reviewing our work.

DWyrm: Yes, freshly slaughtered hog for everybody!! *Tosses several dead pigs into a crowd*

SilverD: Hey dumb ass, *gives the before mentioned a nasty uppercut with his handy mace* humans don't eat raw pork, usually.  Eat this crap yourself; save these poor people the indigestion.

DWyrm: All right, if you insist, WISE ass. *Jumps into the crowd and retrieves the bloody swine and begins wolfing them down*

SilverD: *Looks at DWyrm with disgust* Sorry about that folks, he's got weird tastes.

DWyrm: *Nods horned head enthusiastically then shoves another mouthful of steaming pig viscera into his maw. *

SilverD: We hope you enjoy this chapter; it was a tough one.

DWyrm: *Nods again in agreement and waves a gory hand*

Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, the plots, characters, or cards; but we do own the Zenbushi family, Sebak, and any other characters you don't recognize.

/ . . . \  : Nabe mind speaking to Sebak.

//. . . \\ : Sebak mind speaking.

 ( . . . ) : Yugi mind speaking to Yami.

((. . . )) : Yami mind speaking.

_Italics: Dreams_, visions

' . . .': Speaking to self.  

*: Original cards.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ch. 4 Calm Before the Storm 

            Consciousness slowly crept back over Nabe's mind as he awoke from his slumber the next morning.  Glancing at the bedside clock, he started, flinging the sheets from him. 

It was past eight, and they were late for school!  The frantic teen leapt into his uniform and pounded on his brother's door.  "Katsuro, get up!" Nabe hissed through the keyhole, not wanting to wake his father.  "We're late, get your but out of bed!"

            He was answered by multiple exclamations that Katsuro was not supposed to use.  Growling at his brother's slowness and language, Nabe entered the darkened room.  Looking agitatedly around the mess, he could not locate Katsuro.  The annoyed brother turned, muttering about how strange his little brother could be and was met with a fountain of freezing water.  "You little RAT!" yelled Nabe after the retreating boy.  "I'll KILL YOU!"

            Peals of laughter echoed through the house, waking Mr. Zenbushi.  But neither of the brothers knew this as they chased each other  'round and 'round.  Finally, Nabe caught up to his rambunctious sibling and subdued him with a running tackle.  Pinned to the wall, Katsuro screamed more from laughter than pain as his brother tickled him into submission.  "UNCLE! UNCLE!" screamed the boy, relinquishing his water gun. "I give!"

            "Good," replied Nabe, wiping water and sweat from his face, "now get ready for school, we are VERY late."

            "School?  It's Sunday stupid.  Besides, today's registration for Battle City, aren't you gonna sign up?"

            "Sunday! Arrg!" Nabe exclaimed, slapping himself on the forehead.  "I am such an IDIOT!"

            "Damn right you are," replied Katsuro, "since you so rudely awoke me, I'm goin' back to sleep."

            "Hold it, hot-shot," said Nabe, grabbing his brother by his shirt, "remember what dad told you about cursing?"

            "I know, but I-"

            Just then their father opened hi bedroom door, by which they were so conveniently adjacent to.  Rubbing his eyes, Mr. Zenbushi spoke, "What are you two doing up this early on a weekend?"

            "It's all HIS fault," sneered the younger brother, pointing accusingly at Nabe.  "He thought there was school today an' woke me up."

            "You thought there was school today?"

            "Yeah, sorry Dad," stammered Nabe.  "I just, uh, got distracted."

            "Distracted?  Did you find yourself a girlfriend?"

            "Ah, no.  Today is registration for the Battle City Tournament, I'm going to register."

            "Well, all right," yawned their dad, "I just thought, oh never mind.  Take Katsuro with you; I'm going back to bed."

            With that they were left alone.  Nabe gave Katsuro a poisonous look and shoved him to his room.  "Get dressed; I'll make some breakfast then we are going."  

****

            An hour or so later the two Zenbushi brothers were walking towards the nearest Battle City registration booth.  The elder brother was clad in a close fitting, red sleeveless T-shirt that showed every muscle in his body; which was covered by a light, black coat with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows; black baggy tube jeans attired his legs and a double-holed, metal rimmed black leather belt kept them from falling to his ankles; his shoes were plain, made of black leather and closed by a large buckle on each; a large black metal chain hung around his neck while a smaller version dangled on his left wrist; the other arm was captive to a large golden manacle, a huge contrast to his otherwise dark style, that went about halfway up his forearm.  This fore mentioned arm was now running its hand through his black, naturally spiky hair that was presently streaked blood red to celebrate his release from school.  To top off his look, Nabe wore a pair of reflective, black, face-hugging sunglasses.  Katsuro was pretty much the opposite of his brother in style; he loved bright, neon colors, particularly orange.  Because of this, the younger of the brothers was wearing orange cargo shorts, sneakers, and shirt.  The only things not orange were his white socks.  He trotted next to his brother, his orange Meteor Black Dragon imprinted T-shirt flapping in a cool breeze.  

            Presently, they located a registration office and entered without delay.  Inside they found some old acquaintances yet new friends.  "Hey Nabe!" yelled a small teen, trying his best to wave at them while also trying to hold a large box. 

            "Well look who it is," said the addressee to his brother, "isn't that the famous Yugi Muto?"

            Laughing at Nabe's joke, Katsuro replied, "You know what, I think it is.  Let's go talk to him."

            The two crossed the small space and soon realized Joey was there too, he had been fighting with the clerk and had not noticed the brother's entrance.  After snatching a Duel Disk from the poor clerk, Joey turned and finally saw the two staring at him.  "Hi Nabe and, uh . . . Katsaru; right?" said Joey, glancing at the boy for clarification.  

            "No, it's Kats_uro_, but that's okay," returned the so named boy.

            "Hello Joe," said Nabe, "You're all set for the tournament?"

            "Almost, I just gotta see my sister Serenity.  Ya see, she has this eye problem and needs a special operation so she can see well again.  The operation's tomorrow and I'm gonna see her before she goes in."

            "Well isn't that sweet," teased Nabe, "I'm sure you care a whole bunch for her."

            "Lay off him, I'm sure you would feel the same if your brother was in her place," interjected Tristan who had been watching from a corner.

            "True, sorry Joe.  I guess I can be a little too sarcastic."

            "Nah, that's just who you are."

            Nabe smiled back to them then approached the man behind the counter.  He looked at him through his round shiny glasses and asked. "Are you registering for Battle City as well?"

            "Yes, my name is Nabe Zenbushi."

            The clerk typed in the name into his computer, and Nabe's file appeared on screen.  "Let's see, you have four stars, more than enough to qualify," he said.  "You're in luck, I have only one Duel Disk left."

            "Thank-you," replied Nabe, accepting the box from the clerk's hands.  Turning to the others: "Look's like we're all set."

"Yeah, let's get out of here," said Tea.

            As the six exited the small building the clerk picked up his cell phone and dialed.  "Yes sir, that is correct," said the clerk into the receiver, "the owners of the rare Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Apocalypse Flame* have entered the Battle City Tournament.  Their names are Joey Wheeler and Nabe Zenbushi, respectively.  I suggest the Rare Hunters take Wheeler first, since he is the weaker one."  

            Outside the group was oblivious to the plotting against them.  As they walked down the street, Tea remembered Kaiba's announcement a few days ago and did not see Nabe there.  "So Nabe," she said, mostly out of curiosity, "how did you learn about this tournament, I don't remember seeing you at the announcement last week."

            "I received a personal invite from Seto Kaiba himself."

            "Really?" said Yugi. "All I got was an anonymous invitation to the announcement."

            "What!  NO FAIR!" yelled Joey.  "I didn't even know till Yugi told me about it and I decided to enter!"

            "That is strange," said Nabe, unaware of Joey's outburst, "I got a signed invitation but you got a nameless invite and Joe didn't get one at all.  Wait, if Joe didn't get one, how did he enter, I thought only invited people could enter."

            "The clerk let me enter, he said his computer messed up so that I didn't have enough stars to enter."

            "Computer glitch, eh?  That sounds fishy to me."

            "Fairs fair and I'm in da tournament," said Joey, boastfully."

            Tristan, trying to move to another subject, pressed Nabe some more, "Why did you get a signed invite while everyone else got unsigned ones?"

            "I really don't know," replied Nabe, "I just got one, I was never a very publicized duelist.  I stayed underground most of the time.  I was surprised he knew about me."

             "Kaiba knows whatever he wants to," said Yugi.  Suddenly, the previous night's vision came to mind, the flash of light, the symbol.  Curious, the teen glanced at Nabe's right forearm and sure enough, there was a golden manacle around it, complete with the Millennium emblem on it.  Nervously, he contacted his yami.

            (Yami, did you see that?)

            ((Yes, aibou, I did.  That manacle has the Millennium symbol on it.  This is very disturbing.))

            (Why, is it another Millennium Item?)

            ((No, I do not believe there is a Millennium Manacle.  We know of the Eye, which used to belong to Pegasus but is now lost; the Tauk, owned by Ishizu Ishtar; the Key, which is owned by Shadi; the Ring, which was possessed by Ryou but has been removed because of the evil spirit inside it; and finally our own Puzzle.  That leaves two Items unaccounted for; I do not remember their names but neither of them is this manacle.))

            (Then what is it?  It can't have the symbol without being connected to the other Items in some way.)

            ((I am not sure, but this band of gold seems vaguely familiar to me, as if I used it some time in the ancient past.))

            (What about the power you sensed near Nabe.  Is it from the manacle?)

            ((Yes, that I'm certain of, though I doubt your friend is the one controlling it.))

            (You don't think there is another evil spirit in there like in the Ring, Yami?)

            ((Alas, I think there is but I could be wrong.  If there really is an evil spirit he will most likely go after the Puzzle, knowing our luck.))

            (Keep trying to find more about this manacle thing, ok.  I'll keep this between us for now.)

*****

            Later that evening, after an afternoon of window shopping, walking around, and loitering, the group disbanded.  Joey left for the hospital to see Serenity.  Yugi had to prepare for the start of Battle City the next day along with Nabe.  The others went their separate home.

            At the Zenbushi residence, Nabe was making the final revisions of his dueling deck.  The fifty cards were spread out on the kitchen table, and Nabe checked each one.  'Okay, let's see, I have Darkfire Soldier #1 and #2, Fiery Skeleton*, Blazing Knight*, Ghoul of Dark Flames*, and Hinotama Soul to name a few of my lower level monsters.  Then I have Firewing Pegasus, Ryu-Ran, Hell's Spawn*, Ancient Balrog*, and my favorite and strongest monster, Apocalypse Flame to represent my stronger monsters.'  The strong hand picked up this monster, and he looked at it for several seconds before setting it back on the table.  

'Now on to magic and trap cards: Final Flame, Burning Spear, Ookazi, Axe of Despair, Molten Destruction, Declaration of Fire*, and Magma Shield* for magic.  Robbin' Goblin, Ultimate Offering, Fake Trap, Fire Wall*, and Burning Wind* to name some of my traps.'    

            Nabe stretched after looking over them another time then he stacked them all up and slipped them into his deck holster.  Katsuro had gone straight to bed after getting home so the elder brother was alone.  Mrs. Zenbushi was home now too and was asleep as well.  The floor creaked slightly as Nabe passed over them on his way to his room.  There he changed then slipped into bed after making sure his Duel Disk and cards were in a safe place.  Nabe closed his eyes and smiled to himself, 'Tomorrow will be an eventful day.'

            Inside his soul chamber, the dark spirit silently agreed. 

____________________________

SilverD: Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait…. *jumps up and down excitedly*

DWyrm: *burps loudly then starts picking his teeth with a claw* What is wrong with you?

SilverD: Battle City is about to start!!!!!!  

DWyrm: I know, why all the fuss?

SilverD: As soon as my school papers are finished we can get started! 

DWyrm: Who cares about school, let us start right now.

SilverD: *sighs* You know as well as I do that I care about school and grades as much as if not more than writing.

DWyrm: *growls* Yes, yes, I remember your little speech when we first started, "School always come first."

SilverD: I don't like it either but who cares?  As soon as Thanksgiving break starts, we can write a whole lot, ok?

DWyrm: OK.

SilverD: Thanks to our new reviewer: **Mina-chan AMD, **and another reviewer:** Sdrive!**

            Mina- Thanks for the support; it means a lot.  Don't worry, we'll keep writing!  

                        PS: What does "aibou" mean?

            Sdrive- We're glad you liked the duel.  Thanks for telling us what "hikari" means.  Keep reading and we'll keep writing.

DWyrm: Thanks for reading; please review!

Original Cards:

            Apocalypse Flame: Fire att., pyro type, 8 stars, atk- 2900, def- 2500

            Fiery Skeleton: fire att., zombie type, 4 stars, atk-1800, def-1300

            Blazing Knight: fire att., warrior type, 4 stars, atk-1900, def-1600

            Ghoul of Dark Flames: dark att., pyro type, 4 stars, atk-2000, def-500

            Hell's Spawn: dark att., pyro type, 6 stars, atk-2500, def-1500

            Ancient Balrog: earth att., pyro type, 7 stars, atk-2500, def-2600

            Declaration of Fire: continual, Only fire and pyro monsters can attack. –200 lp per Stand-by phase.

            Magma Shield: equip, +500 def to a fire monster

            Fire Wall: trap, Stops magic and trap effects on fire monsters for 3 turns.

             Burning Wind: trap, -1000 atk to all opponent's monsters during the turn activated.

            (Any similarities between our cards and existing ones are purely coincidental.  Sorry if cards make Nabe seem invincible.) 


	5. Enter the Maelstrom

Silver Dragon: NEW REVIEWS!!!!! 

Devil's Wyrm: Yes, and do not forget about the NEW CHAPTER!

SilverD: Oh don't get your tail in a knot, I remember.

DWyrm: Good.

SilverD: I'm glad people are enjoying our work; I was kind of worried at first.

DWyrm: We are doing fine; to the readers: what do you think will happen?  

SilverD: Yeah, give us your opinions.

DWyrm: The suggestion box is always open.

SilverD: Do you think we should invite some characters over to chat some time?

DWyrm: I think that could work out.

SilverD: Maybe next time a guest character might step in.

DWyrm: Anyway, on to the story!  -)^;;^(-

SilverD: Enjoy!  ^_^

Disclaimer: We only own what we created; the rest is not ours.

Notes:

            You already know about Yugi mind speaking to Yami, Nabe mind speaking to Sebak, original cards, dreams/visions, etc.

            {. . .}: Ryou mind speaking to Bakura.

            {{. . . }}: Bakura mind speaking.

            [. . . ]: cards in hand/ face down cards/ stats.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch. 5 Enter the Maelstrom 

            BEEP! BEEP! BE- Nabe smacked his alarm clock into silence.  He had been awake for at least an hour, staring at the ceiling fan turn, thinking about the tournament.  He slowly got up, dressed, and made breakfast, savoring a Monday morning without school.  Soon afterwards, Katsuro joined him at the kitchen table.  "I can't wait to see you slap around those other duelists, Nabe," piped the little brother, his mouth full of French toast. "You're gonna knock them all down like dominoes!" 

            His older brother nodded in agreement but did not otherwise reply.  Seeing that Nabe was not in a talkative mood, Katsuro finished eating in silence.  After they were both done and the kitchen was cleaned, the two headed out the door, Nabe with his Duel Disk and deck belt strapped to him, Katsuro with his camera hanging from his neck.

            Fireworks lit up the morning sky as the participants of Battle City converged to the heart of Domino.  They milled about anxiously, sizing each other up, waiting for Kaiba to announce the start of his tournament.  Nabe was leaning against a building nonchalantly, watching the other duelists as a lion surveys his prey.  Katsuro was standing impatiently beside him, fumbling with his camera.  Just as he was about to go nuts from the waiting, a huge shadow passed over them, drawing everybody's eyes upward.  Floating above the town square was a gigantic blimp with a large TV screen hanging from its bottom.  On this screen was a well-known face: Seto Kaiba.  "Greetings Duelists, welcome to Battle City."

            This caused everyone, duelist and non-duelist alike, to stare up at Kaiba's face.  Laughing sarcastically at the crowd, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. continued: "It's time to put your dueling skills to the test.  I hope none of you entered my tournament looking for friendly competition.  Battle City is going to be an all out war."          

            Nabe looked up at Kaiba without a care, he already knew all about the new rules: sacrificing for higher level monsters, giving up your rarest card if you lose, having 4000 life points instead of 2000, the tracking chips, and the locater cards, his personal invite had explained everything.  Now he waited for the special words, which would begin the excitement.  "Now get ready duelists, let the tournament begin!"

            As soon as Kaiba said those words, the duelists began to spread out, challenging each other almost immediately.  While he was also moving away from the square, Nabe thought he saw Yugi in a duel.  'It's not my concern,' he thought, 'He can take care of himself.' 

            Unfortunately, the brothers knew nothing of Joey's run in with Rare Hunters, merciless duelists who love nothing more than taking powerful cards from unsuspecting kids.  They continued to walk, Nabe determined not to challenge anybody but to let them challenge him.  Sure enough, as they were passing a dark alley, a voice called Nabe's name.  And not just any voice, a female voice.  Hoping for a challenge, Nabe stepped into the alley, much to Katsuro's protest.  Inside he found a short robed figure, the only things visible were a Duel Disk and the lower part of a girl's face.  "You called?" asked Nabe, amused at this girl's costume.

            "Yes," she replied, opening her robe with a flourish of her arm, "I am Rhona, Rare Hunter, and servant of the true pharaoh.  You possess a card my master wants, I plan to win it from you."  

            "_You_, a little girl, wish to duel me for my rarest card," mocked the challenged. "I don't care who you are or who you serve, but hey, if it's that important to you, I'll duel you."

            "Good, prepare to face defeat." 

            With that the two opponents activated their Duel Disks, the little hollow projectors launching themselves from the Disk.  Katsuro stood back, camera ready to record his brother's first Battle City duel.  

            Sebak was also watching, keenly interested in the "Rare Hunter".  'I wonder what she meant by "true pharaoh",' he mused. 'Maybe defeating this girl will lead to some answers.'  

            As the dragon spirit looked on, Nabe drew his first hand. [Rainbow Phoenix*, Trap Hole, Banner of Courage, Crimson Knife Beast*, Firewing Pegasus]  "Ladies first."

            "Fine, the sooner I will crush you," said Rhona as she drew her first hand and card. [Prevent Rat, Forest, Rush Recklessly, Dark Zebra, Bean Soldier, War-Lion Ritual]  'Excellent, I have drawn War-Lion Ritual on my first turn; now all I need is Super War-Lion and a few more monsters and this duel will be mine.'  "I set one monster [Prevent Rat: 500/2000, beast] and place one card face down [Rush Recklessly], you may go."

            He nodded in recognition as he drew [Ookazi].  "I set one monster [Rainbow Phoenix] and place one card face down [Trap Hole] too.  Then I play Ookazi, which takes 800 life points away from you." 

            As Nabe played his magic card, a giant house materialized around his opponent then burst into flames, falling in on Rhona. 

            The tall teen smirked at the girl's discomfort.  "What's wrong," he teased, "don't like fire? Well tough, I'm a fire duelist and you'll just have to get used to the heat.  Go ahead and move."

            "You will be the one uncomfortable when you face my forest nightmares," Rhona retorted as she drew another card [Rainbow Flower].  "First, I play my field card Forest, which raises the attack and defense of all beast, beast-warrior, plant, and insect type monsters by 200.  Next I summon Rainbow Flower [600/700, plant] and attack your life points directly because of its effect."

            Huge trees sprouted all over the playing field as she played her magic card.  Then a little flower appeared next to her set monster and fired a rainbow beam at Nabe.  [N: 3400, R: 3200]

            Unfazed by the blow, Nabe drew. [Fire-Starter Wolf*]   "First, I'll summon my Crimson Knife Beast [2100/700, beast-warrior] and flip-summon my Rainbow Phoenix." [1500/1800] 

            The two monsters materialized onto the field, one a giant rainbow winged firebird, the other an armored cat wielding two long, glittering blades.

            "I'm not done," continued Nabe, "I now attack your annoying Rainbow Flower with my Rainbow Phoenix."

            The phoenix flapped its multicolored wings, sending a wave of fire-tinged light through the holographic trees into the little potted plant.  The rainbow crowned flower shattered at the impact.

            "Then I attack your set monster with Crimson Knife Beast."

            Lunging forward through the leaves, the blood red feline slashed at the brown card, only to strike a heavily armored rat.

            "Fine, play defense.  I can't do anymore."  [N:3300, R:2300]

            Smirking at Nabe's reckless move, Rhona drew. [Sengenjin]  'My rarest and most powerful monster!  Nabe will not know what hit him after I summon this all-powerful card.  But I still need a few more monsters.'  "I summon Dark Zebra [2000/600, beast] and—"

            "Not so fast little girl, I activate Trap Hole, which destroys your zebra," countered Nabe.

            Just as the unicorn horned zebra appeared on the field, a giant hole opened up right underneath it, swallowing the poor horse.

            "Good move for a novice as yourself, I was not expecting you to counter so.  I end my turn."

            "_Novice_?  Look at the scores, I have 1000 more life points than you, and you're the one who played that pony when you knew I had a facedown card," argued the boy as he drew. [Burning Wind*]  "I place one card facedown to replace the one I just used [Burning Wind]," the familiar brown card appeared above the forest floor.  "Then I sacrifice Rainbow Phoenix for a horse of my own, Firewing Pegasus [2450/2000, beast], which will destroy your Prevent Rat."

            The Pegasus floated down through the trees on wings of burning feathers and charged at the rat, shattering it.

            "I draw, if you are finished?" said Rhona in an emotionless tone.

            "Go ahead, you still won't win."

            She looked at her hand. [Giant Rat, Sengenjin, Bean Soldier]  'I need monsters on the field if I am to summon Senegjin; this will help.'  "I set one monster [Giant Rat] and end my turn."

            "Fine, I draw." [Apocalypse Flame] 'YES! This will seal that wanna-be's fate.  "Rare Hunter," what the hell is that anyway?'  "I summon Fire-Starter Wolf and attack your set monster with Firewing Pegasus."

            As the second rat to be destroyed broke into a thousand shards, another monster [Witch of the Black Forest] appeared in its place.

            "Ahh man, I was hoping for a direct attack but get stuck with this stupid effect monster.  Oh well, I'll just attack the other one and get it over with."

            The fire-furred wolf struck the Witch of the Black Forest and shattered her.  Its effect let yet another monster to be summoned to the field.

            "Arg, another monster!  Geeze, just, just move!"

            'Stupid boy, forgot about his other monster.  His loss,' thought Rhona as she drew. [Change of Heart]  'Now I can summon my ultimate weapon, he will be sorry he called me names.'  The robed girl slid the card into the recognition slot. "I play Change of Heart to take your Firewing Pegasus."

            The magic card appeared on the field and a strange half angel half demon came out of it and took control of the Pegasus, moving to Rhona's side.

            "Then I sacrifice it along with my Forest Nymph for Sengenjin!" [2950/2600, beast-warrior]  

            A huge ogre-like monster rose out of the trees, wielding a large mace and axe.  The blue skinned giant swung its long, muscular arms in front of him, the silver gauntlets and gold, spiked shoulder bands shining in the morning sun that somehow made it into the alley.  

            "Now my savage beast, attack Nabe's Fire-Starter Wolf!"

            The creature removed its axe from its back and sliced the flaming wolf in half.  As the blade came down, Sebak noticed the Millennium symbol emblazoned on the side of it.  Now sure that this girl had some sort of connection to the ancient pharaoh, he seized control of Nabe's body, locking his vessel's mind in its soul room. [N:2150, R:2300]

It had come unexpectedly for the teen, Nabe was staring at the powerful monster when suddenly he felt as if he had been grabbed from behind and then thrown into a dark room.  Turning to see who grabbed him, the puzzled duelist saw only a plain wooden door.  When he tried the knob, he found it locked.  After pounding and yelling for some time, Nabe gave up, resigning himself to the fact that he was trapped.  Soon becoming bored watching a door, he groped along the wall for a light switch and found one.  Curious, he flipped the switch.    

A few blocks away, Ryou was walking along, watching other duelists in their matches.  Then the Millennium Ring started to glow and Bakura took control, suddenly sensing a magical presence nearby.  Hoping for another Millennium Item to steal, he strode quickly towards the source.   

Sebak had resumed the duel while Nabe was locked away.  He smiled to himself thinking, 'If that puny mortal girl could not sense my take over, the pharaoh will not either.  Now, let me see how I can get my vessel out of his predicament so I can learn more about this "true pharaoh" from this _Rhona_.'

He looked up at Rhona. "If you're finished, I'd like to go," said the imposter, trying his best to sound like Nabe.

"Yes, go on, if you think you can win."

"Oh, I think I can."  The dragon spirit drew. [Swords of Revealing Light] 'Ah, this will buy me the time I need.'  "I play Swords of Revealing Light, which means you can't touch my last monster which I move to defense mode.  I'm through."

"Ah, so you do remember your Crimson Knife Beast.  I was beginning to worry you had forgotten about it," said the girl as she drew.  [Gardener's Oath*] 'This will help me later, but first I need a plant monster on the field.'  "I summon Bean Soldier [1600/1500, plant] and place one card facedown. [Gardener's Oath] I end my turn."

Another brown card appeared on the forested field as a large bean shaped warrior popped out of the ground, wielding a shield and sword.

"Cute, I think I would serve that with a nice hotdog as dinner, not as a monster," teased the spirit, holding up his act.

"This little bean is going to look a lot bigger in few more turns," retorted Rhona.

"Whatever; I draw." [Seed of Fire*] 'This will bring her demise!  With this card, my vessel's best monster will be unleashed.'  "I summon Seed of Fire [1000/1000] and end.  Go."

The little blue flame burst into being beside the Crimson Knife Beast.

"Humph, such a little thing could not do much," she said; she drew. [Trent] 'Not exactly a strong monster but better than Bean Soldier.' "I sacrifice Bean Soldier to set a monster. [Trent]

"You have sealed your fate," said Sebak, slipping from character, "I draw, [Sword From Dark Fire*] then according to Seed of Fire's effect, I can sacrifice it to special summon a level five or greater monster from my hand.  I choose Apocalypse Flame [2900/2500]; my strongest monster will burn you alive!"

The "sky" grew dark around the duelists as a holographic cloud of ash spread over the field.  Out of this cloud, a huge ball of fire fell, crashing into the forest, burning several fake trees in the process.  The sphere of flame took shape, transforming into an erect body with two arms, two legs, and a pair of black wings that covered all of "Nabe's" side of the field.  The whole monster was made of twisting, shifting fire that somehow stayed in form.  The only solid parts were a couple of cloven-hoofed feet, five long, molten metal claws on the end of each arm, and a bestial skull serving as the head complete with a pair of devil horns.      

"That is the card I must take from you.  It cannot even defeat my Sengenjin, it has fifty points to few," said Rhona, awed but confidant she could beat this monster.

"For now, but I play Banner of Courage, which gives all my monsters 300 extra attack points during my Battle Phase, and I play Sword of Dark Fire on my Apocalypse Flame, boosting its attack and defense another 300 points.  Finally, I activate Burning Wind, which removes 1000 of all your monsters attack points for this turn."

"WHAT!"

Bakura came upon the alley just as the Banner of Courage was raised above Nabe's side and the mammoth beast gained its sword of black flames.  He too was struck into staring by the breathtaking monster.  A wall of fire swept across the field, singing the trees.

"Now my mighty flame, smite Sengenjin; send him and his Millennium Item to the Graveyard!"

  Apocalypse stepped forward through the trees, burning a path right to the other giant.  Reaching out, the flame demon grasped the blue ogre by its stumpy neck, digging its claws into the blue flesh, and brought the Sword From Dark Fire down on the savage, cutting it clean in two.  The remaining parts of Sengenjin shattered into countless pieces like every other monster destroyed in battle.  Apocalypse, with a single down sweep of its smoky wings, returned to its master. [N: 2150, R: 750]

"I haven't forgotten you, Crimson Knife Beast.  Attack her set monster!"

The armored cat once again sprang from its waiting place and sliced through the brown card, destroying the Trent.

"You have no more monsters with which to defend you.  Go, make your last move."

Shocked at this new revelation, Rhona hesitantly drew. [Super War-Lion]  'What! No!  I just needed one more monster to summon my ritual beast!  I truly have lost, but I will not quit.'  "I pass."

Sebak, having dropped the act all together, drew. [Pyroclastic Explosion*] 'Ha, this will ensure my victory.  It will take care of the remaining magic cards so my Flame can attack uninhibited.'  "I play Pyroclastic Explosion.  It destroys all cards on your side of the field!"

A bubbly mass of flaming ash swept across the field, destroying everything on Rhona's side.  When the dust had cleared, her two set cards and Forest were gone.

'My, talk about salting a wound,' thought Bakura as he watched.  'I wonder who holds the magic power I felt.'

"And now it is time for you to lose," said Sebak triumphantly.  "Flame, attack her life points directly!"

Apocalypse Flame flew up into the air, fire spreading from its body, and thrust the Sword From Dark Fire at Rhona, a stream of black fire shot at her as she stood her ground.  

Inside his soul room, Nabe found himself staring at a paradise, at least for him.  A large waterbed lay in one corner, a beanbag in front of it facing a giant widescreen TV.  Bellow the TV sat a GameCube, XBox, Play Station 2, and every game ever made for all three.  The white walls were covered in posters of every movie, band, show, and idol he ever liked.  Car, airplane, and Gundam models were placed in a bookshelf next to the bed.  A huge stereo leaned against another wall, stacks of music CDs next to it.  With a little-boy-in-a-candy-store look on his face, Nabe delved into his personal chamber's treasures.  

Sebak stood over the loser of the duel: Rhona.  She was lying on the ground face down.  'Pathetic mortal could not take the blast of a holographic monster; she would surely parish if she faced a real one in the Shadow Realm.'  He shuddered inwardly at the mention the horrible prison in which his brethren were confined.  "Well, I won.  Aren't you going to give me your locator card and rarest monster?"

She remained face down on the pavement.  Bakura edged closer to the pair.

"Hello?  Come on, a little blast like that shouldn't knock you out cold."

Becoming aggravated, Sebak reached down and pulled the girl to her feet.  She seemed to liven up at this so he let her go.  "Now, are you going to play by the rules and give me what I asked for?"

Rhona looked up weakly.  "No master, no!  Don't punish me!  I tried my best!  PLEASE!! Don't send me to the Shadow Realm! PLEASE! NOOOooo…."

Sebak and Bakura stared at this in amazement.  'The true pharaoh must have a Millennium Item,' thought the dragon spirit.  'I hope I get a chance to meet him.'

'Her master looks like someone I would get along with,' considered Bakura.  'Maybe he has a Millennium Item I could steal.'

Rhona swayed, then slumped forward but remained standing.  The Millennium eye symbol glowed on her forehead for a moment then disappeared; the girl then fell softly to the pavement again.  Bakura stepped up to Sebak, both unaware of the other's dark presence.  Hiding behind their hikaris' faces, they faced each other.  "Well, that was sure strange," said Bakura pretending to be Ryou.  "At least you won; I hope she's all right."

"Yeah, now all I need is her locater card and rare monster and I'm ready to go," replied Sebak pretending to be Nabe as he reached for Rhona's deck.  "Here they are.  Now what're we going to do with her?"

"I say we take her to the hospital," said Bakura.  "She doesn't look so good."

"Okay, I'll take her, you can come if you want Ryou," said the masquerading dragon.  "Let's go Katsuro."

Katsuro hopped off the trashcan he had been watching from and followed his brother and Ryou.  

*****

            After they had taken Rhona to a hospital, the two brothers went their own way, leaving Bakura to as he wished.  'Nabe was not himself back there.  I wonder what caused the change.  It must have been the magic I felt earlier, but that could have come from the girl.  And who was that girl's master, the one who sent her mind to the Shadow Realm?  He has to have a Millennium Item, but what about Nabe?  He does have that interesting gold manacle, could that be another Item?  No, it is not.  I would have recognized it.  But still, I did feel a presence in him.  I will watch and wait.  Fate will decide when I get answers.'

            Bakura headed down an alleyway, lost in thought. 

*****

            Satisfied with his victory, Sebak sat down on a park bench and told Katsuro to go play in the playground for a while.  He needed time to talk to his vessel.  Releasing his hold on the teenager's body, the ancient dragon ventured into the dividing hallway of their shared mind.  Opening his vessel's chamber door, he found Nabe playing the PS2 and listening to rock on the stereo.  The gamer glanced up when he heard the door unlock and jumped up when he saw himself enter the room. Well, almost himself.  What he saw had his body but the face from the reflection he had seen in what seemed like years ago.  Nabe gazed frightened but secure at the spirit, into his burning black eyes.  "You, you trapped me here.  Didn't you, Sebak.  Why?"

            "Always asking questions, vessel.  The answer is simple: I had reason to intervene in your duel,"

            "I had things under control, just because she summons a good monster doesn't mean I'm going to lose.  Why did you have to but in?"

            "I had my reasons."

            "Fine, I'd probably not want to know anyway.  So are you here for a reason or are you just here to chat?"

            "I have come to tell you that you can have control of your body now."

            "Great, but how am I supposed to get control if I don't even know where the hell I am!"

            "You are in your soul room.  If you had not noticed, mine is across the hall from yours."

            "That's nice, but how do I get OUT!"

            "Concentrate, use the power of the manacle.  It is how I forced you in here and how you can return."

            "Okay, here it goes."

            Nabe focused hard on the small connection he felt with the manacle.  He felt a slight surge of power.  When he opened his eyes, he saw the park.

            /Where are we? \

            //We are at Domino Park.  After I won the duel, I took your opponent to the hospital with Ryou.  After we did that I let your brother play so we could talk. \\

            /Wait, you WON the duel?  That's great!  But…why did you take Rhona to the hospital? \

            //It is hard to explain everything.  I will just show you my memories of the event. \\

            /Your memories! Cool! \

            Sebak let his memory of the duel and afterwards flood into Nabe's mind.  It took the teen a second to filter through them and understand.  /Wow, you got my Apocalypse Flame on the field.  You are good.  Did they have Duel Monsters in ancient Egypt? \

            //Of a sort, yes, I was a part of the games. \\

            /Really, that's pretty neat.   Thanks for helping me out in the duel, I think. \

            //I had to help you to keep you from losing. \\

            /Oh gee, thanks, I guess I'll get going. \

            //Fine. \\ 

            Nabe took Katsuro to look for some lunch; it was nearly noon.  'That trusting fool does not suspect a thing,' thought the dragon spirit.  'Now that I am playing the "good guy" my vessel is starting to warm up to me.  No matter, all I need him for is to get close to Pharaoh Yami.  If I can convince him I want to help him, he may indeed let me duel against the pharaoh.  Then the fun will begin.'

*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Phew! *wipes sweat off hands on towel* That was a hard duel to write.

DWyrm: Yes, that took to long.

SilverD: Its pretty long, I hope it didn't get too boring or repetitive. 

DWyrm: No, I do not think it did.

SilverD: Don't forget to give us your reviews!

DWyrm: Or your suggestions, prophesies, or flames.

SilverD: What do you think about the guest character appearances?

DWyrm: Tell us what you think of that.

SilverD: Thanks to all the reviewers!

            **Mina-chan AMD**: Big thanks for telling me what aibou means.  Keep reading, it only gets better from here.

            **LittleYugiBoy**: We're glad you like our original cards.  Keep R&R! 

            **Shadow Guardian of the Gate**: We're happy for your find in us.  Keep looking for cliffhangers!

            **Kyuugi**: We're happy to see someone that likes duels, understanding them or not! ^_^ You think Nabe is hot?  We guess he could be.  We try to make our characters so the reader can imagine them in their minds.   

DWyrm: Thank you all reviewers.  Read and review again soon, we will be writing again soon, hopefully. -}^;;^{-

Original cards:

             Rainbow Phoenix: wind att., pyro type, 4 stars, 1500/1800

            Crimson Knife Beast: fire att., beast-warrior type, 4 stars, 1900/500, Effect- If with no other fire monsters on second turn, witch to defense mode; stays until with one.

            Fire-Starter Wolf: fire att., beast type, 4 stars, 1600/1200

            Burning Wind: trap –1000 attack to all opponent's monsters during turn activated.

            Apocalypse Flame: fire att., pyro type, 8 stars, 2900/2500

            Seed of Fire: fire att., pyro type, 3 stars, 1000/1000, Effect- If attacked, can special summon one fire att. monster from deck.  If face up on your side of the field by your next Stand-By Phase, can sacrifice it to special summon ine fire att. monster level 5 or higher from your hand.

            Gardener's Oath: magic, Plant type monsters can attack directly during turn activated.

            Sword From Dark Fire: magic equip, +300 atk and def to a pyro monster.

            Pyroclastic Explosion: magic, destroys all opponent's cards, regardless of type or position.

(Any similarities between our cards and real ones are purely coincidental.  Please tell us what you think about them.)


	6. Shadows From the Past

Silver Dragon: Hey everybody! We're back again!

Devil's Wyrm: Yes, back for another installment of _Desert Shadow_!

SilverD: We've invited our main character Nabe Zenbushi to chat with us!

Nabe: What's up!

DWyrm: Since he is here, Sebak is here as well.

Sebak: Greetings fellow dragon.

Nabe: Why did you have to invite him here, aren't I enough?

SilverD: The two of you are connected; you can't be far apart from each other.

DWyrm: Like SilverD and me.

SilverD: Not true!

DWyrm: Is true.

SilverD: I don't have a Millennium Item! You can't be my yami!

DWyrm: I'm your alter ego, your dark side.  We might as well be yami and hikari.

Nabe: Uh, are you two done yet?

Sebak: Your bickering is getting on my nerves; I have a mind to burn both of you alive.

SilverD: Okay, okay, we'll stop for now.

DWyrm: Fire! Where?

Sebak: Here! *Hurls a fireball at DWyrm*

DWyrm: *Catches fireball* -}O;;O{- Purdy, look how it glows so!  

SilverD: *sighs* You'll have to do better than that to shut him up.

Sebak: Really? What would you suggest?

SilverD: I'd say throwing him into a vat of banana pudding and locking the lid.

Nabe: Banana pudding?

SilverD: DWyrm hates banana pudding.

Sebak: Would not that just make him louder?

SilverD: I guess so, but it's fun to watch him suffer.

Sebak: True.

Nabe: Are we ever going to get to the story?

SilverD: All right, if you want to so badly, do the disclaimer.

Nabe: Okay, SilverD and DWyrm do not own anything from YGO, but they do own Sebak and me.

DWyrm: Yes, on to the fic!

Notes: You all already know about Yugi/Yami, Nabe/Sebak, Ryou/Bakura, talking to self, memories and dreams, original cards, and dueling.  

^*^*^*^*^*^ 

Ch. 6 Shadows from the Past

            The second day of Battle City started early for Nabe.  He had dueled twice the first day, the first against that Rare Hunter, Rhona, and the second with a pathetic guy who seemed no older than thirteen.  Both had been victories for the flame duelist.  Katsuro had tired himself out the day before, taking pictures the whole time, and did not want to join his brother again.  He instead was going over to a friend's house to play video games around noon; this left Nabe free to go.  Taking his things, the golden manacle included, the black haired teen left for the tournament. 

*****

            Yugi was already at the heart of Domino, walking the alleys looking for a duel.  As he searched, Yugi overheard some kids talking about Joey in a duel.  Curious, the holder of the Millennium Puzzle followed them.  He discovered his best friend dueling against Espa Roba, the psychic duelist.  Yugi found his way to an upper terrace of an adjoining building to get a better view.  After a couple of turns, Joey stared to fall behind.  'Hang in there Joey, I know you can beat this guy on your own,' thought Yugi. 'I have a feeling this so called psychic duelist isn't all he claims to be.'

            Glancing at lower terrace, he saw a group of young boys watching the duel with a pair of binoculars.  They were spying on Joey's hand and relaying the information to Espa.  "It looks like he is a fake," said the teen to himself.

            After a while Joey started to pull ahead, first by revealing Espa's cheating and then by winning out right with his Roulette Spider magic card.  "Good work Joey, I knew you'd find your strength," said Yugi as he left the terrace to resume his search. 

            'Joey did great today,' thought Yugi while he walked the streets, 'he gets better with every duel.'

            He spotted Nabe patrolling a crowd around another duel.  'He must be on the lookout for a challenge, I wonder if he's dueled yet.'

            Nabe turned and saw them pass by and waved, the golden band glimmering.  This reminded Yugi of the enigma they faced: what was that manacle?  Stopping at small duel shop, he sat down to think this over.  (Hey Yami, have you found anything about that armband thing?)

            ((Sorry aibou, I haven't yet.  Many of my memories are blocked or guarded.  What we wish to know must be hidden in one of these. ))

            (Oh, is there a way to unlock your memories?)

            ((I'm not sure.  Some I sense can be unlocked.  Perhaps touching the manacle would help. ))

            (Touching? Do you think Nabe would let you touch it, especially since there is a spirit living in it?)

            ((Maybe.  Here's our chance, he's coming this way.))

            (Huh, well I guess you'll need complete control for it to work.)

            ((Yes, I will take control for now.))

            The Puzzle glowed briefly and Yami assumed control.  The light was not noticed by anyone.  Yami picked up a card magazine so he would look normal to Nabe; he did not want the spirit of the manacle to suspect anything.  The older teen entered the shop and walked to were Yami was sitting and sat down next to him.  "Hey Yugi, won any duels yet?" asked the dark haired one.

            "Yes, I won one against this strange Rare Hunter person that had beaten Joey and taken his Red-Eyes Black Dragon."

            "Rare Hunter! You dueled one too!"

            "What do you mean 'too?'"

            "About the same time you were dueling, I was challenged by this Rare Hunter girl.  She said something about serving the true pharaoh and other crap, but all she wanted was my Apocalypse Flame* monster card.  But Rare Hunter or not, I still beat her!  I also beat this other kid that challenged me, but that was a snap."

            "True pharaoh?"

            "I have no earthly idea what she meant by that but I don't care, I won and that's that!"

            "Hmm."

            "Did the guy you duel say junk like that too?"

            "Yes, he kept talking about wanting my Millennium Puzzle."

            "Your what?"

            "This," said Yami, holding up the Puzzle on its chain for Nabe to see.

            "Oh, that.  I've been wondering what that giant necklace thing was.  Hey!  It has that eye symbol that my manacle has!"

              "Really, may I see?"

            "Sure," said Nabe.  And before Sebak, who had been watching the whole time, could stop his vessel, Nabe had taken off the band and given it to Yami.

            'Stupid human!  The pharaoh had better be only curious.  I am doomed if he discovers my plan,' grumbled the spirit, frustrated.

            Yami took the manacle in his hands.  

            _The beast rained fire down on the helpless villages, burning everything…_

_            "Stand together, he cannot defeat us if we use our powers as one."_

_            A burst of light, the beast stopped short in its attack dive, screaming…_

_            The Millennium Eye glowed bright as its possessor took the energy and placed it is a plain gold manacle…_

            _My Puzzle blazed as I sealed the monster in its prison…_

  Momentarily stunned, the pharaoh tried to look interested to reclaim his composure.  "Uh, this is very… interesting," said the off-balance king. "Where did you get it?"

             "It was given to me as a birthday present last October."

            "Really.  Well, it was nice speaking with you.  But I believe we had better be going, unless we're going to duel."

            "Nah, I'll pass for now Yugi.  With the way you beat my ass last time, I need to collect a few more powerful cards first."

            "Very well Nabe, goodbye."

            "See you later."

            They both exited the shop and went their separate ways.  Yami proceeded to the park where he could talk with his hikari in peace.  Finding a quiet spot, the ancient one contacted Yugi through their mind link.  ((Yugi, I think we have a problem.))

            (What is it Yami? Did it work?)

            ((Yes, a little too well.))

            (So, what did you find out?)

            ((Remember what Marik said about the god cards yesterday, after we defeated the Rare Hunter?))

            (Yes, what does the manacle have to do with them?)

            ((Marik said I had sealed the three god monsters away, but he never said where.  I figured I sealed them in stone tablets like the other monsters, but now I'm not so sure.))

            (Why?)

            ((When I touched the manacle I received a rush of memories, most of them flashes of events, not whole parts.  I saw visions of a great beast, huge and powerful, destroying the land.  I saw myself and the other Millennium Item holders destroy it and seal its spirit in the manacle.  I believe the beast may be one of the Egyptian gods, which one I'm not sure, but one.))

            (Do you think the spirit you felt in the manacle is the spirit of an Egyptian god?)

            ((It could be, but the information does not fit.  I was under the impression I had trapped the god monsters, not destroyed them.  But I could be wrong.))

            (I just hope whatever spirit is in that manacle doesn't hurt Nabe.  Did you find anything else out?)

            ((Yes the manacle is not a Millennium Item, but a powerful magic item still.))

            (Does it have a name?)

            ((Yes: the Manacle of Set.))

^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Oooo, short but sweet.

DWyrm: Very short.

Nabe: I didn't get to duel in this chapter. \_/

Sebak: At least you had a larger role.

SilverD: Come on you two, you both had a large role in the last chapter.  We thought it was time to give the other characters a chance.

Nabe: All right. 

Sebak: Very well.

DWyrm: Good.

SilverD: Well now, how did you like it: good, bad, average, or totally awesome!!!

DWyrm: How about flame worthy?

SilverD: Ack! Don't let the readers hear you! Sheesh, you and your fire obsession.  

DWyrm: And you have this fetish with inflicting pain on others, even yourself!

SilverD: *scratches old knife scars* Do not!

DWyrm: Do too!

SilverD: Do not!

DWyrm: *stands to full seven foot height, spreads wings, unsheathes talons, and puffs smoke out of his nostrils* Do too!

SilverD: *draws sword and picks up battered shield* Do not!

DWyrm: -}\;;/{-  *roars* Do too!

SilverD: \_/  *lunges at DWyrm* DO NOT!

DWyrm: DO TOO!! *Shoots stream of fire at SilverD*

SilverD: X_X

Nabe: Oookay.  *Turns to leave*

Sebak: That will teach him. We shall meet again soon Devil's Wyrm.  *Disappears into Manacle of Set*

DWyrm: See ya latter!

SilverD: *wakes up*Please R&R!  Who should we invite next time?

DWyrm: And to those who care, Nabe is pronounced nah-bee, not with a long _a_ in the middle.

SilverD: Thanks to our reviewers:

            **Mina-chan AMD**: Thanks for the support.  I was just curious about aibou. 

            **LittleYugiBoy**: We're glad you like Nabe's soul room.  We based it on our dream room.  

            **Shayken Destiny**: Thanks for reviewing!  We're glad you like it.

DWyrm: Keep reading, keep reviewing; the world will be a better place.

SilverD: Yes, at least for us.

DWyrm: Oh, SilverD.

SilverD: What?

DWyrm: Do too.

SilverD: ARG!!!


	7. Hide and Seek

Silver Dragon: New chapter!!!

Devil's Wyrm: More reviews!

SilverD: No guests today.

DWyrm: It's just us!

SilverD: Read and enjoy!

Notes: You already know about the yami-hikari thing with the characters, thinking to self, and dueling.

Disclaimer: We do not own YGO.  If we did, we would make Yugi suffer more.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

            Nabe was strolling the back-ways of Domino after his meeting with Yugi.  He could sense his dark half was worried about something or another, but the teen was not concerned much about it.  Sebak rarely told him anything of himself anyway, so why would he start now?  In his chambers, the dark spirit was pacing fretfully.  'Why did that slow minded boy hand over the Manacle to the pharaoh?' grumbled Sebak.  'He is always thinking about himself; he never considers my opinions, granted if I tell him.  It does not matter; he will soon be of no more use to me.  As long as I play "nice," Nabe should trust me somewhat.  But for now, I cannot do much, this new world is so vast and complex; my vessel knows more of it than I, he should do the work.  I will just go for the ride until I can make my move.'

            Turning a corner in the alleys, Nabe caught a glimpse of a duelist strong-arming another one for something.  Curious, the teen stayed out of sight, watching them.  Shortly, Mokoba Kaiba, the commissioner of Battle City, appeared, blowing his whistle fiercely.   The bully duelist started auguring with Mokoba, plainly not intimidated by the boy.  'Stupid guy,' thought Nabe, 'he clearly does not know who he is dealing with.'

            Expectedly, Seto Kaiba came into sight in defense of his little brother.  The duelist was now afraid, until Kaiba set down his suitcase and offered him the rare cards inside to boost his deck with.  Kaiba always liked to duel the toughest opponent possible.  The idiot duelist faced Kaiba proudly, visibly sure of himself.  But Kaiba was smug as always; he seemed to know, or at least think, he would always win.  //He seems very confident. \\

            Nabe started. /You startled me Sebak; you always talk so unexpectedly.  What was your question? \

            /That Kaiba always looks confident.  Why? \\

            /Oh, that's just how he is.  You see, he used to be the best duelist in the world until Yugi beat him, Blue-Eyes White Dragons and all.  I guess he still carries around his superior trait even though there's someone better that him now. \

            //Blue-Eyes White Dragons? \\

            /Yeah, only four were ever made.  He has at least three that he duels with. \

            'So the great Blue-Eyes was made into a Duel Monster card, interesting,' mused Sebak.  //It looks as if they are beginning their duel. \\

            Indeed, the duel was starting.  Though very self assure, the other duelist was losing from the beginning.  The beaten duelist that had been picked on and Nabe and Sebak watched the duel eagerly, wanting to learn as much as they could about Kaiba's dueling strategy.  The duel progressed quickly and ended in a very unexpected way.  Kaiba summoned his god card Obelisk the Tormenter.  The giant, powerful monster crushed his opponent like a bug.  Kaiba and Mokoba walked away with a victory, leaving the loser on the ground whimpering.  Nabe stepped out of his hiding place and followed them.  'Kaiba said he's going after Yugi next,' thought Nabe. 'This I got to see.'

            In his soul room, Sebak paced back and forth over the cold stone surface, the second time that day.  'Obelisk!  They made the gods into monster cards!  This gives me an idea, risky, but a very good idea.'   

            After trailing the Kaiba brothers for around ten minutes, Mokoba stopped, listening to his intercom.  "That's weird," he said to himself. "Seto!"

            "Hm?"

            "The Tournament surveillance system just lost track of Yugi Muto, he's disappeared!"

            "Disappeared!  Impossible!"  

            'Disappeared? That's not good; I guess I should go look for him.  I hope he's okay.' thought Nabe.

            //What is wrong, has something happened? \\

            /Yeah, Yugi's vanished.  I'm going to go look for him. \

            'The pharaoh's vessel is missing? This is not a good thing.  He had better surface,' thought Sebak.

            Nabe left Kaiba and his brother and headed back deeper into Battle City in hopes of finding Yugi.

****************************

            Nabe wandered around Battle City for hours, not finding a single trace of his friend.  'Mokoba said Yugi dropped off their radar.  Where could he be?'

            //Having difficulty locating your friend? \\ 

            /How do you kn—Oh never mind.  Yes, I can't find him anywhere.  Can you help somehow? \

            //Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle, correct? \\

            /Uh, yeah.  You know about that? \

            //Yes, I can sense the Puzzle's power; trace it even if I try. \\

            /Could you trace it to help me find him? \

            //Yes, but I will require the use of your body in order to do so. \\

            /That's okay, but this time I want to watch, no more locking me up all right? \

            //Agreed.  I will meld our minds so I can use your body but you will still be aware of our surroundings.  Does that sound good? \\

            /Sure, go ahead. \

            The Manacle glowed vaguely as the two consciousnesses joined into one.  Outwardly, Nabe's body changed little.  His hair spiked up more and his eyes turned from dark brown, almost black, to Sebak's characteristic burning coal color.  Unknown to Nabe, his skin also darkened and thickened slightly, his nails turned dark and hard, and a pair of short, black horns sprouted in his ebony spikes, almost invisible.  Sebak tested his new body, flexing the teen's powerful muscles.  'For a human, Nabe is not badly equipped.'

            Sebak concentrated on his prison's power, scanning for Yugi's Puzzle.  Finding it, the dragon spirit began tracking Yugi, moving towards the spot from were the Puzzle's power was emanating.  After some time, he came upon a small building.  'The Puzzle is near here, under here.'

            /Have you found Yugi? \

            //Almost. \\

            Sebak tried the door, finding it open.  He went inside, down a flight of stairs to the basement and another door.  This one was locked.  Through it he heard voices.  Placing his ear close to the door, Sebak listened in on the conversation.  Apparently the duel was already over.  It sounded as if some commotion was happening.  Sebak probed the room with the Manacle of Set, searching for any magical presences besides the Puzzle.  He found one, the same one that had possessed Rhona the Rare Hunter the day before.  The spirit listened more keenly.  He heard everything: Marik wanting the pharaoh's power and the three god cards, Yugi's promise to never submit, and the prophesies about the pharaoh.  The sound of pounding feet broke him from his concentration.  It was Yugi's friends Tristan and tea, his grandfather Mr. Muto, and Mokoba.  "Hey Nabe, you looking for Yugi too?" asked the girl.

            "Yeah," said Sebak, trying his best to emulate his vessel.  It was difficult since his body was changed due to the melding.  His voice was coarser and there were the obvious appearance changes.  "He's in there."

            "Well, let's get in there," said Tristan, shouldering his way to the door; forcing it open.

            Inside they found Yugi holding up his opponent Arkana.

            "It's Yugi!" yelled Tea.

            "Hey guys!" said the little teen.

            Sebak looked in through the busted door.  They were taking care of Arkana and Yugi.  There was no need for him here.  Sebak returned to the surface, removing himself from Nabe's mind.  //Your friend is fine. \\

            /That's good.  Thanks for helping me out. \

            //It was nothing. \\

            /Really, thanks anyway.  I guess I should get back to dueling. \

            //That would be a good idea. \\

            Nabe resumed his duel hunting and Sebak returned to his rooms to chew over what he had just heard.  'So someone seeks the pharaoh's power.  No surprise, he is very powerful.  But Marik will never get a chance; Yami will be long gone before he gets close.  I will deny him the god cards as well.  They may be very powerful; anyone who owns one is almost unbeatable.  But they forgot a crucial factor: me.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Ahhh. *stretches* All done with chapter seven.

DWyrm: Yes, three hours later.

SilverD: Shut up.  It's worth it.

DWyrm: Really.

SilverD: You can be such a pain in the ass some time. 

DWyrm: I do what I can.

SilverD: Ugh.  Anyways, thanks to al reviewers.

            **Mina-chan AMD**- Thanks! Keep reviewing!

            **Sdrive**- We never watched _The Mummy _series, we got the idea from _The Mummy Returns_; The Manacle of Anubis.  About your request, we would not mind putting you in.  Just e-mail your cards to me, try to tell me what they do, i.e. monster card's stats and effects, and magic and trap card powers.  If it is too much we'll be more than happy to make up some cards for you.  But you telling us is easier, is so friggen hard to make up character's decks.  At least tell us your favorite and most powerful cards.  ^_^

 DWyrm: Do not forget to review!  -}^;;^{-


	8. Scout Mission

Silver Dragon: Welcome back to another episode of _Desert Shadow._

Devil's Wyrm: We hope you are enjoying it.

SilverD: Now let's get to the story!

Notes: No new one for now.

Disclaimer: You get the point: we do not own YGO.

 ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Chapter 8: Scout Mission 

            Bakura sat at Ryou's home, pondering what he had felt near that boy Nabe.  'I must know what he is,' though the tomb robber.  'Is my vessel's friend a ghost come back to haunt me?  Maybe he is like the pharaoh and me: a spirit of an ancient being trapped in an Item.  That gold manacle does seem vaguely recognizable.  It must be another Millennium Item.  The spirit I felt must be trapped in it, if a spirit he is.  I will not get any answers sitting here.  I must go forth and find them.'

            The Ring spirit got up and left the house.  He began a search of the area with the power of his Millennium Ring.  'I sense an Item in this city, not the Puzzle though, not the Manacle either.  It is a new one.  I must acquire this Item.'

            Using the Ring, Bakura headed in the direction of Domino Museum.

*************************

            It was the third day of the Battle City tournament.  Nabe now had four locator cards; the newest one from another puny fan who had heard of his underground exploits.  /I guess I'm getting ahead, huh Sebak. \

            //Yes, maybe we can do something else today. \\

            /Oh, like what? \

            //I have noticed wall signs showing pictures of an Egyptian exhibit at Domino Museum. \\

            /So? \

            //I want to go see it. \\

            /Sure.  I'm not really into history stuff much.  But since you have come along, I am kind of curious about were you come from.  Let's go take a look. \

            //Thank you. \\

            So Nabe grabbed his dueling equipment.  He asked Katsuro if he wanted to come, but he had some school project he needed to work on.  The hikari departed for the museum.

***************************

            Domino Museum was a ghost town; very few people were visiting that day.  Everyone was at the tournament or at work.  The only people there were the employees and the owner of the exhibit: Ishizu Ishtar, along with Bakura and Nabe.  Bakura arrived first, in hot pursuit of a Millennium Item.  He made his way into the museum only to loose the magical signal of the Item.  Disgruntled, he turned his attention to the large stone tablets mounted on the walls of the room he was in.  'Soon, I will posses all the items and the infinite powers will be mine!' contemplated the Ring spirit.

            As Bakura was musing inside, Nabe made his way into the building and to the Egyptian exhibit.  /I hope we learn something, even if we're not at school. \

            //Yes, I hope so as well. \\  'Soon, pharaoh, your powers will be gone, stripped away by the black shades of the Shadow Realm!  Left to rot for eternity!'

            As Nabe approached, Bakura sensed the presence of the Manacle.  'Here's my chance to learn more about this mysterious spirit.'

            The tomb robber stepped into an adjoining hallway where he could see and hear all without being noticed, hopefully.  Nabe arrived in the area that the tomb robber had just left and began scrutinizing the slabs of stone mounted on the walls, trying to decipher the pictographs.  /It's no good Sebak; the pictures look cool and all, but I don't know what they mean. \

            //That is fine; you should not understand them anyway.  But can. \\

             /Good, so what do they mean?  I recognize some of them as Duel Monsters. \

            //Correct, these tablets are a history of the games. \\

            /Games? \

            //The Shadow Games, where powerful magicians and daring warriors fought great battles using the creatures you see on the cards you duel with. \\

            /What about the magic and trap cards, where they used? \

            //Yes, priests and conjurers cast potent spells on each other during these duels. \\

            /And you were a part of these duels; that's how you know this much. \

            //Yes, I was a participant.  I was one of the chief priests to the pharaoh himself. \\

            /Whoa.  It sounds like you were a pretty important guy. \

            //Yes, if you call High Priest of Set important. \\

            /Yeah, I would.  Wait, I thought Egyptians hated Set, wasn't he the bad god, kinda like the devil or something? \

            //No, they feared him and despised him, for Set is the god of evil, chaos, the desert, and foreign lands.  I suppose he is the 'bad god,' but we still worshiped him in fear of what he could do to us. \\

            /Ooooh. Okay, all this info is starting to hurt my brain.  I'll let you take the wheel for a while.  I'm going to go play video games in my soul room. \

            Nabe left control of his body to the spirit, immediately settling down in front of the big-screen TV in his chambers.  Sebak took complete control, the tall, muscular teen body conforming to his appearance.  The jet-black hair stood up more with the two horns sprouting up high amongst them, his skin took an almost reptilian texture as billions of tiny, beige scales formed, his fingernails blackened and grew into short, razor sharp claws, his teeth sharpened, everyone coming to at least one point, and lastly, his eyes changed from the black, round orbs of their owner, to the cat-like, smoldering eyes of the dragon spirit.  Sebak looked himself over, plain happiness showing on his rough face; a pair of fangs gleamed in his smile.  'It is a good thing that vessel of mine wanted to go play, I have missed this so much.  It compares not to the part change yesterday.  Now I can work in peace and comfort.'

            Bakura stared in shock at the physical changes that occurred right before his eyes.  'No, the spirit is no one I knew, at least not well.  But those eyes, they seem… familiar, as if I have seen them before.  I wonder if he would be adverse to a meeting.'

            Bakura slowly stepped out from his hiding place and quietly walked towards the other spirit staring at the hieroglyphs.  His shoe squeaked on the stone floor; Bakura froze.  Sebak spun, his eyes burning bright.  He saw the "teen" standing statue still, staring back at him, into his eyes, afraid, the Millennium Ring dangling by its robe from his neck.  The dragon spirit released a guttural roar and charged at Bakura, fire in his eyes.  

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Short, but with a twist!

DWyrm: You mean cliffhanger.

SilverD: To all you Bakura fans out there, I'm sorry I picked on your fav character, but it had to be done!

DWyrm: Now, for the reviews:

            Mina-chan AMD: Sure you can be in it!  I reviewed your story to give you the details!  

            Sdrive: Since you asked first of all you can be in it too!  Same thing as above, I reviewed you the details.

            LittleYugiBoy: Glad you like, keep up the hard work!

            Shayken Destiny: Thanks, and don't worry, you'll learn soon enough!

SilverD: To all of you dueling fans, there will be another duel in the near future.  But with midterms and all, we have not found a good time to write it.  We will probably get it out during Christmas break.  

DWyrm: There is also an unofficial contest.  The duel will be a team duel between Nabe and two other guys.  Give us your suggestions for Nabe's partner.  We have a character in line for the spot, but we want your opinions too.

SilverD: Please review!


	9. Confrontation

Silver Dragon: Hey!  We won't keep you waiting with needless jabber this time!

Devil's Wyrm: Especially not after a cliffhanger.

SilverD: Read and enjoy!

Notes: You should know by now.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch. 9: Confrontation  

            Sebak's clawed hand reached for the Ring spirit's throat.  Bakura dodged swiftly, rolling over the stone floor to his feet.  The dragon ducked and rolled to his feet as well, facing his opponent.  The two circled each other, warily.  The Ring glowed dangerously, the spirit's fists clenched at his sides, arms spread, and ready for anything.  Sebak stood opposite him with his claws out in front; his teeth glistened in the light from the Ring.  The draconic eyes were fixated on the Ring, like how a cat watches a dog, with caution but also with courage.  Bakura took a baby-step closer; palms out in peace.  "I did not mean you any harm, spirit, I just wanted to talk," said the tomb robber.

            Sebak was now in a state of total instinct; all logical processes had frozen.  Rage clouded his mind.  Bakura stepped a tiny bit nearer, the Ring glowed a little brighter.  The dragon snapped.  Claws extended in full, almost two inches past the fingertip, Sebak leaped with inhuman strength at the tomb robber, roaring angrily.  Bakura sidestepped his landing, saving his face from being shredded by inches.  The deadly edges instead cut three deep gashes in the wall behind him.  The Ring spirit took advantage and fired a blast of energy at Sebak.  The beam connected.  The Dragon screamed.  

******************

            In her temporary office, Ishizu Ishtar heard the scream and felt the magical disturbances.  She left in haste, the precious tablets could not be damaged by battle.

**********

            Music blaring through the room, Nabe was oblivious to the pain of his "yami."  He continued to play Halo on his X-Box.

*****************

            Sebak lay a writhing mess on the cold stone, his breath coming in ragged gasps.  Bakura kept his distance, still suspicious of the spirit.  Just as he was calming, Ishizu entered the room, startling him further.  The Ring spirit whirled to face her.  'She's the one with the Item!' he thought as she approached.

            "There is no need to be so tense, I know who you are," said the holder of the Millennium Tauk.   

            "I have every reason to be," replied Bakura, motioning with his thumb to the other spirit.  "He attacked me, all I wanted to do was talk."

            "Yes, I know.  I know why you are here as well: you want to take my Tauk."

            "Yes, but right now I am more interested in him.  The Tauk has the power of sight, both past and future.  Do you know who he is?"

            "I know little of his origins, I do not recall seeing him before."

            "Could you find something if you looked?"

            "Possibly, but now is not the time.  He is awaking."

            The two watched as Sebak slowly dragged his unsteady body to its feet.  He stared at them through his fiery eyes.  They fixed first on the Ring, burning with hate and fear, then on the Tauk.  Sebak stared at it for some time, seeming to reminisce about a past affair.  Then he looked at the holder herself and blanched briefly.  Bakura growled.  "Explain yourself you pathetic beast."

            "You are the one who should be…sorry," said Sebak, his voice quavering.  

            "ME!  You attacked me.  I was only defending myself."

            "You snuck up on me.  I only assumed aggression."

            "May the gods help you of such close-mindedness.  Now, who are you and why do you fear me so?"

            "Who I am is not important.  I fear you because of your Ring."

            "Why?  I never did anything to you."

            "I never said you did anything, besides just now.  The Ring has done much to me, but not under your control."

            "Really?" said Bakura; experimentally, he fired a low-power ray of magic at the draconic being.

            "Ahhh!" yelped Sebak as the light struck him; he sank to the floor once again, his face twitching in pain.

            "That is enough," said Ishizu over the tomb robber's wicked laughter.

            She knelt down next to the shivering creature, touching him lightly on the head.  Ishizu became slightly concerned when she felt the horns protruding from the spiky hair.  Sebak jerked under her hand; she pulled away.  He looked up at her, his scorching eyes turned cold and hard.  The dragon gazed at the Tauk again for a second, and then stood, still wobbling faintly.  "My apologies Bakura, I mistook you for another," said Sebak, glancing at the Ring.  "If I were you, I would stay out of my way, advantage or not.  You have caught me at a bad time.  I will take my leave."

            The Manacle glowed shortly and Nabe resumed control, the draconic features melting away like ice.  He blinked a few times, staring at the two before him.  "Um, hi Ryou and…Have we met?"

            Bakura left without saying hello; Nabe thought he heard him say something about a coward as he passed by.  "Ookay, what's his deal?" asked the confused teen.

            "Ask your yami," said Ishizu.  "I am Ishizu Ishtar, owner of this exhibit.  It is nice to know some people would take the time from dueling to see it."

            "Dueling?  Oh!  I almost forgot!  It's nice meeting you Ishizu.  I guess I should be going."

            "Very well.  Good luck Nabe."

            "Thanks," said Nabe as he headed for the exit. 'Wait a minute.  How does she know my name?  Oh well.'

            Ishizu watched the teen leave, almost in a daze.  'I have seen him before, in my vision.  When I touched his yami, I received a vision.  In it I saw my former self and Nabe, but he looked different.  We seemed close, friends, or maybe something even more.  The Nabe in my dream must have been his former embodiment.  I must search the past for more answers, this may prove most important.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: So, how'd you like?

DWyrm: Tell us!

SilverD: Thanks to our reviewer! 

            **Mina-chan AMD: **HUGE thanks for keeping track of our crazy update schedule.  You are a most loyal and well-received critic.  Keep thinking about the duel problem.  I have an idea, but I would like your opinion. ^_^

DWyrm: Keep in touch everyone!

SilverD: Please review!


	10. Dual Duel Dilemma

Silver Dragon: Hello everybody!

Devil's Wyrm: Merry Christmas and a happy new year!

SilverD: Here's our gift to all you readers: a double duel!

DWyrm: With some other tidbits stuck in too.

SilverD: Enjoy! Merry Christmas! ^_^

DWyrm: And a happy Hanukah!  -}^;;^{-

Notes: You all know about the dueling thing and mind link thing so let's get on with it!  If you forgot, italics are for memories and visions.  Also, for later, a normal person without a yami will have these … around their speech when speaking to someone else through telepathy.  For a special instance of telepathy, the two communicating will use +…+ and -…- around their sentences.

Disclaimer: You get the point! We no own YGO!

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.10: Dual Duel Dilemma (Try saying that ten times straight!) 

            Nabe left the museum in a puzzled confusion.  He started for Battle City, his mind swirling with information.  'So that's Ishizu Ishtar.  Hmm. Not bad, but a bit to old for my tastes.  I wonder what made Ryou so heated.  I would ask Sebak but he won't answer.  He seemed pretty shook up.  Best to leave him alone for now.  I can duel without his help.'

            Battle City was quickly emptying of duelists.  The weaklings had all been eliminated, leaving only the strong, able duelists.  Yugi, Joey and the infamous Kaiba among the few left.  Nabe cruised the streets, eyeing different people, trying to get a challenge.  Finally, he stopped, leaning against a building.  Bored, he started flipping through his deck.  He had kept his trophy cards out of his main deck, but he still had them with him.  Nabe pulled them out.  They really were not anything special; most were relatively weak or useless.  But the monster he won from Rhona was pretty strong.  With an attack of 2750, Senginjin was a force to be reckoned with.  'But it doesn't hold a candle to my Apocalypse Flame*,' thought Nabe as he gazed at the blue-skinned troll like creature on the card.  'I wonder how she's doing.  Sebak said little of what happened to her.  Well, I have nothing to do.  Might as well go see her.'

            At the hospital, Nabe learned that Rhona had left.  Actually, the nurse assigned to her said she had been in some sort of coma, but she disappeared rather mysteriously last night.  One minute she was brain-dead; the next she was gone.  Nabe thanked her and left, even more confused.  He entered the mall, bored again and looking for something to do.  He went upstairs and sat on a bench.  The duelist was about to look through his deck again when a pair of strong hands clapped themselves around his eyes and mouth.  Before he could resist, Nabe was yanked back over the chair and pinned to the floor.  His head was freed and he was about to yell when the stranger motioned for him to be silent.  "Who the hell are you?" he hissed. "What is the meaning of this?"

            "Quiet," whispered a strangely familiar voice from the shrouded figure above him, "you are being followed."    

            "Wait, do I know you?"

            "Yes," replied the cloaked person, removing the hood, "you defeated me in a duel, remember."

            "Rhona!"

            "Shh!  Not so loud.  You don't want them to hear you.  I'm not supposed to be awake."

            "So I gathered.  Who are they?"

            "I'll show you."

            The girl peered over the back of the bench Nabe had previously occupied, and Nabe moved beside her.  "You see those two, over there by the vending machines?" whispered Rhona.

            "Yah, they're wearing those weird robes like you."

            "Yes, that's because they work for my _former_ master.  Marik hates losing, that's why he sent my mind to the Shadow Realm, remember?"

            "Wait, Shadow what?"

            "Shadow Realm.  Marik sends his failures there, and anyone else that gets in his way.  It is an alternate dimension, filled with monsters and powerful dark magic."

            "How does he do this?"

            "With his Millennium Rod.  It has magic powers.  One of which is the ability to send people to the Shadow Realm.  Another is the power to control minds."

            "Ookay."

            "You don't believe me do you?"

            "Oh, I believe you all right.  I've been having some strange experiences lately.  Right now, if someone came up to me and said aliens abducted him I would believe him."

            "That bad huh."

            "Yep, that bad."

            "I think they're gone."

            "Yeah, let's go."

            The two stepped out of the little space behind the bank of benches and started for the crowds.  After mingling for a few minutes, they went to the cafeteria.  They sat at one of the booths and Nabe started to explain all the weird things of late.  He even showed her the Manacle.  "So, Sebak was the one who beat me, not you," said Rhona.

            "Yeah…But that doesn't mean I'm not a good duelist.  I won three other duels myself."

            "Really?  You know, I still have my Duel Disk and my deck.  What do you say to a friendly match, just to see if you can truly beat me?"

            "That sounds like an excellent idea," said a man sitting in the next booth.

            "Yes, a very good suggestion," said a woman sitting on the other side.

            "Oh great.  Nabe run!" yelled Rhona as she jumped up and started for the nearest exit.

            "What? Is something wro- AHH!" 

            "Nabe!"

************************

            Back at Domino Museum, Ishizu sat in her office sighting the past with her Millennium Tauk.  

            _The council of magicians had just adjourned and Ishizu was excited about the night's events.  She hurried to the temple of Set, hoping that the afternoon ceremonies had been completed.  The building was vast, though not nearly as large as the temple of Ra.  The priestess searched through the ornate hallways and came upon the main chamber.  In the center was a gold plated statue of the god of chaos; at its feet was a black stone alter, still smoking from the day's sacrifices.  Standing over this alter was a man garbed in the long flowing robes of a high priest.  He was completing a prayer.  Ishizu waited respectfully by the entrance as the man finished.  He turned and stood looking at her, his eyes tracing the outline of her body.  His gilded collar sparkled in the last rays of the sun as he walked up beside her, taking Ishizu's hand and placing a single kiss upon the tan skin.  They gazed into each other's eyes for a minute or so when a sound from the hallway broke their focus.  Placing his arm protectively around her shoulder, Onuris lead her out into the night, fading into the fog from the Nile. _

            Ishizu pulled away from the past, shaken by the events she had witnessed.  She had never liked to see her past life, but this was something she had to investigate.  'I knew I had had a love then, against the laws of priesthood.  I never thought much of it; it seemed a trivial thing.   But now it seems my old flame has been reincarnated in this age along with me.  I must try to find out who the spirit is which resides in the Manacle.  He may unlock the boy's past before he can deal with it.  If that happens, things could go terribly wrong, if the spirit is who I fear.' 

*************************

                "Nabe!"

            The man seized the teen, his muscular arm locking Nabe's head against him.  The young duelist squirmed in the hold until a cold, sharp point pushed on his neck.  Rhona moved forward to help him when the woman blocked her path.  "If you wish the whelp to live, I suggest you not do anything rash."

            Rhona glanced at Nabe, then at the man, and finally at the woman.  She could not discern their identities since their faces were half covered by the hooded robes.  "What do you want?" asked Rhona, surprised the commotion had not been noticed by any of the shoppers. 

            "Let's talk somewhere a little more, private," said the man, looking at the stairs.

            "Yes," said the woman, "let's go up top."

            She made her way to the stairway access door, opening it for the others.  Rhona hesitantly made her way in and up; the man and Nabe followed.  The woman brought up the rear.  "Where are we going?" asked Nabe as he was pushed roughly upwards.  "I thought we're already upstairs."

            "Quiet boy," replied the man.  "We are going to the roof."

            The group filed out onto the gravel roof of the mall, their feet crunching across the surface.  As they neared the middle, Sebak abruptly took control, flipping the man over his back.  The dragon kneeled down and grasped his neck, squeezing until the man's veins started to pop out.  The woman growled and kicked Sebak in the ribs; he rolled off her partner and stood by Rhona, giving control back to Nabe.  The teen blinked a few times then rubbed his side, wincing at the pain.  "What the heck was that all about!" exclaimed Nabe, giving his captors a poisonous look. 

            The man got up, his hood falling back to reveal his face.  It was darkly tanned and had a number of strange symbols seemingly branded into the skin.  His head was shaved with more symbols tattooed across the scalp.  He glared at Nabe with dark blue eyes.  "You mean little to us, you cur.  You were nothing but a bit of leverage.  But now it seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

            The woman removed her hood and stood next to the man.  She had fairer skin and rich, black hair.  It was tightly braided down her back with glistening beads spaced throughout.  A barley noticeable scar ran across her right jaw line.  Her piercing green eyes shone in the midday sun.  "What we came for is you Rhona," she said, pointing a long, graceful arm at her.  "You, little boy, just got in the way."

            "Sef and Meskhenet," said Rhona, "I should have known Marik would send you after me."   

            "Who?" asked Nabe.

            "I am Sef," said the man.

            "And I am Meskhenet," said the woman.

            "We are two of Marik's best Rare Hunters," followed Sef.

            "He had us track you down, Rhona," continued Meskhenet.

            "But now we have an even better opportunity," said Sef.

            "We can send Rhona back to the Shadow Realm for good," said Meskhenet.

            "And acquire more locator cards for master Marik," finished Sef.

            "How do you plan on doing this?" asked Rhona.

            "Simple," replied Sef, "we take both of you out in a double-duel."

            "When one of you loses all your life points, you both lose," said Meskhenet.  "In a double-duel, a duelist can't survive without his partner."

            "We'll banish Rhona to the Shadow Realm and take both their locator cards," said Sef.

            "There's one problem," said Rhona.  "I have no locator cards, so I can't duel you."

            "You can use one of mine," said Nabe.  "I have four, so I can risk it.  But I expect it back."

            "Not very smart of you to waste your cards like that boy," said Sef.

            "Thank you," replied Rhona.

            "Excellent," said Meskhenet.  "Let the double duel begin!"

***********************

            Ishizu delved back into her past, trying to find a connection between Nabe and the mysterious spirit.  The memories flooded back to life as she felt her mind enter ancient Egypt.

            _Ishizu awoke in the high priest's chambers.  Ra had not returned from his nightly voyage so the room was cast in shadow.  A small light flickered in an adjoining room.  The priestess felt for her lover but he was not there.  Curious, she slipped out of bed, pausing to put on a light shift and slippers.  Ishizu crept up to the doorand peered through the crack from where the light gleamed.  Inside, Ishizu saw Onuris kneeling before a small sculpture.  The light came from candles surrounding the little statue, reflecting off its bronze skin.  He appeared to be saying a prayer.  Ishizu was about to leave him to his duty when the words of his "prayer" caught her ear.  "Oh great and powerful one, your humble servant awaits your command.  As you know, your brethren have wrecked havoc upon this land.  But the pharaoh has brought them under control, for now.  You know, oh lord, that simple stone tablets and feeble human magic cannot hold your power back.    Lend me your strength, great king of the desert, that I may free them so they may continue your work.  The pharaoh cannot stand up against your power.  Let me be your vessel to this realm that you may seek your revenge!"_

            Ishizu stood horrified at the door.  Scared for her safety with this heretic, she quickly went back to bed before Onuris would notice her spying.  She feigned sleep for what seemed like an eternity until she heard the slightest sound of his return.  He slipped back into the bed so silently that at first she did not realize he had come back.  Still uneasy, Ishizu fell into a fitful sleep.  

****************************

            The four duelists positioned themselves in a square, one at each corner.  All were armed with a Duel Disk, which they activated immediately.  Rhona, [Snatch Steal, Snake Fang, Monster Reborn, Green Phantom King, Gryphon Wing] Nabe, [Magma Shield*, Flame Viper, Blast Juggler, Sparks, Fake Trap] Sef, [Mitchezuri, Castle of Dark Illusion, Polymerization, Mystic Plasma Zone, Thousand Knives] and Meskhenet [Dark Magician, Mysterious Puppeteer, Change of Heart, La Jinn The Mystical Genie of the Lamp, Soul Exchange] drew their starting hands.  "Let the hunted begin," said Sef.

            "Fine," said Rhona; she drew. [Tree Avenger*] 'My most powerful monster after Senginjin; I will use him to claim victory over these freaks.'  "I set a monster [Green Phantom King: 500/1600] and place two cards facedown. [Snake Fang, Gryphon Wing]  Who's next?"

            "We will move back and forth.  First you, then me, then your friend, and then finally Sef.  I draw [Mystical Elf]," said Meskhenet.  "I set a monster and end my turn." [Mystical Elf: 800/2000]

            "I guess I'm next, and my name is Nabe." [Fire Wall*]  "I set a monster [Flame Viper: 400/450] and place a card facedown. [Fake Trap]  Finally, I play Sparks against Meskinet, which subtracts 200 of your life points."

            A rain of flaming embers fell from the sky onto Meskhenet.  She stood still as the cinders dropped around her.

            [R: 4000, M: 3800, N: 4000, S: 4000]

            "It's Meskhenet, you imbecile," said Sef while he drew.  [Buster Blader]  'Hmm, interesting.  With this I can summon our ultimate monster.  I must tell Meskhenet.'  

            Sef concentrated on his mental link, channeling his spirit to his ally.  The bond opened.  +I have a plan to beat these scum. +

            -Really? -

            +I have just drawn Buster Blader, and I have a polymerization card in my hand.  Do you have a Dark Magician in your hand? +

            -Yes.  Do you plan to summon Dark Paladin? –

            +Yes. +

            -Good.  With him, we can't lose.  Just let me push them around a bit with the Dark Magician, and then you can have him for the fusion. –

            +Are you sure that is wise? +

            -They are both ignorant mortals, what could they possibly do against us? –

            +What about Rhona?  She may be mortal, but she is still very powerful. +

            -Let me deal with her. –

            +Agreed. +

In his soul room, Sebak sensed an ancient power in play.  Interested, he melded slightly with Nabe so he could see and hear all that happened.  

            "I set a monster [Castle of Dark Illusion: 950/1970] and place one card facedown [Mitchezuri] to end my turn," voiced Sef.

            "Took you two long enough," said Rhona. [Armored Rat] "I set a monster. [Armored Rat: 950/1100] That is all."

            "It is my draw," said Meskhenet. [Steel Scorpion] "I set a monster [Steel Scorpion: 250/300] also for my turn."

            "Now it's my turn," said Nabe; he drew. [Rainbow Phoenix*] "Well, I might as well follow the trend.  I set a monster [Rainbow Phoenix: 1500/1800] too."

            "My move," said Sef. [Witch of the Black Forest] "I set a monster [With of the Black Forest: 1100/1200] for my turn."

            Rhona drew. [Beast Fangs] "I tire of this defensive mood.  I sacrifice my two set monsters for Tree Avenger [2550/2000] which I use to attack your newest set monster, Meskhenet."

            The massive ent sprouted out of the ground, wielding his colossal, double-headed axe.  Tree Avenger swung his blade around over his head and smacked it into the set monster.  The Mystical Elf shattered, split right down the middle.  "I'm finished if you care to continue," said Rhona.

            "Hmph.  As if I would surrender to the likes of you," said Meskhenet. [Reaper of the Cards] "I sacrifice my set"

            +No, use one of mine, the one closer to you. +

            "I mean one of my set monsters and one of Sef's to summon the Dark Magician. [2500/2100]

            'Hmm,' though Sebak, 'they are using some sort of telepathic power to communicate.  This changes the playing filed.  I wonder if I can even the odds?'  

             "And I can pick a monster from my deck to place in my hand because my monster was the Witch of the Black Forest," added Sef. [Armored Zombie]

              "I attack one of your set monsters, Nabe."

            The violet-garbed conjurer swung his staff at one of the brown cards, shattering the Rainbow Phoenix underneath.  Nabe glared at the robed woman.  "Are you done yet?"

            "Yes, yes, or course.  You can go now," she replied.

            "Good." 'Come on deck, don't fail me now.' [Senginjin] 'Rhona's card!  But how can I tell her with out the two freaks knowing?'  

            //Let me handle that. \\

            /Wha-\

            Sebak felt with his power a magical signature in Rhona, one he did not recognize but one all the same.  Using this signature as a guide, the dragon contacted the girl.  //Rhona. \\

            "Huh?" Who's talking? 

            //Do not fear.  It is Sebak.  I am sure Nabe has mentioned me. \\

            Yes.  You're the spirit from the Manacle. 

            //There may be a way to defeat these sand dogs.  Nabe has drawn your card. \\

            Senginjin? 

            //Yes.  Keep an eye open for a way to summon him.  I will contact you again if we find a way. \\

            "Well little boy, is there anything you can do?" teased Sef, impatient to finish the duel.

            "No, I pass."

            "Pity. [Magic Jammer] I place a card facedown and play Mystic Plasma Zone.  Finally, I play Thousand Knives, destroying the Tree Avenger."

            The Dark Magician was surrounded by several gleaming knives which shot at the giant ent, cutting him to the ground.

            "You'll pay for that," said Rhona. [Invigoration] "I play Monster Reborn to"

            "Not so fast," said Sef, "I activate Magic Jammer to stop you."

            -You idiot!  You discarded your Polymerization just to stop that! –

            +Yes.  If I didn't, she would have destroyed your Dark Magician.  We still have a chance, you have one too, remember. +

            "I end my turn."

            "I draw," said Meskhenet. [King of Yamiakai] 'I still have the Dark Magician, I don't need him.'  "I summon La Jinn [1800/100] and attack your last set monster, Nabe."

            The great green genie solidified from the air and sent a beam of energy at the set card, destroying the Flame Viper.

            "Pitiful, I end my turn."

            "Save your pity for the weak," replied Nabe. [Final Destiny]  'Yes!  This will help.' "I place one card facedown [Fire Wall] and end my turn."

            //Rhona. \\

            "Oh!" What is it? 

            //I think we found a way. \\

*************************

            _Ra's golden light streamed in through the open window, river birds squawked noisily on the Nile's shore.  Ishizu's eyes fluttered open; she forgot where she was for a moment.  Slowly, she gathered in the room, the table, the chairs, the bed, the window, and the door.  "Oh!" she exclaimed as she recalled the night's events._

_            A servant stepped in, bowing respectively.  "Master Onuris has left for morning prayer offering, priestess."_

_            "Thank you, I best am off as well."_

_            "As you wish, priestess."_

_            Ishizu dressed and left the High Priest Onuris's home.  There was no meeting today, but she had to tell the Magic Council of what she heard.  Upon entering the palace, she found the head of the council, Sethos, talking with another of the council, Gahiji.  She walked up to them as an equal.  "Ah, good morning to you, Ishizu," said Sethos.  "Any news from the Tauk?"_

_            "No, none from the present.  But I have come to know some information that must be investigated.  Is there any way to have an emergency meeting today?"_

_            "I'm not certain.  The pharaoh has many obligations; he may not be able to attend.  If it is truly a serious matter, I guess we could call for a general assembly, without the pharaoh."_

_            "It is very serious."_

_            "I see.  Gahiji, go tell the others, but keep it discreet.  We don't want to draw any unneeded attention."_

_            "Of course, sir," said the holder of the Ring._

_            "Thank you Sethos."_

_            "We have little to do now anyway, with the god monsters being sealed away and all.  I just hope this really isn't that bad."_

_            "I hope so too."_

_+++++++++++++++++_

_            In little less than an hour, all the representatives of the Magic Council had arrived, save the pharaoh, at Sethos's residence.  They had chosen his home instead of their chamber to reduce suspicion.  Everyone was seated around the edge of a spacious, well furnished room.  The room was round, having no front of back, and lined with seating cushions.  On the right side, Gahiji, holder of the Millennium Ring; Chatha, holder of the Millennium Scales; and Wosret, keeper of the Millennium Eye, were seated.  Opposite them, Sethos, holder of the Millennium Rod; Shadi, keeper of the Millennium Key; and Ishizu, holder of the Millennium Tauk, were seated.  Sethos stood, Rod in hand, "We have gathered you all here today because Ishizu has come across some thing of great importance.  Tell us, Ishizu."_

_            She stood as he sat, "Last night I was…out walking, and I passed by the High Priest of Set's home.  I can't remember his name, but I heard him praying through a window."_

_            "His name is Onuris," said Wosret._

_            "That sounds all right to me," said Gahiji, "it's his job to pray."_

_            This comment brought a round of chuckles through the room.  "Please continue," said Sethos._

_            "It's what he was praying is what troubles me," said Ishizu. "Upon hearing his actual words, I became curious.  I stood under the window and listened.  He was praying to Set, or some heathen god like him."_

_            "That still sounds normal," said Chatha. "What was he praying for?"_

_            "He was praying for power."_

_            "Power?" asked Sethos._

_            "Yes, power.  Power to free the beasts we have fought so hard to contain."_

_            "That cannot happen," said Wosret, "at any cost."_

_            "No," said Sethos, "the beasts cannot be freed."_

_            "I say we bring him to the council," said Shadi, "that we may bring to light the truth to his prayer."_

_            "Fine, but we cannot do this today," spoke the leader, "not without the pharaoh."_

_            "Then we must worn him and plan a meeting as soon as possible," said Gahiji._

_            "Yes," said Ishizu, "the sooner the better." _

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Sorry, but we just had to stop it.

DWyrm: Yes, it was getting a bit long.

SilverD: Nut don't worry, we'll finish it as soon as humanly possible.

DWyrm: Which should not be that long, seeing that I am not human.

SilverD: What do you think of the duel?

DWyrm: And what about the past experiences of Ishizu?

SilverD: We want your opinions!

DWyrm: Thank you to the _reviewer_. -}\;;/{-

            **Mina-chan AMD**: Hope you like what we did with you.  Just in case there is some confusion, you are Meskhenet.  Please tell Sdrive he is in it too.  He is Sef.  Tell us what you think!

SilverD: Keep in touch!  More is on the way!

Original cards:

            Tree Avenger: earth att., plant type, 8*, 2550/2000

            Fire Wall: trap, Stops magic and trap effects on fire monsters for three turns.

            Rainbow Phoenix: wind att., pyro type, 4*, 1500/1800


	11. Combat Conclusions

Silver Dragon: Hey! We hope you are liking the duel!

Devil's Wyrm: Yes, so here is the ending.

SilverD: We hope it meets your expectations.

Notes: You know most of it already, but here's the new stuff:

            …: Rhona mind speaking.

            +…+: Sef mind speaking.

            -…-: Meskhenet mind speaking.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.11: Combat Conclusions

            The four duelists stared daggers at each other, all knowing the consequences of failure.  For three of them it would be a short flash then a long fall into darkness.  Nabe would face the setback of losing two locator cards.  It was his turn and he had just drawn.  [Final Destiny] He glanced over at Rhona with a look that said "Just a little more time."  "I place one card facedown [Fire Wall*] for my turn," said Nabe.

            'They're planning something,' thought Sef. [Giant Trunade] 'Well, their plan just went up in smoke.' "I play Giant Trunade, which sends all our facedown magic and trap cards back the their owner's hand.  That's all I have."

            A great wind blew over the field, making all the facedown cards dissipate.  Rhona drew. [Veterinary Service*]  'Yes!  This will work!  I know this will work!'  Sebak? 

            //Yes? \\

            What's your plan? 

            //We will use Final Destiny to send Senginjin to the graveyard.  It is up to you to bring him back. \\

            Good.  I just drew the card that can. 

            //Excellent.  We only need a few more turns now, thanks to Sef's magic card. \\

            "There is nothing I can do.  I pass."

            "Shame on you," said Meskhenet, [Just Desserts] "There is always something you can do, say, like defending yourself.  I place one card facedown [Just Desserts] and sacrifice La Jinn for King of Yamimakai. [2500/1520, dark] Now, great king of darkness, attack her life points directly." 

            The giant creature stood tall above the field, its huge fists raised high.  Upon the command from Meskhenet, he brought one of his hands down on Rhona.  She took the blow without a flinch.  Nabe watched in amazement.  'Whoa,' he thought, 'she's tough.'  

[R: 1500, N: 4000, M: 3800, S: 4000]

            "All right little boy," said Meskhenet, "it's your turn."

            "You'll pay for that," said Nabe. [Swords of Revealing Light.] "It's time for you to lose.  I play Final Destiny, which, by discarding five cards from my hand, destroys all the cards on the field."

            The ground rumbled slightly as all the cards on the field started to smoke.  Then suddenly, they all exploded in mini mushroom clouds, leaving the field bare.

****************************

            _The Council of Magic had succeeded in arranging an emergency meeting with the pharaoh.  All seven were in the throne room, awaiting the accused.  Ishizu sat next to Pharaoh Yami, explaining the situation.  "You see, pharaoh.  He clearly is verging on heresy.  He has made a pact with Set.  Who knows what he could do with that kind of power."_

_            "Yes.  We have seen many terrible things these days.  I do not wish for him to add to the calamities."_

_            A servant stepped in, his head bowed in respect.  "Have they brought him?" asked Yami._

_            "Yes pharaoh.  He is right behind me."_

_            "Good, send him in."_

_            Onuris walked into the throne room with the dignified gate of royalty, flanked by two palace guards.  He gave Ishizu a warm glance then faced Yami.  "Pharaoh," the hight priest of Set said, bowing in respect, "what has called you to request my presence here today.  I fear nothing bad has happened?"_

_            "No, nothing yet."_

_            "Then, pray tell me the meaning of my visit, great ruler."_

_            "That is the reason."_

_            "What is, pharaoh?"_

_            "Prayer.  It has come to my knowledge that you have been praying to Set."_

_            "Yes, pharaoh.  I have to; it is my duty to appease Set from wreaking havoc on our lands."_

_            "The one who told me said they heard you asking Set for power.  Power to release the monsters from the Shadow Realm."_

_            "From who did you hear this, king?  I have many enemies, one may have wished to start a rumor about me."_

_            "It is a reliable source," said Sethos, glancing up at Yami for permission to speak. " Will you tell us the validity of your accusation or will we have to force it out of you?"_

_            "You would not dare."_

_            "Yes, we would," said Yami, "for these are grave times and we cannot afford to have heretics in our midst."_

_            "Heretic?  Ha!  I am the high priest of Set!  How could I be a heretic?"_

_             "You tell us," said Wosret._

_            "This is crazy!  I would never say anything against you, pharaoh."_

_            "We never said anything about you speaking against the pharaoh," said Ishizu._

_            Onuris stared at her, his face turning from the red of heated debate to a ghostly white.  He realized who had seen him.  "Ishizu?  You, you have brought this upon me.  Why?"_

_            "Because it is the truth.  I have foreseen great pain and suffering.  Its cause points to you."_

_            "No, no, no, no.  This can't be happening."_

_            "Do you admit your crime?" asked Sethos._

_            The priest started to back away towards the door, a glazed look in his eyes.   The two guards grabbed him hold in him in place.  Onuris struggled against their grip.  Yami stood, "Wosret, enter his thoughts, discover the truth to his madness."_

_*************************_

"Now I'm not a big risk taker, so I play Swords of Revealing Light to protect me," said Nabe, finishing his turn.  

            "Ah, taking the safe way I see," said Sef.  [Seven Tools of the Bandit] "I place two cards facedown [Mitchezuri, 7 Tools of the Bandit] for my turn."

            "About time," said Rhona. [Vorse Raider] "I summon Vorse Raider [1900/1200] and I play Veterinary Service, which lets me bring one earth monster back from the graveyard.  I choose Senginjin." [2750/2500] 

            The giant blue troll once again was under the control of Rhona.  It swung its thick arms back and forth impatiently, waiting for orders.  Vorse Raider appeared next to the behemoth, wielding its great blade.  "Vorse Raider, attack Meskhenet's life points directly."

            He shot forward, slashing the robed woman fiercely, knocking her back.  "Senginjin, attack Sef's life points directly!"

            The org lifted his axe high; the sun glinted off its golden edge.  The blue giant brought the blade crashing down on top of the man.  Sef cringed under the holographic blow.  "I end my turn."

[R: 1500, N: 4000, M: 1900, S: 1350]

            "Finally," grumbled Meskhenet, angry at losing so many life pints. [Fusion Sage] 'Good.  Now all we need is another Dark Magician.' "I play Fusion Sage, which allows me to take one Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand.  Then I shuffle my deck.  I place one card facedown [Polymerization] to end my turn." 

            'Okay, I need a strong monster to help Rhona with.'  [Apocalypse Flame*]  'That'll do, but I can't play it yet.  Where is my Seed of Fire*?'  "I pass."

            "Good, the sooner I will defeat you," said Sef. [Dark Magic Curtain] 'YES!!!!!'  "I play Dark Magic Curtain, which lets me, at the cost of half my life pints, to special summon a Dark Magician from my deck."

[R: 1500, N: 4000, M: 1900, S: 675]

            The curtain creature appeared on the field, sweeping away its drapes to reveal another Dark Magician.  "Now I activate Polymerization to fuse Dark Magician with Buster Blader!" exclaimed Meskhenet.

            "To bring forth the Dark Paladin! [2900/?]" finished Sef.

            The Dark Magician and the Buster Blader fused together, becoming a large, black knight with a mighty sword and a broad shield.  "Since it is a fusion monster, Dark Paladin must wait a turn before attacking," said Sef, "so I am done."

            "Finally," grumbled Rhona. [Goblin's Secret Remedy]  'How am I going to combat that big black tin can? I know!  I can take it and use it against them.'  "I play Goblin's Secret Remedy, adding 600 points to my life points.  Then I play Snatch Steal to"

            "I negate your magic card using my Dark Paladin's effect."

            A little burglar-like man appeared on field with a large sack and moved to steal the black knight, but instead slammed up against the wide shield, disappearing.  "Errrr.  Fine, if I can't take out both of you, I'll settle for just one.  Senginjin, attack Meskhenet's life points directly!"

            The blue org stomped towards her, raising the potent axe high overhead.  The rare hunter backed away.  "Sef!  Block it!  Please! Use Dark Paladin! I don't want to loose!"

            +Sorry, I told you we should have summoned him sooner. +

            "NOOOOOOO!!!!" 

            Senginjin slammed his axe into Meskhenet, creating shock waves across the rooftop.  The woman sank to her knees as her life points dropped to zero.  "You had better take them out Sef."

[Rhona: 2100, N: 4000, M: 0, S: 675]

            "There is no way for them to win."

            "Wait a sec," said Nabe, "didn't you say that in a double duel, if one partner lost, the other would too?"

            Sef stared back at him with cold eyes.   "So that means you will lose, whether you like it or not," said Rhona. "Go on Nabe, kick his ass."

            "Gladly." [Seed of Fire*]  'Now he will fall.' "You still can't attack me, due to my Sword of Revealing Light.  But just in case, I set a monster [Seed of Fire: 1000/1000] to finish off my turn."

            "Your petty defenses will not hold against my Dark Paladin." [Mystical Space Typhoon] "Now you pay for Meskhenet's defeat.  I play Mystical Space Typhoon to free me of your puny defense."  

            Thunderclouds formed over the field. A single blot of lightning shot out of them, smiting the Swords of Revealing Light card.  "To avenge my partner, Dark Paladin, destroy Senginjin."

            The Dark Paladin strode forward sword drawn.  The black knight thrust the blade straight through Senginjin's thick, muscled chest.  The troll roared in pain as he disintegrated. 

[R: 1950, N: 4000, M: 0, S: 675]

            "Your turns are numbered," said Rhona. [Binding Vines*] 'I guess it's defense for now, I hope Nabe has a move.'  I place one card face-down [Binding Vines] and switch Vorse Raider to defense mode."

            "Now you will meet your maker."  [Salamandra] "Prepare for the Shadow Realm.  Due to my monster's effect, I sacrifice Seed of Fire to special summon Apocalypse Flame [2900/ 2500]."

            Once again, the tiny flame appeared and started to grow, and grow, and grow.  A black veil of smoke covered the field as the beast of reckoning took Seed's place.  "Ha! That's all?  It does not have enough attack points to beat Dark Paladin."

            "For now, but I play Salamandra on him, boosting his attack by 700 points."

            Apocalypse roared with a mighty fury as the Salamandra sword appeared in his razor clawed fist.  "Now my fell beast, obliterate his Dark Paladin!"

            Apocalypse Flame beat his broad wings of smoke, rising high above the field.  Dark Paladin stood watching, grounded.  With a swing of his rough, cracked arm, Apocalypse shot the salamandra down on the knight.  He moaned in agony as his armor melted around him, until he splintered and shattered.  The blast knocked Sef off his feet, landing him next to Meskhenet on the gravel roof.  The holograms vanished.  Nabe walked up to the two rare hunters, staring them down with a burning gaze.  "I win."

_*************************_

_            The holder of the Eye gladly obeyed.  Closing his real eye, he probed Onuris's mind.  Onuris tried to repel the power of the Eye, but to no avail.  Wosret's expression turned to one of horror as he read the priest's thoughts.  Suddenly, a bright flash of light filled the room, blinding all.  When the radiance cleared, Wosret was on the ground, clearly in pain; Onuris lay flat on his back, his guards kneeling dazed beside him.  Sethos and Gahiji stepped up to his ridged form.  The head of the council poked the body with his foot.  Ishizu knelt next to Wosret.  "Are you all right?"_

_            "Uhhh.  My head," said the injured priest. "There, there was a magic block in his mind, I could not break it."_

_            "Then it must have been very powerful to withstand the Eye," said Chatha._

_            Onuris stirred on the stone floor of the throne room, mumbling some unintelligible words.  He slowly dragged himself to his feet, under the watchful eye of Sethos, Gahiji, and the guards.  Swaying on his feet like a drunkard, Onuris faced the pharaoh.  "You see, oh son of Ra, you cannot force me to tell anything.  I am under a higher power now."_

_            "That may be the case," said Yami, "but you are still in our custody."_

_            "He, he, he.  For now, pharaoh, but you will feel his power."_

_              "Are you threatening the pharaoh?" raised Gahiji, the Ring glowing dangerously._

_            "Yes, and what are you going to do about it?"_

_            "Just try it!"_

_            "Enough!" spoke Yami, raising his hands for silence.  "Lock him up.  Maybe you will feel like talking after a night in the dungeon."_

_            Onuris glared at the pharaoh as the guards lead him away._

********************

            Rhona came up beside Nabe, in front of the loosing pair.  "I guess you can duel," she said, a victorious smirk on her face.

            "Hmmn.  Yes," Nabe replied, squatting down to be eye to eye with Sef.  "Now, answers.  Why was Marik after Rhona?"

            "Because she lost," said Sef, shaking like a puppy, "he banishes the mind of all who fail him."

            "Will he banish you?"

            "Probably," answered Meskhenet, "he hates failure."

            Nabe turned to Rhona, "I thought he banished you.  How did you get out?"

            The robed teen rubbed the back of her neck, "Umm, it's kind of a long story."

            "She got out because she's a witch," said Sef matter-of-factly.

            "Witch?" said Nabe, giving Rhona an odd glance.  "Is this true?"

            "I am NOT a witch," stated Rhona, "I am a high level Wicca sorceress, or at lest was.  My coven disowned me after a few certain… incidents.  After I left the sect, Marik found me and, propositioned me into his services."

            "So you used a spell to get yourself out of the Shadow Realm."

            "I guess you could say that."

            Sef and Meskhenet had stayed on the ground, waiting for the coming mental onslaught.  When it never came they slowly stood.  Nabe watched their every move.  "So, what happened to the banishing?"

            "Well, we don't know," said Sef.

            "Either he thinks we are useful enough to keep, unlikely," said Meskhenet.

            "Or he is preoccupied with another duel."

            "Yes, he did mention something about going after the pharaoh…"

              This caught Sebak's attention.  Seeing his chance to learn more about other enemies to the pharaoh, the spirit shoved Nabe out of the way, locking him in his soul room again.  Though he only let minor physical changes appear, the three others noticed immediately.  Rhona jumped a little when the Manacle flashed with the switch of minds.  The rare hunters took two whole steps back, staring at the one who was Nabe.  "By Ra," they said in unison, falling flat on their stomachs.  

            The ancient one focused his black orbs on the two prone forms.  "Do NOT speak that name in my presence," said Sebak in a commanding voice. 

            "We're sorry," said Sef, groveling at the dragon's feet.

            "Terribly sorry," said Meskhenet in a similar fashion.

            "We had no idea it was you."

            "Of course you did not," replied Sebak, "It has been over 5000 millennia, you would not have any clue as to who I would take as my vessel."

            "Wait, you two are 5000 years old!" exclaimed Rhona. "What are you?"

            Sef looked up at the spirit who nodded to his request.  The two stood up again.  "We are like you," said Sef.

            "We were priests from ancient Egypt.  We were banished to the Shadow Realm for heresy," followed Meskhenet.

            "Heresy?" asked Rhona.

            "Let's just say we hung out with the wrong crowd."   

            The robed teen gave the two a confused stare, not comprehending the circumstances they described.  She freed her deck from the Duel Disk on her arm and began shuffling it absentmindedly.   Doing this brought the duel back to mind.  "Hey, Nabe, I mean Sebak… whatever, still needs your locator cards and rarest cards."

            The two rare hunters frowned at hearing this, but complied, handing Sebak the four cards.  The dragon accepted them for his hikari, placing his newly acquired Dark Magician and Dark Paladin with his other trophy cards.  The hunters bowed their heads, speaking in submissive voices: "May they serve you well, master."

            No sooner did the words leave their lips, Sef and Meskhenet went pale and ridged, twin Millennium Eyes blazing on their foreheads.  Sebak looked on with eager interest; sure the cause was from the pharaoh's enemy.  Rhona watched with nervous eyes, scared at what Marik may do.  Sef moved forward, slumped over like a rag doll.  An eerie, detached voice issued from him.  "_Master?  _Who dares to be master of MY slaves?" 

            "Ahh, so you are the infamous Marik," said Sebak, keen eyes taking all.  "You take control of people's minds and use them for your dirty work.  Well, I guess it beats paying people to do it for you."

            "And who are you?" asked Marik through Sef.  "You seem familiar."

            "I was the one who beat little Rhona here," replied the spirit, motioning to said insulted girl.  

            "But what authority do you have over my servants?"

            "They were under my control _long_ before you even existed."

            "How so?  I recruited these two early in my quest.  They were more than eager to help me defeat the good-for-nothing pharaoh."

            "These two are more than they seem; surely you heard our prior conversation.  They got in trouble; I got them out.  They owed me a life debt, and I always maintain oaths."

            "That's interesting, but _who_ are you?  If these two are under your power, why were they with me?"

            "Who I am does not concern you, yet.  And the reason they were with you is because I have been, absent.  All you need to know about me at present is this: I too am after the pharaoh.  I am not after power or glory; I am after revenge.  I want to see Yami's soul writhing in the Shadow Realm until the end of time."

            "_Really?_  Then I suggest a more personal meeting.  I will soon be in Battle City; maybe we can find some mutual arrangements."

            "Excellent, but I ask of only one thing."

            "What?"

            "Spare my servants, for the meantime.  They may prove useful to me in the future."

            "Agreed.  Let's just hope 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.'"

            With that, Marik left the former rare hunters.  They wobbled at bit, disoriented, and looked quizzically at Sebak.  The dragon returned them with a deliberate stare; quickly dissipating any thoughts they wished to voice.  Sef and Meskhenet understood perfectly what had happened: their master was the dragon, for he had saved their hides again from the shadows.  Rhona shifted uneasily where she stood; she knew things would not be good for her.  As the two had chatted, the former Wicca had been chanting a spell, and now it was ready, just in case.  And now, as the Manacle spirit turned towards her, the two cronies watching her every move, she soon realized her fate.  Rhona backed up several feet, trying desperately to get as much distance between her and her adversary.  Sebak got closer.  The robed witch felt herself run up against a wall; she was trapped.  The dragon stepped up right near her face; she could feel his breath.  He bared his teeth, exposing wet, glistening fangs, like those of a wolf.  She cringed at the wicked smile.  Sebak laughed at her.  "You still have my locator card," he said in a hideously smooth, sensuous tone.  

            She removed it from her pocket.  "H- Here.  I said I would give it back." 

            The spirit slipped the card delicately from her hand, placing it in his pocket with the others.  "Thank you, but now we have a bit of a problem."

            "Oh, w- what's that?"

            "You, my _zahra_.  You know to much, and I fear we cannot be compromised by a foolish girl with a wagging tongue."  

            "You can't send me to the Shadow Realm.  I know how to escape."

            "Yes, I know.  That is why I will not be sending you there."

            "Then what are you going to do with me?"

            "I will send you somewhere more, amusing."

            "Where?"

            "To where I came from."

            "Where is that?"

            "Wait and see.'

            Sebak backed away from her, his eyes beginning to glow.  Rhona knew this was it, no or never.  Concentrating hard, she formed the ball of energy in her palm, pooling as much power into it as possible.  When she had charged it as far as she could, the sorceress flung the flaming orb at Sebak.  The spirit saw the fireball long before it even left her hand and, mockingly, let it strike him.  The resulting blast was intense, throwing the two hunters back several feet and plastering Rhona to the wall.  When the fires burned down, Sebak stood unmoved, laughing.  "You thought such weak human magic would stop ME!  Ha!  You humans are so pathetic.  I am a dragon!  A beast OF fire!  You cannot beat an enemy with his own element!"

            Sebak strode up to Rhona, grasping her firmly by the neck.  She was too weak to fight back.  He stared at her with his cold, black, glowing eyes.  "Now, say hello to home for me."

            At first, nothing happened.  Then the glowing of the dragon's eyes intensified to an almost blinding light, almost overpowering the sun.  When the brightness cleared, Rhona was gone.  Sebak stood in the middle of the rooftop looking all smug to himself.  He turned to his slaves.  "Go, keep an eye on the pharaoh.  I want to know everything that happens to him, especially if it includes this Marik."

            Sef and Meskhenet quickly complied, rushing hurriedly down the stairs.  Still wearing his arrogant grin, the dragon returned to his soul room, giving Nabe back control.  The teen looked about him, his black eyes wide in confusion.  "Where's Rhona?"

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: I guess that's a good place to stop.

DWyrm: Yes, good place to rest.

SilverD: we hope you all liked the duel.

DWyrm: And the tidbits of history in between.

SilverD: Give us your opinions.

DWyrm: And always, thank you to the reviewers.

            **Mina-chan AMD: **Glad you like.  I purposely made your story names and pan names start with the same letter so you would recognize them.  

            **Sdrive:** It's good to know you like to duel.  Maybe I could use you latter… Well, Shi is definably not in control.  Sorry, but I couldn't have you guys have Millennium items in the story, so no yamis.

SilverD: Come on review, you know you want to!

Original cards:     

            Fire Wall: Trap, stops magic and trap effects on fire monsters for 3 turns.

            Veterinary Service: Magic, special summons one beast monster from the graveyard.

            Apocalypse Flame: fire/ pyro, 8*, 2900/ 2500

            Seed of Fire: fire/ pyro, 3*, 1000/1000 Effect: if attacked, can special summon one fire monster from your deck.  If face-up on your side of the field by your next Stand-by phase, you can sacrifice it to special summon one fire monster level 5 or higher from your hand.

            Binding Vines: Trap, stops one opponent's monster from attacking for 2 turns.

            SilverD: Just so you know, zahra is an Egyptian name meaning flower.


	12. Criminal Conference

SilverD: Okay guys! Ready for number twelve?

DWyrm: I am sure they are, since they are reading this.

SilverD: Oh yeah, anyway, thanks for keeping up everybody, it good to see our regulars still reading.

DWyrm: Yes, yes, very nice.  Now let us get on with it.

SilverD: Ok, ok.

Disclaimer: FanFiction.net, duh.

Notes: No new ones today.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch. 12: Criminal Conference

            Ishizu pulled out of her trance, exhausted.  She had stayed in the past longer than what was healthy.  'Nabe's past life is who I've feared.  I need not search further; the Dragon is his yami.  I just hope I can contact the pharaoh in time.'

*********************

            Nabe loitered around Battle City, watching duels.  He was worried about Rhona, but from her earlier actions, he was sure she could take care of herself.  He wondered what Yugi and the rest of the gang were up to.  'Yugi must have six locator cards by now, and Joey, well, I'm not so sure about him.  I hope he does too.'  

            Sebak waited patiently in his chambers, counting off the minutes till he felt the telltale dark presence of Marik.  Just as he was reaching 120, his silent mental scanning was answered.  Eagerly, he contacted his hikari.  //Nabe, I have some business to take care of, would you mind letting me use your body for a bit? \\

            /Uh, what kind of business? \

            //My own, now please, can I? \\

            /Oh, fine.  It's not like I have anything better to do with six locator cards. \

            //Thank you. \\

            /Yeah, sure, whatever. \

            Sebak quickly took possession of the teen's body, letting Nabe play in his soul room.  For safety's sake, the dragon did not let any physical changes creep over the body, besides the inescapable eye change.  Now in control, the spirit doggedly tracked the power signature.  After a good half hour of brisk walking, Sebak came to a set of buildings with alleyways intertwined between them.  The ancient one slipped into a nearby passage and looked around for Marik.  He could hear his voice speaking with another.  Not wanting to interrupt the two, Sebak glanced up for a way to the roof.  A good 20 feet or so up was a fire escape ladder, the only access to the roof barring scaling the wall itself.  Coiling his legs, the dragon prepared himself for a seemingly impossible feat.  Sebak jumped, propelling himself up with his unnatural strength.  His outstretched hand just missed the bottom rung, sending him back to the ground.  Annoyed, Sebak tried again and failed.  'Weak little mortals,' he grumbled to himself.  

            After another two tries, the dragon gave up jumping for the ladder.  Instead, he was going to climb.  Sebak let his more subtle features appear on the teen's body.  The thick, stumpy horns, the rough, scale-like skin, the toned, larger muscles, and the needed claws all shimmered into existence.  He extended the blades to their full length of two and a half inches, just shy of his true talons.  The spirit sank one set into the concrete and brick wall, the points biting readily into the stony surface.  He reached his other arm up and repeated the action, again, and again, until he was high enough to reach the ladder.  Quickly, Sebak climbed the rest of the way up by means of stairs.  Once on the roof, he slipped quietly to the edge and peered down at the two conversationalists.  He recognized one gold-banded individual as Marik, the dark signature emanated from him.  The other he was not sure of, for a moment.  'Wait, that is the holder of the Ring; what is his name, Ryou?  I had a scrap with him at the museum.' Sebak shuddered. 'I have no idea how I will be able to work with an Item holder.'

            Soon their chatter floated up to the dragon's ears.  'So this Marik wants Ryou to help him as well.  I wonder why, are I not enough?'

            The two continued on about their deal.  Marik would hand over his Millennium Rod to Bakura if the spirit helped him by dueling someone on his behalf.  The dragon was quickly tiring of this useless babble and was about to jump down to them when the two item holders began to glow with magical auras.  Hissing like an angry cat, the spirit fell backwards from his sanding position, landing on his butt, and crab-walked away from the energies.  The ever-alert tomb robber heard the noise.  Bakura looked critically up at the roof.  "All right, who's up there?  Show yourself."

            "What is it?" asked Marik.

            "I heard a noise from the roof."

            "A spy?"

            "I don't know."

            The two waited patiently for their watcher to appear.  Finally, Sebak bundled up his courage, and his pride, and stood, walking nobly to the roof's edge.  Bakura recognized him instantly.  "YOU!" he shouted up at the Manacle spirit.  "What in Ra's name are you doing following me?!"

            The dragon growled down at him. "Whoever said I was following _you_."

            Bakura looked quizzically at Marik. "Why would he be following you?"

            "That is an interesting question.  Why _are_ you following me?"

            "You told me we should meet.  I did not know how you would find me, so I found you," replied Sebak from his lofty perch.

            Realization dawned on Marik's face.  "Ah, now I remember you.  You're that guy I met after that duel."

            Confused, Bakura looked at Marik for answers. "What duel?"

            "It does not concern you," said the tomb keeper, and then turning to Sebak, "Why don't you come down here so we can talk."

            "As long as Ryou does not attack me.

            "Ryou!" yelled Bakura. "_Ryou_ is my good-for-nothing host.  My name is Bakura."

            "Fine whoever you are, do not attack me."

            "What authority do you have to tell me what to do?"

            The two had a stare off for several seconds, daring the other to move.  Finally, Marik intervened, speaking loudly so both could hear.  "Both of you stop this waste of time.  You," he said up at the Manacle spirit, "get down here now."

            Sebak gave him a haughty look before stepping calmly off the edge of the roof.  The two in the alley gasped as the dragon fell the whole five stories, landing with cat-like grace on the pavement bellow.  Startled but not surprised, Bakura waited indifferently.  Marik nodded with approval, smirking at the way Sebak looked back at him.  "So you have some skills, but now are you going to enlighten me about who you are?  A name would be helpful."

            The dragon looked at the tomb keeper, trying to decide whether or not he should trust him.  "You know," said Marik, fingering the eye symbol on his Rod, "I could always find out for myself."

            Sebak's eyes widened at this, and he took a tiny step back.  "Fine, if you put it that way," grumbled the spirit.  "You may call me Sebak."

            "Sebak, is it?" replied Marik. "Very well.  It seems you have met Bakura."

            The dragon gave the tomb robber a disgruntled look before answering.  "Yes, we have run into each other before."

            "Excellent," said Marik, "now here's what I have planned: Yami has a circle of little friends.  He will do _anything _for them.  It is his major weakness.  I'm sure them both of you have noticed this before."

            The two nodded in agreement before the Rod holder continued. "We need someone close to his friends, so we can play to this defect of his.  Now, who is closer to them?" asked Marik, looking back and forth between his two accomplices.

            Bakura stepped forward.  "I am.  My host has been friends with Yugi for some time."

            "Yes, you will do nicely," continued Marik, a victorious grin spreading over his face.  "You will duel for me as your host; those pathetic fools would never hurt one of their own."

            Sebak spoke up, "That is a good idea, but holograms do not hurt."

            "That's why I'll be dueling in the Shadow Realm," replied Bakura.

            Sebak grimaced at the mention of that hideous place.  The tomb robber laughed.  "You truly are weak."

            "My powers reside in other places," hissed the dragon in return.

            "Enough," said Marik.  "You two bicker like a pair of wild dogs."

            The other two calmed down, but only a fraction.  "Now then, to business," said the tomb keeper.  "People always hate to hurt their friends, but they hate hurting their friends more if they are already hurt."

            "What do you mean?" asked Bakura.

            Sebak butted in, interrupting Marik, "He means we should hurt you, so you will have a greater affect on Yami's friends."

            "I certainly will not let you hurt me!"

            "Come now Bakura," said Marik, again fingering his Rod, "it's not you getting hurt, it's your host."

            "Well, when you put it that way…"

            "Excellent," said Sebak, extending his claws again.  "Marik, may I do the honors?"

            "Fine, just don't overdo it."

            The dragon leaped at Bakura; the tomb robber had to stifle his instinct to dodge and retaliate.   Sebak slashed him fiercely along his upper arm.  Bakura winced, but held his ground as blood began to flow, dripping to the pavement.  Sebak was about to slash again when Marik stopped him.  "I think the claws are a bit too much.  Normal thugs wouldn't cut him that much."

            Sebak grunted in reply, withdrawing the talons to their shortest length, proceeding in pummeling the tomb robber.  After a few minutes, Marik stopped him again, deeming the numerous bruises and sores adequate for their purpose.  Then the tomb keeper bandaged the cut as best he could and lead the now weak looking Bakura out to find Yami's friends.  Before he left, Marik gave Sebak explicit instructions not to follow, but to precede to the Battle City finals, where he would hopefully get to duel, and crush, the pharaoh, all of which out of Bakura's ear shot.  Now Sebak had nothing to do as he watched the two actors stumble down the sidewalk, so he returned control to Nabe.  The teen was confused at why he was in a dark alley, but did not ask questions; he knew he would not get any answers.  After wandering around battle City some more, he decided to look for Yugi and the others.  Sebak too was curious on how the pharaoh was fairing, and waited till his host found him.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Yes!  All done with numba 12!!!!!!

DWyrm: Woo hoo.

SilverD: You're such a pessimist.  

DWyrm: I do what I can.

SilverD: *sighs*  Anyway, to the reviewers.

            **Mina-chan AMD: **Glad at least one of you liked it.  Sorry Kaiya, but we did what we had to do.

            **sdrive:** Thanks, we'll read yours too.

            **LittleYugiBoy: **Glad to have your support.  Glad you like the flower thing.  Thanks for the tip.  Keep reading!

            **Shadow of Society: **Happy to have you as a new reviewer!  Keep reading; it gets better.

            **Shayken Destiny: **At least someone commented on the history.  Glad you like it and the duels too.

DWyrm: Alas, now is where we say goodbye.

SilverD: But not for too long, I hope.

DWyrm: REVIEW!!!!!! 


	13. Winds of Change

SilverD: And now it is time for chapter 13! *ominous music plays*

DWyrm: You humans and your superstitions.  

SilverD: What superstitions? 

DWyrm: You know, do not break a mirror, do not cross paths with a black cat, the number thirteen, and things like that.

SilverD: Oh. Well, you've never experienced one.  Go and break a mirror, I dare you!

DWyrm: OK fine. *smashes a nearby mirror* I am still here.

SilverD: It's your funeral. *backs away*

DWyrm: How can I have a funeral if I am already dead? 

SilverD: You'll see.

Notes: …: Marik mind speaking.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.13: Winds of Change

            After searching for hours and hours, Nabe decided to head home.  Besides, it was almost lunchtime anyway and he was hungry.  Arriving home, he found the place deserted.  Katsuro was at a friend's house again, his father was out, and his mother was still at work.  Nabe heated up some leftovers and plopped himself in front of the TV.  Since it was the middle of the day, there was not much on.  Finishing his meal and surfing the channels for another hour or so, Nabe decided to go out and look for the gang again.  This time, he got lucky.  Nabe found Tristan with another girl walking towards Battle City.  "Hey Tristan!" he yelled, running to catch up with the pair.

"Huh?" said Tristan as he looked around.

"Who's that?" asked Serenity.

"Oh.  It's just Nabe," he replied.

"I'm glad I caught you two," said Nabe, panting from his sprint.  "Who's the girl?"

"This is Serenity, Joey's sister," said Tristan.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nabe."

"Hello Nabe," said Serenity a little sheepishly.

"Have you seen Yugi around?" asked Nabe.

"Naw, we're looking for Joey and Yugi too," said Tristan.

"Oh. Mind if I—Wait a minute, who are you?" said Nabe, pointing to a strange cloaked figure approaching them.

"Master Marik has requested your presence," said the green haired Rare Hunter.

"Tristan, take Serenity and run, I'll hold them off," said Nabe.

"You can't take them all on yourself," replied Tristan in a shocked voice.

"Just go, they're after you two more than me."

"Fine.  Serenity, get on my shoulders."

"Ok."

The two took off down an alley, leaving Nabe surrounded by the rare hunters.  "All right," said Nabe, getting into a fight stance, "who's first?"

The four thugs laughed, and one of them lashed out at the teen with his fist.  Nabe managed to block it and give the hunter a kick in the stomach, only to be smacked upside the head by another thug.  He slumped against the wall, his vision nothing but swirling shapes and colors.  Three hunters went after Tristan and Serenity, leaving one to deal with the teen.  He laughed at him, cracking his knuckles.  "You'll pay for that."

He was about to strike again when the Manacle suddenly burst into life, blinding the rare hunter.  Sebak took control, growling menacingly at the other man.  "I do not care if you work for Marik or not.  No one attacks my host or me without retribution."

The hunter backed into the alley, covering his eyes.  "Please, I didn't know.  I'm sorry.  Don't hurt me, whatever you are."

"Oh, I will not hurt you, much," replied Sebak, his draconic features shimmering over him as he slipped into the shadow of the alley.  His eyes glowed blood red in rage.  With lighting speed, the dragon grabbed the hunter around the neck, his claws cutting into the soft flesh.  With a bestial snarl, Sebak slashed the thug's throat open, sending currants of blood down his scaly arms.  The man's screams were cut short as the dragon's eyes blazed with a inner fire, sending the rare hunter to another realm, the same one he sent Rhona to.  Satisfied, Sebak burned away all traces of his act from the scene and made himself look like Nabe.  He could feel his hikari pounding at his soul room's door.  Sebak grinned maliciously.  'Soon pharaoh, you will join these two pathetic mortals in my realm.  You will rue the day you fought the powers of the Shadow Realm, for I, prince of shadows, king of monsters, and ruler of the primeval realm of fiends has returned.  Marik will have his Puzzle, as long as I have my revenge!' 

            Just as he finished his mental rant, Sebak felt Marik's power contact him.  You fool!  What have you done with my mind slave? 

            //He dared to attack my hikari.  He got what he deserved. \\

            Really?  And just why would my mind slave harm your hikari? 

            //Apparently he was trying to protect some of the pharaoh's friends. \\

            So my slave hurt your host, why should you care?  Bakura assaults his host on a regular basis. 

            //He may not care but I do. I need this body to complete my plans. \\

            Fine, have it your way.  I want you to get to Domino docks immediately.  There's something I want you to witness. 

            Marik left Sebak's mind at that.  The dragon gazed at where the hunter had stood.  'I have crossed the line of no return.  May Yami's soul burn before the end.'  Sebak leaped up the side of the building, using the cover of the rooftops as his road to the docks.

***********************

            Sebak arrived at the site and stared at what he saw.  Just a few yards away was the pharaoh dueling his best friend.  By the looks of it, Marik had the duel set up in a win-win situation, for him anyway.  What do you think, Sebak? 

            //Impressive, most impressive indeed.  And just what is your contraption supposed to do? \\

            It is my insurance.  If the pharaoh wins, his friend gets dragged to the bottom of the bay.  If he purposely loses to save his friend, he dies along with his hikari and I get what I want.  If he stalls, both of them will die. 

            //What about Kaiba?  He is just standing there looking hopeless. \\

            Ah yes.  You see that crane over there.  If anyone tries to stop the duel, little Yugi's friend gets crushed. 

            //Good, yes good for you, but what about me?  If you kill the pharaoh, I will not have a chance at him. \\

            Yami can't die; he's a spirit just like you.  When I get the Puzzle, I'll let you have all the fun you want with the pharaoh. 

            //Excellent, carry on. \\

            Just then the rest of Yugi's friends pulled up, rushing out of the car.  Tristan ran up to him, leading Serenity.  "Hey Nabe, how'd you get here?"

            Faking his host's voice, the dragon responded, "Walked.  I beat the info out of the thug that stayed behind."

            "What's goin on here?" 

            "Don't ask me, I just got here."

            Everyone turned to the Kaibas for answers, which were quickly given.  Sebak stepped back, enjoying the scene of the pharaoh's demise.  The duel was in Joey's favor and looked like it was going to stay that way.  But as the minutes ticked away, it was becoming apparent that Yugi's strategy was not to win, but to save his friend.  'That little hikari is wasting his time.  No one can break the power of a Millennium Item,' though the dragon.  It soon looked as if Marik was going to win, until Yugi stopped him with his trap card.  The fate of the duel was in Yugi's hands, and his friends could not help him.  A sudden roar caused the spirit to turn, just in time to see one of Kaiba's helicopters come flying over the warehouses and smash the crane into the sea, saving Tea`.  A moment later, Yugi sacrificed himself for his friend, letting Joey win.  But Sebak knew the Joey that won was the real Joey, not the mind slave of Marik.  The tomb keeper's plan failed.  Sebak watched as Joey dove to save Yugi, than as Serenity ripped off her bandages and dove to save her brother.  Everyone embraced on the dock, everyone except the Kaibas and Sebak.  The two brothers left before they would be swept up in the emotional wave, but not before Yugi could extend his gratitude.  Sebak stepped up to the group, clapping.  "Bravo, bravo.  Well done Yugi; well done Joey.  That was a very tense situation, but you two handled yourselves nicely."

            "Ah, geeze Nabe, it was nothing," said Joey.

            "Oh, Nabe, this is Mai Valentine and Duke Devlin," said Yugi, introducing the newcomer to his other friends.  

            "It is nice to meet you," said Sebak, then turning to the smaller teen.  "But I came here to see you Yugi."

            "Really, why's that Nabe?" asked the innocent boyish teen.

            "I challenge you to a duel!" exclaimed Sebak, his eyes flashing in the twilight.  "Now you pay."

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

DWyrm: I am telling you, nothing bad will happen to me.

SilverD: *across the room with a bullhorn*  If you say so.  

DWyrm: I know about these things and nothing is going to happen!

SilverD: Then what's that over your head?

DWyrm: Huh? *Giant elephant lands on him*  -}X;;X{-

SilverD: I told you so!  Oh well, on to the reviews.

            **Mina-chan AMD:** Yeah, it is a mystery how Bakura gets hurt.  So we took advantage of it!

            **Shadow Guardian of the Gate: **Thanks.  I wonder what these three will do…

            **Shayken Destiny: **It's been tough, but we're paralleling the story as much as possible.  If you noticed in this chapter, Nabe takes a few hour lunch break.  That's because of the double duel with Yugi and Kaiba verses Umbra and Lumis.  

**            Flower Petals: **Thanks.  I tried to make the summery as attention catching as possible.  I wasn't sure if I did, but now I know.  You only reviewed for chapter 2.  Please read the rest of it, it gets better.

            **LittleYugiBoy: **Thanks for reviewing; we understand the homework thing.  What's with the compy?

SilverD: Well, till next time.

DWyrm: X;;X

SilverD: Idiot.  Review! ^_^


	14. Storm of the Century

SilverD: We have returned!

DWyrm: Finally.

SilverD: It wasn't my fault.  I got bogged down with English papers.

DWyrm: Right…

SilverD: It's the truth!  

DWyrm: Whatever.

SilverD: You should learn to trust me more.  Remember what happened last time?

DWyrm: Yes…

SilverD: Anyway, on to the climatic final duel of _Desert Shadow_…

Notes: No new notes.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.14: Storm of the Century

            Everyone stared at "Nabe," not believing their ears.  A moment of shocked silence, then the air exploded in rapid-fire questions.  "What!?"

            "Are you insane?"

            "You have been watching, right?"

            "Where have you been?"

            Finally Joey managed to get over the tumult, yelling loudly, "Ok!  Ok!  Everybody be quiet!  There's bound to be a reasonable explanation to this.  Right, Nabe?"

            "Yeah," said Yugi, exasperatedly, "I have six locator cards already.  Why should I duel you?"

            Sebak's eyes flashed briefly, accompanied by a harsh glow from the Manacle.  Letting his true voice filter through, he replied, "Because if you every want to see your little friend again, you will have to defeat me."

*****************

            Ishizu sat tensely rigid in the back of her car, her eyes squeezed tight in concentration.  Her mind sought another's through the power of her Millennium Item.  Completing that task, she turned to a different one, focusing her mind to locate the pharaoh.  In the driver's seat, her chauffeur waited patiently for directions.  Eyes snapping open, Ishizu looked to the driver.  "Domino docks; hurry."  

****************

            The Millennium Puzzle blazed as Yami took control, fearing for his hikari's safety.  "Who are you and what have you done with Nabe?" demanded the Puzzle spirit.

            "What, you do not recognize me?  Of course not, time has weakened your memory, but not mine.  You will regret the day you locked me in this prison."

            "Wait, I'm confused," said Joey, looking from Sebak to Yami.  "What's Nabe talking about?"

            "That's not Nabe," said Yami, violet eyes not wavering from his foe.

            "Huh?"

            "Dude, Joey, it's just like Ryou, remember?" said Tristain. 

            "You mean there's an evil spirit inside Nabe too?" asked Tea`.

            "Yes," said Yami, "and he has taken our friend's body hostage so he can duel me."

            "Very perceptive, Yami.  One of the reasons you were a good pharaoh, until you decided to challenge me."

             "Tell me who you are!"

            "Still giving orders, are we?  5000 years and you still think you rule the world, but not for much longer.  Duel me and Nabe and the rest of your little friends will come to no harm.  Refuse and I will send the lot of them to a special place, and Nabe will forever be locked away in his own mind."

            "No!  You will NOT hurt my friends!"

            "Then duel me, now."

            Yami looked over at his friends.  Concerned and a bit frightened, they were huddled by one of the large warehouses, complete trust and support showing in their eyes.  "You can do it Yugi!"

            "Kick this guy's butt!"

            Yami turned back to his challenger, filled with new-found determination.  "All right, I accept.  But you won't win."

            "Oh?  And why is that, pharaoh?"

            "With the heart of the cards and all my friends backing me, I cannot lose."

            "Heart of the cards?  Ha!  Prepare to meet your doom!"

            Their Duel Disks changed to dueling mode and the little holograph projectors launched themselves to their positions.  Sebak drew his first hand [Lava Field*, Lava Pit*, Sparks, Lady Assailant of Flames, Flame Ghost] and sneered at Yami.  "I'll go first."  He drew another card. [Fiery Skeleton*]  "I set a monster, place one card facedown, and play Sparks, which takes 200 life points away from you!"

            A series of small fireballs fell around Yami; he instinctively put his hands up for protection from the flames.   Sebak laughed.  "Only a light show and still you shield yourself.  My turn is over.  Go ahead and try to make a move." [Yami: 3800, Sebak: 4000]

            "Fine."  Yami drew a card, adding it to his hand.  [Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Gama the Magnet Warrior, Spellbinding Circle, Black Luster Ritual, Celtic Guardian, Dust Tornado]  "All right, I place two cards facedown and summon my Celtic Guardian!  Now you'll see how real this 'light show' can be."

            "I think not," said the dragon.  "I activate my facedown card, Lava Pit.  It destroys one non fire monster when it is summoned, flip-summoned, or special summoned, which includes your Guardian.  Say good bye to your elf."

            As the Celtic Guardian materialized on the field, a giant hole appeared right underneath him, sending him sinking into a pool of searing lava.  Yami glared at his possessed friend.  "I end my turn."

            "Finally.  I draw." [Apocalypse Flame*]  'Excellent, now I cannot lose!'  "I play my spell card, Lava Field.  It is a field card that raises all fire monsters' attack points by 200 and defense by 100, plus it subtracts two level stars from the said monsters."

            An oozing, hissing layer of molten rock suddenly covered the once smooth concrete of the dock.  Yami did not flinch as the lava swirled around his legs.  'I will not show fear to this spirit,' he thought.   

            "Now," continued the dragon, "I sacrifice my puny facedown monster for my all powerful Apocalypse Flame!"

            The little Flame Ghost dissipated away, followed by a large ominous cloud.  Roaring triumphantly, the large bulk of Nabe's strongest monster fell through the cloud, his smoky wings billowing around the whole field. [3100\2600, fire]

            "Go my monstrous flame; attack the pharaoh's life points directly!"

            Apocalypse surged forward, his gleaming sword-like claws reaching to disembowel the ancient king.  "Not this time!" yelled Yami over the monster's roar.  "I activate my facedown card, Spellbinding Circle."

            Just as the flaming beast neared, a blinding light exploded around it, forming into a circle around his waist.  "Now your Flame cannot attack."

            "You will get yours, pharaoh, mark my words.  I am through." 

            "Good."  [Black Luster Soldier]  'My Black Luster Soldier!  It's strong enough to take on his monster.  But not yet.'  "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado.  It can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your Lava Field."

            A swirling twister shot from Yami's trap card, blowing away every trace of lava on the field.  "Pure luck," said Sebak, scowling from across the field.  "I still have the strongest monster."

            "But not for long," said Yami, his voice building triumphantly.  "I play Black Luster Ritual, and sacrifice my Red-Eyes Black Dragon from my hand, to bring forth my Black Luster Soldier!" [3000/2500]

            The black knight exploded from his ritual gate, his shimmering black aura competing with the smoky haze of his opponent as he took a battle pose.  "Now my monster," exclaimed Yami, "attack Apocalypse Flame!"

            Soldier nodded, gripping his great sword with both hands.  With a burst of speed, Black Luster Soldier charged the flame beast.  A rumbling, moaning roar escaped Apocalypse Flame as his foe's sword passed unhindered through his bound body.  Piece by piece he shattered, until nothing was left of the monster but wisps of smoke, dissipating away on the wind.  The dragon glared at Yami, his inhuman eyes piercing like flaming daggers.  But Yami could have been a stone wall for all the effect it had on him.  The pharaoh smirked.  "You see," he said, "you cannot triumph.  My turn is over, try to beat me now." [Yami: 3800, Sebak: 3900]

            "I will." [Polymerization] 'Arg!  This in not what I need.  But wait… Maybe I can use it.  It will take some work, and an enormous amount of luck, but if I pull it off, Yami will fall, for sure.' "I set a monster for my turn."

            "Is dat the best you can do!" jeered Joey from the sidelines.

            "Yugi's got you on the ropes now!" added Tristan.

            "Go Yugi!" shouted Tea`, playing the cheerleader as usual.

            "Kick this guy's butt!" yelled Mai.

            "As you can see," said Yami as he drew [Alpha the Magnet Warrior], "my friends always back me up.  You have nothing but your hate."

            'Oh I have much more than that, _pharaoh_,' thought Sebak, 'you just wait and see.'

            "I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior [1400\1700]," continued Yami; the round, pink robot appearing on the field.  "Black Luster Soldier, attack his set monster with your mighty sword!"

            The knight easily cut through the brown card, revealing and destroying the Lady Assailant of Flames [1500\1000]card beneath.  "You have activated my monster's flip effect," said the dragon.  "By removing the top three cards of my deck from play, I can inflict eight hundred points of direct damage to your life points."

            As the fire mage disintegrated, she flung three burning cards at Yami, which met their mark; the pharaoh refused to flinch.  [Yami: 3000, Sebak: 3900]  "Do not move just yet pharaoh," said Sebak, his eyes again gaining their evil glow.  "One of the cards I removed from play was my Cowardly Flame Spirit* monster; it has a special effect as well.  If it is removed from play for any reason, I can return one of my own monsters from the graveyard to my hand.  You know which one I choose, it is my Apocalypse Flame."

            "Fine, may I finish my move?"

            "Of course, but it will do you no good."

            "If you forgot, I still have another monster on the field.  Alpha, attack his life points directly!"

            The little pink monster zoomed towards Sebak on his metal wings, landing a single punch right on the dragon's chest.  Sebak growled at the thing as it glided back to Yami's side of the field. [Yami: 3000, Sebak: 2500]

            "Your move," said Yami.

            Sebak gave Yami another good snarl before drawing. [Negate Attack] 'I hope this holds him off long enough.' "I set a monster and place one card facedown.  That ends my turn."

            "My draw," said Yami. [Beta the Magnet Warrior]  'Hey, I have all of the magnet warriors.  I hope I won't need their help.'  "Black Luster Soldier, attack"

            "I activate Negate Attack," cut in Sebak, "It forces you to stop your attack and end your battle phase."

            "All right, I end my turn."

            "Good." [Monster Reborn] 'YES!  Now I am he pays.'  "Prepare to meet your maker, pharaoh.  I play Monster Reborn to revive your Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

            "Hey!  That's my card!" yelled Joey, "You bastard!"

            "The Red-Eyes may be powerful, but it's not enough to face my Luster Soldier, even if you sacrifice it for your Apocalypse Flame you won't have enough attack points," said Yami irreverently.

            "Whoever said I was going to sacrifice it," said Sebak.

            "Then what _are_ you going to do with it?"

            "Watch and learn, pharaoh.  I play Polymerization to fuse your Red-Eyes with my Apocalypse Flame!"

            Apocalypse once again took the field, blotting out the already dark night sky.  But he did not stay long.  The two monsters melded together, seeming to sink into the ground.

            "What have you done!" screamed Joey, scrambling to attack Sebak himself.  Fortunately, Tristan and Duke managed to grab him.

              "I have unleashed your worst nightmare!" crowed the spirit.  "Meet the last monster you will ever see, pharaoh.  Come forth, Dragon of the Hellmouth*!" [3500\3000]

            The concrete seemed to crack, bulge, as if a volcano was growing underneath it.  A sound akin to lightning striking split the night air; darkness covered the field.   As the gloom pervaded all, Yami could not help but feel fear.  He faced his opponent through the shadows, trying not to notice a pair of blood red eyes glowing across the way.

********************

            In her car, Ishizu could sense Yami's fear.  'Oh spirits,' she silently prayed, 'let me not be too late.'

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: Yay! Cliffy!  I think I'll just leave it at that for now.

DWyrm: We would continue, but it has been a long time since we updated, so…

SilverD: Stupid compy, decided to go nuts after my papers were finished.

DWyrm: Internet has been down a while, so please excuse the lateness of this chapter.

SilverD: Don't worry, we'll update as soon as we finish updating the other stories.

DWyrm: Unless we hit writer's block.

SilverD: Which shouldn't happen to this story.  ^______^ I LOOOOVE climaxes! 

DWyrm: O;;o,,,, Right…

SilverD: Anywho, onto the reviews!

            **LittleYugiBoy****: **Thanks.  I'm sure DWyrm got the point.  We'll try to catch up with everything as soon as we can.

            **Mina-chan AMD: **Well, I'm sure you're not sick any more, but we're glad it made you feel better.  

            **Shadow Guardian of the Gate: **Glad you like all the evil people.  They tend to stand out in my writing.  So expect tons more!

            **Shayken**** Destiny: **Yeah, put in long hours watching re-runs of Yu-Gi-Oh too.  Just for your entertainment.  But it's worth it.  I hope you like this duel.

            **GoldenEyesSilverWingDragon****: **Yay! New reviewer!  Sorry it took so long, but you know compies… Whenever you get a story up, tell me so I can read it.

            **Sdrive****: **Yeah, Masters is pretty cool, sorry about the wait and not reviewing and all.  Now the duel will soon end, or maybe not…

            **Flower Petals: **O.O Wow, you really like this.  Thanks a lot.  We mean it.  Sorry about your Internet situation, that really sucks.  This story is nearing its close, but there may be a sequel… I'll let you know. ^_^

SilverD: Well, I think that covers everybody.

DWyrm: Yes.

SilverD: So, see you all in the next chapter!

Original cards:

            Lava Field: Spell, field.  +200 ATK, +100 DEF, and -2 level points to all Fire monsters. 

Lava Pit: Trap, destroys one non fire or pyro monster when summoned, flip-summoned, or special summoned.

            Fiery Skeleton: Fire att., zombie type, 4*, 1800\1300

            Apocalypse Flame: fire att, pyro type, 8*, 2900/2500

            Cowardly Flame Spirit: fire att, zombie type, 3*, 400\1500, Effect: If removed from play, return one monster from your graveyard to your hand.

            Dragon of the Hellmouth: fire att, dragon type, 8*, 3500\3000, fusion: Apocalypse Flame and Red-Eyes Black Dragon

SilverD: okay, as an afterthought, I made one mistake within this part of the duel.  It has to do with dueling rules.  Whoever guesses right will get a permanent spot in my next story. 


	15. Shadows Recollected

SilverD: Ok, screw the other stories.

DWyrm: Must finish _Desert Shadow, _must finish…

Silver:D: Uh, right. Our other stories aren't at cliffies, so we decided to be nice and wrap this one up.

DWyrm: For once in your life, huh?

SilverD: Yeah, but don't get used to it.

Notes: Nothing new.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

Ch.15: Shadows Recollected

            "Welcome your demise, pharaoh!"

            Yami desperately tried to orient himself in the monster's gloom, to no avail.  His only guides were the blood red eyes of his opponent's monster and the smoldering orbs of the dragon.  Besides that, it was complete darkness.  'Hm,' thought the pharaoh, 'this seems oddly familiar. 

            (It's just like at Duelist Kingdom!)

            ((What?))

            (Remember at Pegasus' tournament, there was this one guy that used a Castle of Dark Illusions to darken the field.)

            ((Yes…We retrieved Mai's star chips from him.  So? ))

            (So this is just like that duel!  The dark is just an illusion meant to intimidate us.  Fight your fear!  Use the Puzzle, show that spirit the light!)

            ((Right!  Thank you abiou.))

            (No problem.  Just save Nabe.)

            "All right spirit," called Yami into the shadows, "your scare tactics won't help you here!  Be gone, darkness!"

            "What!"

            The Puzzle began to glow brightly, slowly dissipating the rolling mists.  Through the receding dimness, the pharaoh could see Sebak, his arms up covering his eyes.  Suddenly, the dragon's newest monster came into view.  Gasping, Yami beheld the beast.  Instead of flames, the Dragon of the Hellmouth* was composed entirely of shadow, only a faint glowing light outlined its body.  Its wide, bony wings shrouded the field, even with Yami's light.  Cowering near the ground, Sebak began to laugh, his rasping voice growing into a mighty roar.  "You see," he bellowed, so arrogantly, "my monster will annihilate you!"

            "But you cannot attack with him yet," retorted Yami.  "It's my move."  [Valkyrion the Magna Warrior] 'Yes!  With this, he can't get to my life points!'  "I won't let you win!  I tribute my Alpha, Beta, and Gama the Magnet Warriors to special summon Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" [3500\3850]

            The three magnet warriors converged on the field, reassembling themselves into the great metal angel that was Valkyrion.  It swung its sword around in a wide arc before settling into an attack stance.  "Since our monsters are evenly matched, I cannot attack your Dragon, but I can attack your defensive monster.  Go Valkyrion!"

            Valkyrion spread his metal wings, charging into Sebak's territory.  Sighting his target, the Magna Warrior stabbed his sword straight through, spearing the Fiery Skeleton*.  It screamed as its burning bones shattered.  "I move my Black Luster Soldier [3000\2500] to defense mode then end my turn." 

            "About time," Sebak grumbled, drawing his next card. [Final Flame] 'I may not be able to attack his life points with my monster, but I can put a nick in it with this.' I play Final Flame, which takes 600 life points away from you."

            The sudden flames surrounding his body did not faze the pharaoh; he took his punishment without a sound.  'Stupid pharaoh, he may want me to think he is invincible, but I know underneath all that pomp and fortitude he is shaking like a newborn calf.  I know he is…He has to be.' "Now to test out my monster, Dragon of the Hellmouth [3500\3000], attack and destroy Yami's Black luster Soldier!"

[Yami: 2400, Sebak: 2500]

            His skeletal wings billowing out behind him, Dragon turned his angular, wedge shaped skull to the defensive monster.  Opening his mouth, exposing row upon row of dagger like teeth, he let loose a harsh roar, black steam filtered through cracks in his skull.  At his master's command, Dragon let vent a stream of black fire, completely incinerating the soldier.  Even though Yami did not loose any life points, the shock wave alone caused him to reel.  'Ha, I thought as much.'  "I end my turn."

********************

            Ishizu stared out the car window, buildings and lights flashed by.  'Oh Ra, how am I going to explain this to the pharaoh?'  The blurred lights and colors caused her mind to wander, drift back to the past…

            _A day had passed since the imprisonment of High Priest Onuris.  Further interrogation had produced nothing useful.  Whoever was controlling him was indeed powerful.  The magic council had separated after the last questioning at about the seventh hour of the night, leaving the members to brood over the events of late.  Ishizu sat at her desk, too troubled to sleep, pouring over some old, forgotten manuscripts she had found in Onuris' house.  As she read, the holder of the Tauk became more and more shocked and horrified at what her lover had been planning.  'He has not made a pact with Set!  He is in league with something stronger, more evil, but what could it be?'_

_            Determined to find the truth, Ishizu slipped out into the night to confront her treacherous partner._

***********************

            Yami looked helplessly at his hand.  'I have nothing strong enough to combat that dragon.  I hope my next draw proves fruitful.' [Slifer the Sky Dragon] 'Slifer!  Yes, he can match that demonic dragon, but not until I have four cards in my hand.  I guess it's a waiting game now.'  "I move Valkyrion to defense mode for my turn."

            'Hm, he is up to something, but no matter.  I will still win.  All I need is an equip spell card.' "That is all?" taunted Sebak. "Wait till you see what horrors I have planned for you.  My draw."

***********************

            _The thick night fog from the __Nile__ seemed worse than usual as Ishizu walked purposefully to the palace dungeon.  She nodded to the guards who let her pass without trouble, they were accustomed to members of the magic council coming and going all hours of the night.  Footsteps echoing down the barren halls, Ishizu made her way to Onuris' cell.  Upon approaching the cell, she heard a faint mumbling.  'He must be praying to his heathen god for deliverance from the pharaoh's prison.'  As she drew up to the door, all fell silent.  It was as if something was absorbing all sounds.  Ishizu forced the butterflies from her stomach before opening the little door window.  She peered into the gloom and saw Onuris lying rigidly on the floor as if dead.  Adrenaline pumping, Ishizu dashed for the entrance, her heart a dull pounding in her ears.  Suddenly, a cloaked figure blocked her path.  Her call was cut short by a sudden pressure at her neck.  Darkness swallowed her mind._

_**********************_

            "My draw." [Fire Wall*]  'Drat!  It is not what I need!' "I place one card face down and end my turn."

            "Come on Yugi!  You can win this!" yelled the spectators.

            "I draw." [Pot of Greed]  "I play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards. [Magical Hats, Big Shield Gardna]  "Your move."

***********************

_            "Ishizu! Ishizu wake up!"_

_            Ishizu slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the torch light aggravated the throbbing in her head.  "Uh. What happened?"_

_            "You were ambushed," said Sethos, standing nearby.  "The guards found you and called us."_

_            "Onuris?"_

_            "Gone," said Gahiji, down the hall near the empty cell.  "Whoever jumped you must have been his outside help."_

_            "They also had some magical knowledge," added Wosret, studying the door closely with the Eye.  "This lock was picked through magic, not force."_

_            "Was the prisoner still here when you came, Ishizu?" asked Shadi._

_            "Yes, and no," she replied._

_            "What do you mean?" prodded Chatha._

_            "His body was still locked up, but I think his spirit had fled."_

_            "What makes you think that?" said Sethos._

_            "As I was getting close to the cell, I heard him mumbling something.  At the time I thought he was praying but now I think he was casting a spell."_

_            "What kind of spell?" asked Wosret._

_            "I'm not sure, but I believe it was either an astral projection spell or some sort of spirit teleportation."_

_            "Well, whatever it was, he still needed his body or else he wouldn't have sent someone after it," said Gahiji._

_            Sethos grumbled, "We'd better find out what he's up to before" _

_            "Your highnesses," said an urgent guard, "come quickly."_

_            "What is it?" growled Sethos, still sore from all that had been going on._

_            "Something is wrong with the pharaoh!"_

*************************************

            'The pharaoh still has no moves.  That will be his undoing.' [Two-Pronged Attack] 'Ugh, another useless trap card.' "I set another card face down to end my turn."

            "My draw." [Multiply] 'Almost there.  Just one more card.'  "I pass."

            "What are you waiting for, pharaoh?" [Restructer Revolution] 'He is saving his cards for something.  Well, I will just use that against him.'  "I play Restructer Revolution.  It takes two hundred points for every card in your hand from your life points.  Since you have been saving all your cards, it takes eight hundred!"

            A horseman brandishing a flaming torch appeared on field and galloped at Yami, throwing the brand at the pharaoh's feet, resulting in a burst of fire.

[Yami: 1600, Sebak: 2500]

            "I am through, make your move."

***********************************

            _The magic council rushed to the palace, finding the building in an uproar.  Sethos, being the pharaoh's right hand, took control of the situation immediately.  Some semblance of order had been restored as the six entered Yami's chambers.  The holder of the Rod promptly dismissed the cacophony of worried priests and servants clustered around the room before going to the head healer for answers.  "What's going on!" he demanded of the slight man._

_            "Well, uh, the pharaoh was conducting evening ceremonies when he started to have headaches.  We finished up quickly, and he decided to sleep them off.  An hour or so ago, I sent one of my aides to check on him, and he told me the pharaoh was dead!  Of course I didn't believe such a thing, so went to look for myself.  I found the pharaoh in an unnaturally deep sleep.  I tried everything I could think of the rouse him, but nothing worked.  Meanwhile my aide spread rumors that the pharaoh was dead or dieing, which is what caused all this commotion.  I'm sure it's nothing serious.  The pharaoh probably just took something for the pain."_

_            "Hm," mused Ishizu, thoughtfully, "I wonder…"_

_            "What is it?" asked Shadi._

_            The keeper of the Tauk turned to the healer, "At what time are the evening services held?"_

_            "They are held around the seventh hour.  Why?"_

_            "Where is the pharaoh now?"_

_            "In his bed resting."_

_            "Let me see him."_

_            The seven of them slipped into the pharaoh's bedroom, Ishizu moving to the bedside to get a closer look.  Yami was stiff and pale, his face frozen in a tense frown.  One look and Sethos went rigid with anger; he could not bear to see his lifelong friend like this. 'Whoever did this will pay,' thought the priest, 'they will pay…'_

_            "Gods, no wonder that aide thought he was dead!" exclaimed Gahiji._

_            "He does look dead," said Wosret._

_            Shadi looked at Ishizu, who was shaking her head.  "Do you know something?" he asked._

_            "This is exactly what Onuris looked like when I saw him.  That traitor has pulled the pharaoh's soul from his body."_

_            "What!" they all cried in unison._

_            "Where did he take him?" insisted Sethos angrily._

_            Suddenly the Puzzle began to glow.  "I think we're about to find out," said Ishizu._

_***********************************_

            "It's my draw!" exclaimed Yami. [De-Spell]  "Now you loose!  I activate Valkyrion's special effect: I can tribute him to bring the three magnet warriors back from the graveyard.  Return, my monsters!"

            Valkyrion glowed briefly, and then separated back into Alpha, Beta, and Gamma.  "So," said Sebak, "now you do not have your defense."

            "I'm not through!  I sacrifice my magnet warriors for my all-powerful monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon!" [X000/X000]

            "Sli…Slifer…They made the god monsters into cards?" 

            "Yes, now come forth Slifer!"

            The field was once again covered with an oppressive cloud, but this time it was not smoke, but a thunderhead.  With lightning flashing and thunder booming, the giant winged snake body of the Egyptian god monster Slifer the Sky Dragon descended to earth.  It positioned its serpentine form around all of Yami's side of the field, its giant double-mouthed head hovering above the pharaoh.  "If you don't know," said Yami, again resuming his old victorious character, "Slifer gains one thousand attack and defense points for every card in my hand, and since I have four cards, that means Slifer has four thousand attack points, more than enough to face your dragon."

            "No, my Dragon!"

            "Go Slifer!  Attack his Dragon of the Hellmouth!"

            The giant god monster reared back its head, roaring mightily before unleashing its attack.  Lightning flashed as the flames engulfed the hell beast.

**************************

            _With a final bright flash, Yami awoke from his slumber, exhausted.  He looked up and saw all his friends around him, which made him feel much better._   _Sethos__ approached on the opposite side of the bed from Ishizu.  "Yami, what happened?  Are you all right?"_

            _"Yes, I'm fine."_

_            "Was it Onuris?" asked Ishizu._

_            "Onuris?  No, it was another being, something strong and wise.  He warned me of a coming evil and how to defeat it."_

_            "A coming evil?" asked Sethos.  "Who could it have meant?"_

_            Yami looked unwaveringly into his friend's crystal blue eyes.  "The Desert Shadow."_

Ishizu's recollection was suddenly broken by her driver's voice.  "We're almost there."

*************************

            Sebak sat at a knee, his most powerful monster nothing more than a steaming pile of ash on the field.  Yami watched him smugly from across the field, his dragon floating protectively above his head.  "Have you had enough, spirit?" he asked.

             Sebak pushed himself up, allowing his true features to appear.  The others gasped as their friend was covered in gleaming gold scales and the long claws and horns sprouted form his body.  Yami just stared at him.  "Have you figured out who I am?" said the dragon, his guttural voice a sharp contrast to Nabe's smoother tenor.  

            "No…" replied the pharaoh.

            "Well then, let me remind you!" 

            The Manacle burst into a sickly dark light, pulling Yami and Sebak into the past…

            _Onuris__ knelt at his makeshift alter, a single candle burned at the foot of the little stone statue.  'I have reached the point of no return, oh lord of the desert,' he silently prayed.  'I have made contact with your servants, who have served me well in return.  The pharaoh knows now, it is time for us to strike!  I entreat you, give me your strength to stand and destroy your enemies.'_

_            Almost as soon as the thoughts entered his mind, the little statue of a dragon began to groan and crack.  Its eyes cracked open, burning with an ill light, surveying its subjects.  It settled on Onuris, who was bowing low in submission.  //Servant, arise!  Let me see you in full. \\_

_            Onuris quickly complied.  "Will you fulfill by request, my lord?" _

_            //Oh I will do more than that.  You will be my bridge to this realm, my vessel.  My spirit will live alongside yours.\\_

_            "I don't understand."_

_            //I will live in you, we will be one.  My power will be your power.\\_

_            "Ye- yes lord.  I accept.  We will crush all opposition."_

_            //Good.  Now prepare! \\_

_            The stone dragon's mouth fractured open and a beam of dark red light shot out at the high priest of Set.  It struck his face, pouring into his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.  Onuris' body convulsed violently for several seconds until the stream stopped, leaving him dazed and shaken.  //Now, my slave, take me to the pharaoh! \\_

_ ++++_

            "Have you figured it out yet?"

            "No!  Let me out!  Now!"

            "Not until you know!"

++++

            _Back in the pharaoh's chambers, the council was busy deliberating on what to do.  "Pharaoh, just what is this desert shadow?" asked Chatha, absentmindedly balancing things in his Scales.  _

_            "There is a legend that before the gods gave birth to __Egypt__, even before the gods themselves existed, a race of all-powerful creatures roamed the chaotic swamp world of Nun."_

_            "Yes," said Gahiji, "they were the dueling monsters."_

_            "It is said that the gods, when they were born, banished them all to another realm.  It does not mention names, but our scholars believe the conquering gods were Amun, the father of the gods; Ra, the king of the gods; Khnum, the creator of mankind; and Sebek, the guardian of the __Nile__ and protector of the pharaohs' power.  They fought for many days until only the strongest leaders of the beasts remained."_

_            "Let me guess," said Sethos as he oiled the long dagger hidden in the Rod, "the leaders were the god monsters."  _

_            "Yes, they were.  The ancient scriptures give no details, but it is certain that all of the god monsters were sealed into the Shadow Realm along with their weaker kin.  But they also leave some disturbing facts.  It is speculated that one of the god monsters, the supposed lord of monsters, made a pact with Sebek.  If he were to go quietly now, he promised the crocodile god Sebek he would grant him much power when he returned.  Sebek agreed and, the god monster went peacefully to the Shadow Realm, leaving Sebek with the credit for his demise."_

_            "Oh yes, now I remember," said Sethos, "but the question is, which of the god monsters is the king?"_

_            "That is the root for the desert shadow myth," said Yami.  "The scriptures are not consistent on the number of leaders, sometimes there are three, but other times there are four."_

_            "But if there are four," said Gahiji, "then there is a chance that the last one is the king!"_

_            "Yes, that is what I fear.  The scriptures are much defined on what the king will do.  Sethos?"_

_            "Yes, I have seen them.  They read: 'Out of the desert wind, comes the harbinger of doom.  On wings of shadow he covers the land in darkness, opening the portals to the realms of destruction.  Flesh of man, spirit of death, friend of all things evil.  Only the Light will ensnare the dragon, only hate can release the desert shadow.'"_

_            "I have seen it," said Ishizu, "the dragon will open the portals to the underworld, releasing all the demons the gods have fought so hard to destroy.  He will remove the barrier between this world and the shadows, letting the beasts reign free once again."_

_            "But what does the verse mean?" asked Chatha, "'Flesh of man, spirit of death,' what does that mean?"_

_            "It tells of how he will come," said Shadi.  "He will come in the body of a man, but his spirit will dwell in him."_

_            "Onuris," said Ishizu, realization finally coming to her._

_            "'Only light will ensnare the dragon,'" pondered Wosret. "That must mean our Items."_

_            "Perhaps," said Yami, "but I don't think we'll have time to fully prepare."_

_            "Why not?" asked Sethos._

_            "Because he is already here."_

_            Suddenly a guard burst through the throne room doors.  "Pharaoh!  The escaped prisoner is coming this way!  What should we do?"_

_            "Nothing, he is far too dangerous for you and your men.  Leave him to us," said Yami as he rose, walking over to a gilded chest to one side of the throne room.  He opened the Eye of Horus emblazoned lid and removed a single item.  It was a plain gold manacle, made from the same metal as the Items; the Eye of Horus was engraved on one side, just like the Items.  "Is that another Sennen Item?" asked Ishizu._

_            "It was going to be," said Yami, "until I made the Puzzle.  Now it will serve a greater purpose.  Come, let's finish this."_

_            The seven Sennen Item holders filed out the door to face the dragon._

_++++_

"Now do you remember?" demanded Sebak.

            "I recognize your face, or rather Nabe's face in that priest Onuris, and I know you must be this dragon they're speaking of, but is recall nothing from my past.  I only know what is told to me."

            "Well, then here is the rest of it."

++++

_            Onuris stood before the palace gates, trembling with anticipation and fear.  /My lord, we have arrived.\_

_            //Good, now enter. \\_

_            /Yes, my lord. \_

_            The once high priest of Set cautiously pushed at the heavy gates, and, as if my magic, they swung open, crashing into their stoppers.  A line of guards greeted him, but for some reason, let him pass.  They just moved behind him, sealing off his escape.  'It doesn't matter,' thought the rebel, 'when the beasts are unleashed there will be no need for gates.'_

_            In front of the palace, the pharaoh and his friends watched the renegade priest approach them.  Yami stared at his as if he were a malignant bug to be squashed.  Onuris stopped at the palace steps.  "Onuris!" yelled Yami down to him, "'Bringer of the distant one.' That is what your name means, yes?"_

_            The priest just stared up at his nemesis.  "How fitting," continued the pharaoh, "that you who brings the shadow is named such.  But I have a better one.  From now on, you will be Sebak, a companion of Set the evil one."_

_            Onuris, now called Sebak laughed, "Ha!  You think names will mean anything after my master has his will done?  A name is nothing!  The Desert Shadow will rule the world!"_

_            "Not if we can help it!" cried Ishizu from her high position._

_            "Ishizu," replied Sebak in a silky tone, "you once loved me, yet you betrayed me.  For the love we had, I'll give you a choice: join me now and serve the lord dragon by my side, or die with the rest of humanity."_

_            Ishizu looked at him longingly, she wished she could join him, but she had seen what his twisted mind had planned.  Her duty came first.  "You already know my answer," she told him firmly._

_            "Of course, duty always before pleasure.  You could always ruin a moment with that attitude, though when I finally got you to break the rules, look what happened."_

_            "Give yourself up Sebak!" yelled Sethos, "We'll make your death quick and relatively painless."_

_            "No!  It is you who'll feel pain!  Say hello to your doom!"_

_            Sebak began to glow with a sickly dark aura.  All the guards back away as the deserter began to grow, his skin turning a pale gold color.  He stared down at them as he began to rise into the quickly darkening morning air.  "Now you fools, who will challenge me first?"_

_            Sethos raised the Rod, preparing a devastating magic attack when a beam of light cut through the mists, hitting Sebak full in the chest.  Sebak cried out, his voice now barely recognizable.  Ishizu stood firm, her hands spaced around the Tauk, still glowing from the residual magical energies from the attack.  He gave her one last look before the shadows claimed his soul and the dragon was reborn.  _

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

SilverD: We're short on time, so we had to end it here.

DWyrm: Better that leaving you in suspense for another few days, yes?

SilverD: Unfortunately, no one guessed what the mistake was in the last part of the duel.

DWyrm: The answer is: Red-Eyes Black Dragon is a 7 star monster.  We used it for a ritual sacrifice that required 8 stars.

SilverD: Like it matters anyway.

DWyrm: True.

SilverD: Ok, big chappy, hope you all like!

DWyrm: The end is coming…

SilverD: No time to do personal thanks, but BIG thanks to everyone reviewing!!!!!!!!

DWyrm: Um, yes.  Thank you.

SilverD: I don't think there were many original cards in this chap so we'll leave that section out till later.

DWyrm: See you soon!


	16. Prophesy Portrayed

Ok, so last time it didn't finish. Better for all you readers, right? Good for you! Have fun!

Notes: Well, I'm not sure, are there any? Nope! Have fun!

Ch 16: Prophesy Portrayed

Blinding light encircled the pair, dragging Sebak and Yami back to the present. Disoriented from the flash, the pharaoh stared at the dragon, who seemed strangely preoccupied. He was looking about as if he was searching for something, or someone. Confused and hungry for more of his past, Yami asked him, "What happened? Why did you bring us back?"

But the ancient beast ignored his opponent for once and kept staring at the center of the dueling field. Suddenly his gaze was diverted by the sounds of a car pulling into the area. Tires screeching, Ishizu's car pulled to a stop a yard or so from the duel, catching everyone's attention. Gracefully, Ishizu alighted from her sedan, moving towards Yami and the others. With a hissing intake of breath and a surge of anger, Sebak warily eyed the new arrival. 'It is her,' he thought, a prick of fear emerging in his mind, 'the betrayer.'

To Yami's side Ishizu placed herself, keeping a watchful eye on the other distorted duelist. The dragon continued to do the same, up till Ishizu's contact arrived. Straight out of the ground he rose, startling everyone around except the holder of the Tauk. His kohl lined eyes stared at Sebak from under the shadow of the turban he wore. In each hand he held one of the dragon's servants by their long robes, Sef in his right and Meskhenet in his left. The dragon could barely contain his rage. "Shadi…," he growled, his quivering voice close to a whisper, "set them down, they are not a part of this."

The keeper of the Ankh returned the knifing stare, "These two serve you, so therefore they are a part of you, Desert Dragon of Set."

Eyeing him wearily, the Dragon said nothing.

Yami looked at Shadi with a bewildered eye. "What did you call him?"

"Desert Dragon of Set," repeated Shadi, "it is his true name."

"But I though his name was the Desert Shadow."

"No, my pharaoh," said Ishizu, "that was his title in the prophecies. The ancients who wrote the scriptures knew not which god monster was the leader; they only knew that one was. There has always been confusion as to how many god monsters existed, but now we know."

"Slifer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, the Winged Dragon of Ra, and the Desert Dragon of Set makes four," said Shadi.

The two minions of the Dragon groveled at Shadi's feet. "Please master, make him release us," pleaded Sef.

"Yes, please master Sebak!" begged Meskhenet.

Shadi looked at the Dragon in surprise. "Sebak?" he said. "You call yourself Sebak! Of all the names you could have given yourself, you take the name given to your host!"

"So what if I did!" cried Sebak, his eyes burning in agitation. "You would not expect me to go by my true name all the time! Besides, it was handy, and I liked it too."

In the background, Joey and Tristan looked at each other, bursting into a fit of laughter. "You _liked_ the name!" snickered Tristan.

Joey elbowed his buddy in the ribs. "Yeah," he said, "guess he's not so tough afta all!"

Tea glanced sideways at them nervously. "Um guys," she murmured, switching between looking at them and staring at the duel, "maybe you should stop now."

"Ha ha h… Why?" asked Joey.

"Can't you see, numbskull?" said Mai, feeling a bit uneasy herself.

"See what?" queried Tristan.

"Him," said Duke, pointing to the duel.

The two jokers turned their attentions back to the duel, only to be stared down by two of the angriest eyes they had ever seen. Sebak glared daggers at them, his fists clenched so tightly that they had turned white. "You dare to mock my name, you ignorant mortals?" grated the Dragon between his pointed teeth.

Joey and Tristan gulped in unison, looking at each other, wondering what to do or say. "From where I come from," continued Sebak, "names are symbols of your power. By disrespecting my name, you shame me, me and my power."

The offenders shifted uneasily, afraid at what the spirit may do. "No reply?" said Sebak. "Your silence condemns you. Now, for your punishment…"

"Don't even think about it," said Yami, the Puzzle flashing briefly, "you WILL NOT harm my friends!"

"Why should I listen to you? You are not the pharaoh anymore."

"We'll settle that latter," replied Yami, "we still have a duel to finish."

"Duel? Ha! Forever the king of games you will be, always caring about such trivial matters. Games are of little importance to me, not any more. To hell with the duel!" exclaimed Sebak, ripping the Duel Disk from his arm, sending Nabe's cards flying.

"What? Do you forfeit?"

"Forfeit? No. The only reason I dueled you was to soften you up for this!"

As Sebak's laughter echoed off the nearby warehouses, creating the illusion that the Dragon was surrounding them all. Darkness spread around the area, blanketing everyone in shadow. "What are you doing?" yelled Yami over the rushing air that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Bringing you to my world!" replied the Dragon, his voice edged with maniacal laughter.

Everyone watched as the Manacle of Set burned with a fiery glare before falling from Sebak's arm, exploding in a flash of black tinted light. A shadowy mist rose from the fallen band of gold. The bestial features evaporated from Nabe, leaving him to swoon from his long mental imprisonment. The disoriented teen blinked, passing his hands in front of his face. Squinting through the swirling fog, Nabe tried to figure out what had been going on. "Yugi? Is that you?" he asked taking a few steps towards his friend. "What's wrong?"

As Nabe walked forwards, everyone took a few steps back, staring wide-eyed at the space behind him. Out of the darkness of this primeval realm, a titanic shape materialized. Everyone gasped as its shimmering form hovered over Nabe, golden eyes watching his every move. Finally, the teen noticed everyone's fright and slowly turned to look. Just as his dark eyes met the blazing gold ones, the shape struck. With a howling roar, the shadowy beast consumed Nabe, his essence pouring into the helpless teen. At first no one moved, all still in shock. Then Yami edged closer to his friend, concerned for his well-being. Just as he got near enough to touch him, all hell broke loose. Nabe lunged at Yami, his body morphing into some hideous thing, eyes burning. "Sebak!" cried Yami over the beast's cackling snarl. "What have you done?!"

Sebak turned his grotesque frame towards Yami. "Pharaoh, now you will meet the real me!"

A shadow formed around Nabe's body until he was completely obscured. Everyone anxiously waited for what was to come. The smoky orb grew larger and larger until it dominated the dark sky. An earsplitting roar erupted from the orb as it shattered, releasing a most horrendous creature. Its body was tall and long, much like the dinosaurian predators of old. A pair of wide wings scalloped the air, keeping its long clawed feet from touching the ground. The Desert Dragon of Set turned its horned head towards Yami, flames escaping between his teeth. Upon seeing their god, Sef and Meskhenet threw themselves at their master's feet. Sebak snorted at them disdainfully, turning his attention back to the pharaoh. 'I have waited millennia for this moment,' he thought, flexing his hand talons in anticipation. 'There he is, all alone, with only two of his disciples to help him. The pharaoh is mine!'

AN: Ok, sorry about the insanely long wait. I had _severe_ writer's block; not to mention a million other things to do for school. I suck at ending…--,,, Anyway, now that summer is out, I will try to write more, even though I have summer class. I hope to finish this soon, then start on the sequel!


	17. Clash of the Gods

Ok, I meant this to be a three-part chapter series, but you know how it goes.  One teeny tiny idea blossoms into a huge thing.  I don't know how much longer this story will continue, but I do know that it is nearing its end.  But have no fear; there WILL be a sequel where I will introduce my OC in my very own tournament, as well as a whole new set of magical items.  So sit back, relax, and enjoy.

Ch.17: Clash of the Gods

            Yami, Ishizu, and Shadi stood their ground before the monstrous god, the only things between it and all their friends.  'What am I going to do?' worried Yami, feeling the burning eyes boring holes into his soul.  'This is my first encounter with an Egyptian god and it isn't even in a duel!  Well, I knew I'd have to face one sooner or later, but what could possibly defeat that?'

            Across the shadowy expanse, the Desert Dragon of Set watched the three Item holders' every move, particularly Yami.  'Look at that fool,' thought Set, mentally smirking at the defiance in the past pharaoh's eyes, 'he has no clue as what to do with me.  I could strike him dead before he or his disciples could raise a finger to me.  But that would be too easy.  Oh the possibilities.  I could slowly suck his life away as he watched his friends burn in agony.  Yes, that is perfect.'

            Joey and the others stood huddled together where they had first appeared in the dark realm.  They all watched the silent showdown for several minutes until Joey could not take any more.  "What are they doing?" he burst, venting his annoyance.  "Is this a staring contest?"

            Mai looked harshly at him.  "Quite Joey," she hissed, "remember what happened last time?"

            Joey quickly complied, but it was too late.  Before anyone had time to react, a ring of fire burst into life around the group.  Set laughed as Yami's face was turned into a mask of horror as his friends' screams of plight reached his ears.  With an anger burning his eyes equal to his enemy's, the pharaoh turned to the Dragon.  "Let them go, NOW!" he ordered.

            Why should I listen to you? sneered the beast.

            "I'll make you release them!"

            This really made the dragon laugh.  Ha, you and what army?  This is my world!  Your petty magic will have little affect here.

            This time it was Yami's turn to smirk.  "Did you forget?" he said.  "We were in a duel."

            So? growled Set.

            "When you brought us all here you pulled the duel along with us.  I had one monster on the field.  Do you remember what it was?"

            The angry flame in the Dragon's eyes flickered for a moment; the steady chug of smoke faltered.  "Give up?" asked Yami.  "It was my Egyptain god card, Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

            Lightning split the dark sky and thunder shook the ground accompanied by a tremendous roar.  Soon the long serpentine beast revealed himself from his hiding place in the clouds.  Slifer let loose another roar upon seeing the other god.  "Now you evil fiend of darkness, feel your own might!" yelled Yami.  "Slifer, attack!"

            The Sky Dragon launched its body at the other dragon, spewing flames.  Set dropped the fire cage and dropped to the ground, causing a small quake.  With his enemy diving down upon him, Set released a fireball of his own.  The two flames collided, creating a shockwave that sent all the spectators to their knees.  The two dragons faced each other in a smoldering standoff.  Tristan pulled himself up.  "What happened guys?"

            "I dunno," said Joey.  "I think they're at a tie."

            "Yes," said Yami, "fire cannot defeat fire, no more than water can vanquish water."

            "What if one of the waters was ice?" asked Joey.

            "That's not the point," replied the pharaoh.

            "So how're you gonna beat Sebak?" asked Duke.

            "With a more direct method."

            "Yah," yelled Joey, "that's more like it!"

            "Slifer, finish him!"

            The serpent growled then charged, his large mouth agape and claws outstretched.  Set nimbly dodged to the side, amazing considering his bulk, and raked the passing god's lengthy side with his own talons.  Slifer screamed and turned, rapping himself around his opponent.  Caught in the constriction, Set bit down into Slifer's scaly hide, gaining enough room to crawl free.  Raking the air with powerful strokes, Set managed to get above Slifer and dive-bomb him.  He landed behind the other's neck, pinning the dragon to the ground.  Yami saw this and looked to the other Item holders.  "Slifer cannot win this fight, not against the king of the gods.  We must assist.  Will you help me?"

            "Of course, Pharaoh," said Ishizu, "your will be done."

            "You are Pharaoh, and I must obey," said Shadi, gripping the Key.

            "We must combine our powers to set Slifer free!" commanded Yami.

            Yami's Puzzle glowed with godly light, closely followed by its brothers.  Soon the whole area was ablaze with golden light.  Yami reached deep inside himself, desperately trying to tap the power that all others wanted but he could not even find.  Set was now eyeing the group curiously, his grip on Slifer's skull as tight as ever.  The massive red dragon squirmed under the other god, anticipating what was to come.  Yami gasped, he had met with a sudden surge of magical energy, and now his entire being was pulsating with power.  The pharaoh's eyes met the Dragon's with an I-told-you-so look before he closed them in concentration, the Millennium Eye burning on his forehead.  Slifer screamed as the power of the pharaoh coursed into his body; Set leaped away as his opponent became to hot for even him to touch.  Yami began to sway, so much of his energy was being transferred to the god; he opened his eyes briefly, defiance clearly visible.  Joey saw his friend's distress and made a break for him.  Yami turned just in time to see him running towards him.  "Take care of them…Joey," he whispered on fading breath.

            "No! Yuge!" yelled Joey at the top of his lungs, but it was too late.  Yami's eyes rolled into his head and the glow receded from his presence.  The pharaoh fell; Joey raced to him just in time and caught his best friend.  Yugi's eyes fluttered open for a moment, a look of deep gratitude flickered over his shadowed face, and then it was gone.  Joey squeezed him to his shoulder and whispered in his ear, tears threatening to flow free, "Don't worry Yugi, I gotcha.  I won't let any crazy demon dragons near ya.  You're safe with me."

            Meanwhile, things had changed dramatically on the playing field.  Yami's sacrifice had given Slifer unbelievable power; now the odds were nearly even.  Ishizu and Shadi were both out cold, and the others were at a safe distance from the battle.  Set stared down the other god after another quick exchange, both of them were wearing thin, scars of battle littered everywhere.  'Damned that pharaoh,' grumbled the Dragon, 'he has made this much more difficult.'

            His musings were cut short by yet another fiery blast from Slifer, which he just barely dodged.  'Blasted snake thinks he can beat me.  Even with that fool's power, I will not rest until that traitor's head is mine!'

            With new a new drive, Set lunged at Slifer, slamming his larger mass into the long snaking body.  That was his final mistake.  On contact, Set realized what Yami had actually done.  He had not just empowered Slifer, he had placed a powerful spell around him.  What Set had thought was fire before was actually a counter to his own powers.  Yami was trying to free his friend!  Set struggled to get away from Slifer, but the other god new better.  Slifer twisted his coils around Set, surrounding him with the unstoppable magic.  Set struggled, but it was in vain.  Already his power was diminishing.  'If I want to continue living,' thought the Dragon, 'I will have to resign from this battle.'

            The group watched the struggle from afar, the compounded stresses of the day showing on all their faces.  Just as they were starting to loose hope again, it was over.  If you blinked you would have missed it.  One second Slifer was wrapped around a glowing, fraught Set; the next, the Dragon was gone leaving Slifer circling until he too disappeared.  The darkness lifted from the docks, revealing a normal night sky.  Tristan and Serenity rushed to Joey's side, quickly followed by the others.  "Joey!" cried his sister, as she hugged him around the shoulders.  "Is Yugi all right?"

            "Yeah, I think so," he replied.  Almost on queue, Yugi opened his eyes; a starry sky and a circle of concerned faces greeted him.  "Hi guys," he yawned.  "Did it work?"

            "Did what work?" asked Tristan.

            "The thing Yami and the others did," he replied.

            "You mean scaring us half to death?" said Tea.  "I'd say it worked wonders."

            "No, the thing he did to Slifer."

            "If you mean the thing that made Sebak go away," said Mai, "I think it did."

            "Great," said Yugi, getting to his feet.  "Did anyone see Nabe?"

            After a round of "no's", "maybe's", and surprised expressions, all heads turned back to where the two dragons and previously fought.  All that remained was a charred circle on the concrete ground, and in the middle was a small ash covered mound with the Manacle of Set sitting on top.

AN:

            Wow, it's been a while, but ch.17 is done!!!!!!!!  Everybody celebrate!   This story is nearly done, but a sequel is soon to follow.  Review!!!!

**Shadow Guardian of the Gate**: Big thank you! I'll try to keep them coming!

**LittleYugiBoy**: Thanks; I hope she comes out soon!


	18. The Beginning

Last chapter, yay!!!!!! Here we go!!!!!!

Chapter 18: The Beginning

The group ran over to the ash-strewn dock, stopping in a circle around the Manacle of Set. No one moved, afraid what would happen if the Manacle was touched. Then suddenly, the ash underneath the Manacle moved. Everyone jumped back at the sight except Yugi, who knelt down next to the mound and picked up the Manacle. Nothing happened. Yugi looked at the Manacle then back to the mound and then turned to his friends. "Guys," he said, "I think Nabe is in there."

"You think so?" said Joey.

"Well, let's dig him out before he suffocates!" yelled Tristan, bending down to start moving ash.

With everyone's help, Nabe was soon freed. He opened his eyes to find Yugi and all the others hovering over him. Blinking the mist out of his eyes, Nabe sat up. "Hey guys, what happened?"

Everybody stared at him in utter shock. "You- you don't know?" asked Tea.

"No, I've been locked up in my soul room since Tristan was taking Serenity to find Joey. I helped them hold off some thugs. Then out of the blue, Sebak actually helped me beat them, but he never let me out."

"Well that explains a lot," said Tristan.

"Speaking of Sebak, where is he?" asked Nabe.

All eyes fell on Yugi who, sighing, took that as his queue to tell the story. After several minutes of telling, retelling, and explaining, the truth seemed to sink into Nabe. "So," said the teen, picking up the Manacle, "Sebak really is gone."

"Yeah, at least from the Manacle," said Yugi.

"I guess it's safe to put this on now," said Nabe as he slipped the Manacle onto his right arm. "Say, has anyone seen Rhona?"

"Who?" asked Duke.

"Rhona! She's my height with long black hair. I dueled with her early on in the tournament, and she double-dueled with me against Sef and Meskhenet."

"Sorry," said Yugi, "We haven't seen her."

"Where are those two anyway?" said Joey.

"I guess they ran off when they had a chance," said Mai.

"It looks like Ishizu and that other man are okay, though," said Serenity.

Indeed, the other two Item holders walked up to the group and stood in front of Yugi. "Thank you, Pharaoh, for allowing us to serve you," said Shadi.

Yugi blushed, "Hey, this isn't Yami you know."

"I know," he replied.

Yugi went completely red. "You're welcome."

"Nabe," said Ishizu, "this Manacle is more powerful than it seems, Millennium Item or not. Keep it close always and beware the power within."

With that said, the two turned to leave. Shadi sank into the ground as he always did. Before leaving, Ishizu looked over her shoulder at Yugi. "Be careful Yugi," she said, "for this in only the beginning."

With the sound of Ishizu's car driving away, everyone looked back down at Nabe, who was still sitting on the pile of ash, tracing the Eye symbol on his Manacle with his fingers. Serenity knelt down next to him. "What's wrong," she asked.

"Oh, I just hope Rhona is all right. I don't know what happened to her after that double-duel."

I know where she is.

"Ah!"

"What is it?" asked Serenity.

"Sebak! I just heard him!"

"We didn't hear anything," said Tristan.

"No, no! I heard him in my head!"

"The Manacle," said Joey, "he must be in it again!"

Please, tell your friends to stop yelling; I'm not Sebak.

"Wait, he said he's not Sebak."

"Of course he did! He wants you to trust him again," said Duke.

"He's telling the truth! His voice is different!"

"Make him prove it!" yelled Joey.

On queue, a ghostly shape appeared next to Nabe. He looked just like the other boy, but older, with thinner, kohl-lined eyes and swept back hair. This new spirit surveyed the group before looking down at his new friend. "My name is Onuris. Thank you for freeing me from the Dragon's control."

"Wait," said Yugi, "I thought Sebak, the Desert Dragon of Set, was the spirit in the Manacle of Set."

"As you have seen, Pharaoh, when Sebak allowed you to see the past, the Dragon first possessed me before you defeated him."

"But his body was destroyed at the same time," said Nabe, "your body."

"Yes, but my mind, my soul, was trapped inside the beast's. I was sealed alongside him."

"So, when Sebak escaped the Manacle, you were left behind," said Yugi.

"That is correct," replied Onuris.

"Well," said Joey, "thanks for clearing that up!"

The spirit merely smiled weakly back then turned to Yugi. "I hope we will meet again some time."

"Sure," replied Yugi, "any time!"

With a last farewell, Onuris faded away, returning to the Manacle of Set. Nabe stood up, dusted himself off, and faced his friends. "I don't know how to thank you guys."

"You're our friend, Nabe. You don't have to thank us!" said Tea.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Yugi.

"Well, since I just lost to you, and current events have lessened my love for Duel Monsters, I am forfeiting the tournament."

"WHAT!" yelled Joey, practically attacking him. "You have enough locator cards! Why?"

"I just don't have the heart for it right now, considering all that's happened."

"Good luck to you, Nabe, in whatever you're going to do," said Yugi.

"Same to you, Yugi," replied Nabe. "Beat that Marik freak, save the world, and solve all the mysteries."

With that, Nabe Zenbushi turned on his heel and walked off. Yugi looked up at his friends and held up his locator cards and Duel Disk. "Ok guys, let's finish this!"

The End

A/N:

Sucky ending, but the best I can do. Sorry about the EXTREME wait for this. I was otherwise occupied all summer and just when I decide to start writing again…BAM! The computer gets fried. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as I have had writing it. And as a special treat for being so loyal, here is a teaser from the sequel:

The match abruptly ended. Nabe was thrown backwards by the force of the impact. Lying dazed upon the ground, the teen stared up at his better, the muzzle of a pistol looking back at him. The cloaked man laughed, moving the weapon closer. "So," he said, "the great Nabe Zenbushi has finally fallen. Wish me luck with your friends."

With one last laugh he pointed the gun at Nabe's chest and fired.

Hope you all like it! Huge thank you to all the reviewers!!!!! (Nice poem Sdrive!) See you next time! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
